


Slouching towards Bethlehem

by Lyneea, Menecairiel



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, BDSM, M/M, Single Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyneea/pseuds/Lyneea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menecairiel/pseuds/Menecairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando Bloom is a single father, with his baby son Errol. Worn down, exhausted and alone, he relies on his friends. Sean Bean, Viggo Mortensen, his friend Vincent...and of course, Michael Fassbender.</p><p>RPS fic where Orlando's child is called Errol, where Jensen Ackles would move to England for love, and where Sean and Viggo have not yet killed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slouching towards Bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

Orlando eased the baby into the cot, letting out a long, shaking breath. He was asleep...which was a blessing. He moved slowly through to the living room, stretching out. He sat down with a frown, sighing. It was a mess. An absolute mess. He really should get up and tidy it, he knew that. But he remained slumped in the chair instead. He looked across when he heard the doorbell, giving a slight sigh. "No....." he moaned lightly to himself, pushing himself up heavily as he moved for the door slowly. He opened it up and the smile came back to him when he saw who it was. "Michael...."

Michael smiled gently, holding the shopping bags. "Hey," he said and moved close, kissing his cheek. He was always affectionate towards Orlando. "I got food. And I am cooking...got some general supplies as well, formula, nappies..."

He watched him with awe, taking a deep breath as he let him move through. "I....really? Michael, you didn't have to, where did this come from?"

"From your last text...the one where your spelling got worse because you were falling asleep," he said and moved to the kitchen. "You, my friend...need help. And here it is. I am not working right now. And I like kids. So...yeah. Let's play house."

He watched him with adoration at that, letting out a shaking breath. "Oh Michael, you're perfect, you know that?" he whispered with relief.

He smiled as he watched him before putting the kettle on. "I am cooking as well...you need some proper food in you..." he moved to him and touched his cheek.

He leant into the feeling, letting out a soft breath. "I'm sorry, the place is a mess, I'd have tidied up if I'd have known."

Michael smiled as he stroked over hair, taking a breath. "Don't worry," he said softly, his voice gentle. "I am not here for a clean place...I am here for you..."

He smiled softly at that, searching his eyes before squeezing his hand. "You're such a good friend," he wasn't afraid to show him his relief to have some support.

He smiled and kissed his forehead quickly. "You want to go and shower? I'll keep the baby monitor, take care of the little one if he wakes."

"Thank you," he whispered, letting out a long breath, smiling as he squeezed his arm. "Just come and get me, alright, I won't be long, I promise."

"Take the time you need," he said firmly, holding his eyes for a long moment. "Have a bath if you want. I can handle him."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled gently as he held the baby in his arms. The pie was in the oven...just vegetable pie, but he wanted something nice for Orlando. He had tidied, cleaned the surfaces a bit...not hoovered, because the little one had woken up. He had given him his bottle, making sure he measured how much he drank and wrote it into the small book. He touched the baby's head, watching with awe. Orlando had fathered this baby...and it showed. The eyes were brown, the hair dark...he would be beautiful. Fuller lips though, and the nose would be straight. His eyes softened and he sighed, searching the eyes.

Orlando moved in gently, watching him where he stood in his dressing gown, smiling softly as he sighed. He saw how tenderly that Michael watched him, and it warmed him. "Making friends?"

Michael nodded as he looked up at him, smiling. "We're good, me and the little one," he said and looked down, his eyes on the baby. "He is so beautiful."

"I have to agree with you," he said softly with a gentle smile, moving over close to him, reaching out to stroke the baby's hair. "And even better, you got him to sleep...."

"He looks like you," he whispered, his eyes shining before he took a breath.

"You think so?" he asked softly with a small smile, resting his head on Michael's shoulder.

He smiled warmly as he held his eyes. "He looks just like you," he whispered as he touched his cheek. "He is stunning...your son is beautiful."

He smiled at that, warmly and gratefully. "Thank you," he whispered. "It means a lot from you."

He smiled gently as he took a deeper breath. "Pie should be done soon...I will go and put him down in his cot again. He had his milk, I wrote down how much he had..."

"You're such a star," he whispered with a warm smile, stroking his back. "This is...just perfect. You have no idea how much I needed a fairy to come and work some magic.....that didn't quite come out right."

"Well, right on the fairy, not sure about the magic," he said and smiled warmly, standing as he watched the baby. "You need to sleep now, darling..." he carried the baby to the cot, humming low as he eased him down.

He watched him, amazed at how good he was with him. "You have the magic touch," he whispered.

He smiled gently as he looked at him, taking a breath. "The Irish in me..." he said and moved to Orlando. "Let me pour you some wine, daddy, and you can chill..."

"Thank you....life saving fairy..." he winked to him, moving out to sit down, snuggling in his dressing gown.

He smiled as he got the red wine he had opened, pouring two generous glasses. He carried them over before getting the food, plating up and carrying across. "Mash, pie and gravy...all veggie."

He watched with wide eyes before moaning, warmly as he saw it. "This is amazing..." he said with awe, smiling brightly.

He smiled as he placed it down, sitting as well. "Dig in," he said softly, his eyes shining.

He did as he was told, eating warmly. He moaned, closing his eyes. "You're such a good cook..." he whispered with awe.

He smiled as he ate as well, watching him with warmth. "I think you deserve a lot of good cooking..."

"It's been...difficult," he admitted with a frown. "That sounds horrible. Like I resent it, and I don't."

"No, I understand," he said and watched him, swallowing. "It all happened fast, didn't it? You expected a family...someone to share it with...and instead you are a single parent."

He nodded, taking a deep breath as he watched him, letting out a long breath. "Yeah. And it came out of nowhere."

He nodded as he watched him, looking down. "Look...Orlando...like I said earlier, I don't have anything on right now. And this place is pretty big...do...you want me to stay awhile? A few weeks?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It's....a lot of work. And little sleep," he chuckled weakly, looking down. And lonely.

"And I want to," Michael said and smiled to him. "Look, it'll be fun. You get to settle in a bit, get used to it...with some support. And I get to not be in a penthouse alone."

He looked to him with surprise before giving a half smile at that. "Isn't that the charm of it?"

"Not really," he said and smiled warmly. "I want to spend time with you two."

"Then...I'd love that," he admitted, holding his eyes before looking down with a warm smile at the prospect.

 

~~~~~

 

Michael heard the crying. He had always been a light sleeper. He pushed himself up without hesitation, moving from the guest room. The baby slept in Orlando's room, but...he knew Orlando was tired. He let himself in and moved to the crib, picking the crying boy up. "Hey...shh..." he whispered softly, rocking the baby before humming.

Orlando finally stirred, but the sleep was still heavy on him. He pushed himself up slowly, rubbing his face and watching with confusion. He smiled softly at the sight, taking a shaking breath. "You look good together."

"Me and Errol here have a deal..." he said and smiled as he looked at him. "You go back to bed. I'll change him and feed him and get him to sleep again."

"I should do it," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you...do you like cuddling him?"

"Yes," he nodded as he smiled, looking at Errol whose cries were less urgent now. "I do. And I will do it, Orlando. Changed plenty of nappies in my time."

"How come?" he teased with a soft smile, letting out a long breath as he watched him. "I love cuddling him. It feels...so warm."

"It does..." he said and smiled as he moved to him. "Being the gay friend of lots of couples means that I get babysitting duties. Actually, being the single gay friend does that..." he winked before kneeling, holding Errol. "Let me take care of him tonight. You go back to sleep."

He settled back down as he let out a long breath, but he watched him through half lidded eyes, watching them in the dim light. "You're beautiful together too..."

He smiled gently before nodding, standing. "Go to sleep," he said firmly before carrying Errol to change him and then get him a bottle.

"I am..." he murmured back, but watched them through a crack in his heavy eyelids. "I like cuddles too."

"We'll cuddle soon," he whispered as he looked at Orlando, his eyes warm. "Promise."

"Good," he murmured softly with a smile, curling up on the bed.

 

~~~~~

 

Michael had kept to his promise. Once Errol had quieted down, after a nappy change and some milk, he moved into Orlando's bed. He eased the other man close and put the baby between them, making sure he wouldn't be too hot. Asleep...he saw how tired Orlando looked. A divorce hadn't helped. He frowned as he moved close, to kiss his hair.

He stirred gently, draping his arm over him as he let out a soft breath. "Hey, superman..."

"Hey yourself," he whispered and smiled at how Errol turned towards Orlando. "Your son wants to be close to you."

Orlando smiled softly, stroking over his hair before touching Michael's. "You're such a star."

Michael leant into it as he watched him. "It was only one feed...not much."

"It....means a lot, trust me," he whispered, watching him with a gentle smile. "I love him so much, but it's...hard."

"Not alone now though," Michael said firmly, holding his eyes. "I will stay...let you get settled with him."

"Thank you," he said softly, holding his eyes gently as he swallowed. "I want to be a good dad."

He watched him for a long moment before touching his cheek. "Orlando...you are a good father."

He smiled softly, letting out a shaking breath. "I hope so," he admitted. "I need to make up for two of us."

He frowned as he touched his cheek, caressing lovingly. "What do you need to make up for?"

"Her," he whispered with a frown, shaking his head. "That he won't have her."

He watched him before touching the baby's cheek. "I think you are worth a dozen of her. Yeah, he won't have her...it doesn't harm him to be raised by a loving father."

"I hope not," he admitted with a soft smile, touching Michael’s hand. "Thanks."

"You will meet someone...fall in love," he said and stroked his hand tenderly.

He squeezed his hand, letting out a long, shaking breath. "I just want to get things right."

"Well...for now, it is easy...fed, changed, washed, loved, asleep..." he smiled and leant to kiss Orlando's hair tenderly.

Orlando leant into the feeling, letting out a long, shaking breath as he shifted closer to him. "You've been so good to me through this."

"Because I love you," he whispered and stroked over his hair. "And you have been an amazing friend."

He smiled softly to him, reaching to caress his lips. "You're a rock. I'll find a way to pay it back."

He kissed the fingers, his eyes shining. "You're keeping me from going mental alone at home..."

"Same," he laughed gently, watching him with warmth. "You can stay whenever you want, Michael....you don't even have to work," he teased.

He smiled warmly as he nodded, watching him. "I will stay awhile. And you know what, you should have people around. I mean, has anyone except Sean and Viggo been here?"

He watched him for a long moment, taking a deep breath. "Actually, you're the only one."

He watched him with surprise before frowning. "Oh Orlando..." he said and kissed his hair tenderly. "You need to get some people over. Look...give me a week. I can invite some people over, get some food going...just a couple of hours. So you can see your friends."

He watched him, unsure as he took a breath. "I don't know...I'm tired...I look a mess....so does my place..."

"A week will give me time to clean it up and you get to sleep," he said and smiled gently, touching his cheek. "It would be a couple of hours, informal...only good friends. Sean, Viggo...and that guy you always mention in your emails, the one you were on the last film with..."

Orlando chuckled softly, watching with a small smile. "You mean Vincent?"

"Yes...Vincent," he said and smiled gently, looking down at Errol. "And they must all be desperate to meet him."

"Do you think so?" he whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. "They all told me I was making a mistake."

"Marrying her? Yes..." he said softly, his eyes gentle. "But never creating this beautiful boy...that was a blessing. A true one."

He smiled at that, nodding as he let out a long, shaking breath. "That's very true."

He smiled and leant to kiss his forehead. "You need to rest...and think. So sleep...I will stay here."

"Sleep here with us," he whispered, kissing his hand gently before kissing Errol's cheek and settling down.

He nodded as he watched him, his eyes gentle. I will..."

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando smiled warmly as he held the baby in the small paddling pool, turning his head away as the boy splashed, but he still needed Orlando's hands to keep him upright, too little to sit up himself. "Cheeky boy!"

Michael laughed warmly as he watched them, his eyes shining. He carried the Pimm's over, placing the jug and glasses down. "You get him nice and soaked, Errol...just how we like him..."

"No! Don't you encourage him!" Orlando laughed warmly, reaching for a glass with a grateful smile. "This looks amazing, thank you...."

He smiled as he sat down, watching him with warmth. "You deserve a treat..." he said and chuckled as he reached to stroke over Errol's head, grinning.

"His hair is so dark," he smiled warmly, watching fondly. "No Legolas here...."

"Just Orlando..." he said and smiled as he looked at the baby. "He does look so much like you..."

"You think so?" he smiled proudly. "Is that a good thing?"

"It is a perfect thing because you are perfect," Michael said softly and met his eyes. "And you look more rested."

"I feel better already," he said softly with a small smile, watching him with shining eyes. "Amazing what a night's sleep can do."

"And you will have a lot of them," he said warmly, chuckling as he watched Errol. "And you, little man, are going to have so much fun...with uncle Michael around."

"Yeah...Uncle Michael can make things fly with his mind!" Orlando teased with a warm smile.

Michael blushed as he watched Orlando. "Yeah, but Daddy can shoot an orc with a bow and arrow...and he wears leggings."

"I do not!" he laughed warmly, shaking his head, covering the boy's ears. "Don't listen! Don't listen!"

Michael laughed warmly, shaking his head. "Oh, he will grow up watching Lord of the Rings..."

"That would be embarrassing...he has to watch xmen too then, but not shame..." he said lightly with a smile.

He blushed at the words, biting his lip. "You watched it then, I take it?" he asked softly.

"Yes," he said gently, holding his eyes with a soft smile. "I thought you were amazing."

He smiled as he held his eyes. "That means a lot to me," he admitted, with a warm chuckle.

"I mean, your talent, it's just..." he shook his head with a weak smile. "I can see why you and Viggo get on."

He smiled as he held his eyes. "I suppose we do. I like the man," he said and took a breath. And then he chuckled as Errol started crying. "Aw, not getting enough attention?"

"Aw, angel..." Orlando chuckled softly, dipping his fingers in the water, splashing it to try and get his attention again. "Look...."

Michael smiled as he watched the baby laugh, taking a deeper breath. "He has so much of you in him..."

"What? Short attention span and simple pleasures?" he laughed warmly as he looked to him.

"Yes," he said and smiled as he watched the boy before reaching to take the yellow rubber boat, moving it in the water.

Orlando smiled warmly, helping Michael before a glimmer caught his eye from the end of the garden. He took a breath, sitting back. "Did you see that?"

He looked over at it, frowning as he saw it. "Yes..." he said and stood. "Stay here..."

Orlando frowned, taking a breath as he stood, pulling Errol up. He held him close and rocked him to try and soothe the tears that threatened at being pulled out the water.

Michael walked over to where the flashes came frown, his body tense as he approached. "Hello?"

The man moved quickly, turning to run as he took a breath. He'd managed to scrabble over the fence in, but realised his path back might not be so easy.

Michael legged it after him. He had been training...so he was fast. And he threw himself on him, tackling him down as he let out a breath, pinning him. "What the fuck!"

The man struggled, breathing hard. "I'm just doing my job! Get off me!"

He watched him, leaning close. "Private property..." he said as he held his eyes. "Now, you were taking pictures...what paper do you work for?"

He frowned, shoving at him to try and get free. "Magazine actually. It doesn't matter to you. Just let me go, and we'll forget about this."

He pinned him harder, holding his eyes. "Memory card," he said, his voice firm. "And your name. And I might not report you."

He pressed his lips tight together, watching him with a frown. He swore, pushing the camera into his hands. "Nathan White."

He took the camera and took out the memory card, pocketing it. "Well, Mr White...I am sure that you know what channels to go through should you wish an interview with Mr Bloom?"

"I just need pictures to sell," he replied with a frown, pushing himself up with a grimace. "You know how it is."

He watched him for a long moment. Yes. He did. He took a breath. "A grand. It's what I am paying for those pictures. I'll tell my agent to get in touch, you should have a bank transfer within the week. It includes your silence and you not coming back here."

Nathan frowned, watching him before nodding, rolling his shoulders. "Seems like you two are getting...close."

"We're friends. Been friends for awhile," he said and stood, watching him. He frowned slightly. "You'll be okay, go home and have a bath."

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured with a frown, making his way out with a sigh.

Orlando watched Michael as he moved back, holding Errol close against him. "Everything alright?"

"Yep," he said and smiled warmly to him, moving to kiss his hair. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Sure?" he asked softly, letting out a soft breath, stroking Errol’s hair.

"Positive," he said and smiled warmly. "It's all sorted, a misunderstanding...got some pretty pictures in my pocket though."

He sighed, smiling gently though, trusting that he had it under control. He sat back at the pool, putting Errol back in the water and the grizzling stopped almost immediately. "Fun...."

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando took a slight breath, watching himself nervously in the mirror. He was sure he looked like crap. He frowned, his breath shaking as he tried to adjust his shirt. Nothing looked right...and everyone would be here...asking questions, in his disorganised home.

Michael smiled as he moved through, carrying Errol as he looked at him. "You look good," he said and moved to him. "Got a punch, got the beers, some finger food...enough for two hours, not a sit down meal so we can kick them out."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked quietly with a frown, taking a breath.

"Yes...it will stop questions too," he whispered and smiled gently. "Sean and Viggo and Vincent. Who is bringing his date with him...apparently they had set something up, but he really wanted to see you."

He watched him with surprise at that before taking a breath. "He should have said...."

"We can accommodate one more person," he said easily and stroked over his hair. "It'll be fun. I promise."

He let out a shaking breath before smiling gently. "I’m nervous," he admitted.

"It's okay...it will go smoothly," he said and smiled as he leant close to kiss his cheek.

He leant into it, letting out a long breath but calming down at what he said. "Thank you," he whispered.

He smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining as he handed Errol to him. "Here...I am going to put out the cheese dippers..."

"Thanks," he said softly with a smile. He held him close, stroking over his back and dark hair, keeping him tight to him, enjoying the warmth as he smiled, moving him softly. "All your favourite people will be here," he whispered.

Michael smiled as he heard the doorbell and moved to open the door. He smiled at the man there, offering his hand. "You must be Vincent....I'm Michael."

He grinned to him, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. "I've heard a lot about you too. He doesn't shut up about you..." he chuckled, he looked back and motioned to his date. "And this is Jensen..."

Jensen smiled weakly as he looked at him, offering his hand...he was nervous. Shit, he was scared. Michael Fassbender was a big name. Orlando Bloom too. And he was very on edge. "Hi..."

"Hi," Michael took the hand and smiled warmly. "Come on in...there's drinks and food...no meat, but I got cheese."

Jensen let out a breath and glanced at Vincent before moving in, rubbing his arm awkwardly. He  
had a gift bag with him. A teddy bear for the baby.

Vincent wrapped his arm warmly around Jensen's waist, smiling to Michael. "Is he...alright? He's been hiding like a leper..."

"Just a lot on...Errol is beautiful though..." he smiled warmly to Vincent. "Orlando! It's Vincent and his date!"

Orlando moved through with a soft smile, holding the baby close as he took a breath. "Hey..." he said softly before looking to Jensen with surprise. "Vincent! You didn't tell me you were shagging a Winchester!"

Jensen blushed at the words, taking a breath before offering the bag over. "I...hi...I...got this," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks..." Orlando smiled gently as he took the bag and offered Errol carefully over to Michael. He looked in, grinning at what he saw. "Oh it's great, he'll love it...."

He smiled warmly, with relief at that. "It was a bit...last moment."

"That's okay," Michael said and smiled as he looked at him. "Nice to meet you, Jensen."

"I love the show," Orlando said softly, watching him with a small smile. "You carry it well."

"It's...amazing hearing you say that," he admitted as he watched Orlando with awe. "We're all huge fans. Last Christmas we did a Lord of the Rings marathon..."

Orlando laughed softly at that, moving to offer them drinks. "Did you dress up?" he teased.

Jensen smiled as he watched them, his eyes shining. "Maybe..."

"Oh now you have to tell me who you were," Orlando laughed warmly, getting a drink for himself.

Jensen grinned as he watched him, taking a breath as he sipped the drink. "I was Boromir, Jared was Aragorn and Misha was Legolas because he is tiny. And Jim was Gimli and hated us all for calling him a dwarf."

"Hang on, hang on...you calling me tiny?" Orlando leant to him with a small, playful smile, his eyes shining as he started to relax.

He laughed warmly as he watched Orlando, with awe. "Smaller than the rest..."

"We like Orlando like this," Michael said and smiled warmly, before the doorbell rang again.

Orlando smiled softly, taking a deep breath. "I'll get it..." he said gently, moving across to open up the door with a smile.

Sean grinned as he saw Orlando, pulling him close into a hug. "Lad..."

He laughed, gripping him tightly to hug him back, letting out a long breath. "Missed you, Sean..."

Sean stroked over his back, taking a deeper breath. "Missed you too...but I was always there, should have phoned me..."

"Didn’t...want to bother you," he said with a half smile.

"We like it when you bother us," Viggo teased with a suggestive look, moving in to bear hug the pair of them together.

Sean smiled as he let out a breath, kissing Orlando's cheek. "How are you, lad?" he asked in a whisper...between the three of them.

"Getting there," he whispered back, taking a breath with a small smile. "Michael's...got me back on track."

He smiled gently and nodded, stroking his hair. "Can I see the little star?" he asked, with gentle eyes.

"Of course...." He led Sean by the hand over to Michael, smiling warmly. "This is Errol...my sweetheart."

Sean smiled warmly as he looked at the baby. He took him from Michael, holding him close. "Oh Orlando...he is so beautiful," he said with awe, chuckling. "Good size too...strong lad..." he held him easily, with the practiced relaxed stance of someone used to holding babies. He touched his hand, stroking it with his finger. "Good grip too."

Orlando smiled softly, almost proudly. "A good addition to the family?" he whispered softly.

"He is perfect," he whispered as he looked at him, smiling. "Scared of being a dad? I know I was."

"Yeah," Orlando said quietly, watching them before looking down with a slight frown. "Especially now I'm on my own."

Sean looked at him before smiling gently. "But never alone," he said softly. "I want to help. In any way I can..."

He watched with surprise before smiling softly. "This is turning into a baby shower..." he laughed softly.

"Because you didn't let us throw one," Sean said and smiled as he heard Errol cry. "Oh...oh, no," he laughed as he lifted him up, making him look at him. "What is that for? Come on, mate, stiff upper lip..." he held him close. "He's a bit wet...I can change him if you want to."

Orlando watching him with surprise before laughing softly. "I won't argue with that...." he looked around with a small smile. "Thanks guys. It...means a lot that you're here."

Sean smiled as he leant to kiss his cheek. "We missed you, you know," he said and chuckled. "So supplies and changing table in the bathroom?"

Orlando nodded with a warm smile as he took a breath, watching him head out. "Viggo...this is Vincent and Jensen..."

Jensen watched Viggo with wide eyes, swallowing. "Hello..." he whispered, offering his hand nervously.

Viggo chuckled, gripping his hand tightly and shaking it with a grin. "What's this? Am I made of glass?"

"No...I...you're Viggo Mortensen," he said with a blush as he watched him. "It's...an honour to meet you."

"Makes me sound like royalty, or a hero," he chuckled, giving him a half smile, his eyes shining. "I'm just an actor. Like you."

"No..." Jensen chuckled and nudged Vincent. "Vincent here can testify that I am not...like you. You're...well...Viggo Mortensen!"

"I hope he is," Michael said and smiled, moving to them. "You alright, Viggo?"

Viggo grinned to him, nodding as he pulled him into a hug. "Playing Mary Poppins?"

He nodded as he hugged him back. "Loving every second of it," he confessed softly with a grin.

"Maybe family life suits you," Viggo gave a half grin to him, his eyes shining.

"I think it does," he held his eyes with warmth. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"We wanted to," Viggo said firmly with a small smile. "To be honest, we'd wondered why it had taken so long," he said softly, knowing Orlando couldn't hear, having followed Sean out.

"I think...he was worried about...how we all reacted when he got married," Michael admitted and smiled gently, holding Viggo's eyes. "And I don't think he quite realised that we love him...and we want to be here."

"Errol's just adorable," Vincent smiled warmly, shaking his head as he took a breath. "Marriage might have been sour, but that little one isn't."

"I think he needs to be told that," Michael admitted and smiled warmly. "Come on...more drinks everyone."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled gently as he finished changing the baby, taking a breath as he glanced at Orlando...who had been quiet. "Lad...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled weakly to him, letting out a long breath. "You're really good at that."

"Got experience," he said and smiled gently, watching him. "Come here....give me a hug."

He moved to him, pulling him close and holding him tight, taking a deep breath. "Terrified."

He stroked over his hair, swallowing. "It never ends, that feeling...you love him so much that you are scared to mess up."

"I don't have anyone to make up for it though," he said quietly, shaking his head with a frown. "I have to do this all."

"Orlando...you don't," he whispered and stroked his hair lovingly. "Look...you're a single parent. But you have a support network. Me. Viggo, Ian, Michael, Dom, Vincent...your mum, your sister...."

"What if I get it wrong?" he whispered. "What if I hurt him? What if...I can't cope?"

He watched him before kissing his forehead. "You will get a lot of things wrong. You will never purposefully hurt him...and if you don't think you can cope, you phone me. Day or night..." he smiled gently.

He hugged him tightly, letting out a long breath as he kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Sean. You've...been here."

He kissed his hair, nodding. "You're a good father," he whispered quietly. "Just...don't be ashamed to ask for help. And don't beat yourself up for all this. You have a beautiful child. Worth everything."

He nodded softly, watching him with dark eyes. "I love him so much," he whispered. "It almost aches."

"It will always be like that," he said and touched his cheek, caressing it.

He smiled warmly, holding his eyes as he let out a breath. "Michael's been...amazing."

He smiled at that, nodding as he pulled back and picked Errol up, who had started gurgling happily. "Good..." he said and smiled gently to him. "And he is very handsome..."

"I keep thinking so....but I figured I was just biased," he laughed softly, shaking his head.

He smiled warmly as he held his eyes, taking a deeper breath. "And he is gay, you know."

He looked to him with surprise before taking a breath. "No...he's been linked to half of the hollywood girls."

"No, he is gay...Viggo told me," he said and smiled warmly. "He is a party boy...that's different."

He watched him with surprise, sucking in a long breath. "I wasn't sure if it was just me...."

"No..." he watched him, his eyes gentle. "Orlando...want some advice from an old man?"

"Always," he whispered, kissing his cheek gently. "And you're not old."

He smiled gently as he watched him. "Find love. A man to love, who is good with Errol..."

He let out a soft breath, searching his eyes. "Would that be fair on him?"

Sean smiled gently as he looked at him, stroking the baby's head. "I think any man would be blessed to have you both."

"You're....amazing, you know that?" he said softly, kissing to kiss him softly and chastely.

He smiled as he gave him a chaste kiss back. "Well, I like being reminded," he teased, watching him. "Just because you're a father doesn't mean you have to live...in the quiet. You don't have to change...your priorities do, but you shouldn't."

He smiled softly at that, taking a breath as he met his eyes. "I was worried about seeing you all."

"Never should be worried about us," he said and smiled as he looked at Errol, his eyes warm. "We love both of you."

 

~~~~~

 

Jensen smiled weakly as he got out of the car, looking at Vincent. "I like them," he said gently, holding his eyes. He bit his lip, studying him. "Why don't you stay over?"

"Because you might think I'm coming on too strong?" he asked softly, watching him with a small smile.

"I want you to stay over," he said and smiled to him, his eyes warm. "So come on, don't be stupid about it."

"I'm not the one being stupid..." he laughed, locking the car up before following him.

He smiled as he got the keys out to unlock the door. "Yeah, and how am *I* being stupid?" he teased and looked at him.

"Always worried about how it might look with us hanging out together," he shook his head with a small smile.

Jensen frowned as he let him in, taking a breath as he met his eyes. "Not for much longer," he said and touched his hand. "Look...I know I have been the one always hiding us. But...maybe you are right. Maybe it shouldn't matter that I am seeing a man?"

"It *doesn't* matter," he said softly, holding his eyes as he took his hand quickly. "I know it's...different for you though. I know you worry about your fan base."

He smiled weakly as he pulled him close, kissing him. "It...pays. And I love the job."

"And you're great at it," he assured him, kissing him hard and deep with a moan.

He moaned as he pressed close, his hands burying themselves in Vincent's hair. "Missed you...missed you a lot..."

"Then I'll definitely stay," he whispered, holding the side of his neck as he kissed him deeper, pulling him closer.

He moaned as he broke the kiss, holding his eyes with warmth. "I want you to stay. And close...close to me all night."

He nodded, breathing harder at the prospect, running his thumb nail down his jaw. "I want that...you're so beautiful."

He leant into the touch, watching him with shy eyes. "You mean that?" he asked, touching his chest.

He nodded, smiling warmly as he held his eyes. "You know I do."

He smiled warmly as he kissed him, quickly, moaning. "Yes...I know...so stay in my bed..."

"If you insist..." he whispered against his lips before kissing him hard and deep, moaning into his mouth.

He moaned as he kissed him deeply, pressing his body closer. He loved this...the kisses, the warmth.

"Better take us inside..." he breathed against his lips with a grin. "Before I ravish you on the doorstep..."

He moaned as he got him in and to the bedroom, laughing softly. "I hope you like my bedroom..."

He glanced around with a grin. "There's a big bed...I like it..." he grinned, pushing him down as he started to undress him, biting into his shoulder.

He moaned as he reached to undress him as well, his eyes warm. "I can't believe you are friends with Orlando Bloom...and Viggo Mortensen...and Sean Bean...and Michael Fassbender!"

"Does it matter?" he laughed softly. "Okay...so maybe I was a bit....dazzled at first too."

He watched him for a long moment before kissing him with need. "I know...and it is pretty cool..."

"But they're nice people. And they liked you....Orlando seemed a bit dazzled himself," he chuckled, stroking down his chest.

He blushed as he leant into it, holding his eyes. "I can't believe he knew who I was..."

"Loved the show too," he grinned, undressing him warmly. "I already knew that."

He moaned as he pressed his naked body close, holding his eyes. "Yeah? Should have said..."

"Wanted to surprise you," he teased, kissing him warmly with a smile.

He smiled and arched under him, his eyes shining. "I loved that surprise..."

"Good," he grinned, kissing him long and deep, running his hands over his soft skin.

He moaned as he got him naked in return, feeling over his body with awe as he shivered. "Warm..."

"You've played hard to get," he teased with a soft laugh, smiling as he kissed him deeply with need.

He moaned as he kissed him, wrapping his legs around him with need. "I was...unsure."

"About me?" he asked softly, holding his eyes as he took a breath.

"Yes," he admitted softly, kissing him. "I wanted to get to know you properly...to see if...you were the one."

He watched him with surprise at the words, letting out a long breath. "And what did you think?"

He smiled gently as he searched his eyes. "You're genuine. You are honest...and warm. So warm."

He looked down, letting out a long breath before giving a half smile. "Warm and cuddly then."

He smiled gently and shook his head. "No...strong. Strong and handsome..." he leant to kiss his ear. "And I love you."

He pulled back to watch him with awe, taking a shaking breath. "You....love me?"

He met his eyes, holding them for a long moment. "I do," he whispered softly, with awe. "I love you, Vincent."

He let out a shaking breath, swallowing hard as he sat back, searching his eyes. "I...can't believe it."

Jensen watched him with dark eyes as he moved close, to stroke his cheek. "Why not?" he asked gently.

He just shook his head, frowning as he let out a shaking breath. "I thought I was a distraction."

He watched him with shock before shaking his head. "No...No, I...never...”

He smiled softly, stroking his cheek as he let out a long breath. "I'm glad," he whispered. "You're so special."

Jensen held him close, kissing him deeply. "I want you. Not just as a fuck...I want you as a partner."

He smiled softly, watching him with awe before letting out a shaking breath. "Good...because I don't want to leave you. Or share you."

He smiled as he stroked over his hair, holding his eyes. "Then don't. Although...you have never shared me, Vincent."

"Yeah?" he grinned at that, pressing close and holding the side of his face, feeling it before kissing it warmly.

He moaned as he watched him, holding his eyes with warmth. "I don't sleep around when I meet someone I like..."

He smiled at that, pinching his chin gently as he watched him, breathing hard. "Love you too, Jensen..."

He smiled at the words, taking a deeper breath. "You do?" he asked as he touched his chest. "I...suppose I worried you thought me a bit of a stupid American."

He laughed, watching him with disbelief. "Why would I?"

"Because a lot of people do," he said and smiled as he kissed his jaw. "But I know you don't...but I was careful in the beginning..."

"I never thought that," he said firmly, gripping him tighter as he pulled him close to him, kissing him deeply.

He smiled as he kissed him, groaning as he snuggled closer. "I know that now," he said and licked his jawline, groaning.

He shivered, breathing hard as he watched him with awe. "Respect you way too much."

He moaned as he nodded, his eyes shining. He pulled him closer, easing back. "Not too much to treat me right..."

"Maybe...like a delicate flower..." he teased with a sigh, watching him with shining eyes.

He laughed as he slapped his side, groaning as he pulled him over him. "Like a man needing you...desperate for you...so fucking hard for you..."

He moaned at the words, breathing hard as he watched him with awe. He kissed him hard and deep, moaning into his mouth as he rubbed down over his cock, feeling him properly, rubbing the weeping liquid into his skin.

Jensen groaned as he thrust into it, breathing hard as he held his eyes even as he kissed him back with need. "Want you...want you so badly..."

He used his slick fingers to rub over his tight opening, breathing harder at the feeling, moaning out. "This is too good..."

Jensen moaned as he spread his legs for him, smiling warmly. "And yours...fuck, that part of me is always yours..."

He grinned at the words, licking over his lips with warmth, letting the fingers push inside. "Like that?"

He moaned and nodded, breathing harder. "Yes...love that..."

"Good....good, it feels so hot..." he laughed breathlessly, stroking inside of him, feeling him firmly.

He moaned as he pulled him firmly down over him to kiss him with need. "Like how tight I am?"

"Love it...makes me want to fuck it," he breathed against his ear, moaning warmly.

He groaned as he closed his eyes, breathing harder as he touched his side, running his nails over it. "You can fuck all you want..."

He shivered with the touch, breathing hard as he kissed hard on his neck before sucking it, marking it up.

Jensen cried out, closing his eyes with bliss as he trembled under him. "Fuck..." his cock pulsed, more precum leaking.

He moaned at the feeling, breathing hard as he watched him with awe. "Want to be inside you, Jensen..."

He moaned as he kissed him, deeply with need. "Want you to fuck me...want you to take the time to take me deep..."

He breathed hard, his breath shaking with heat as he moved up firmly over him, feeling him with need. "I want you..." he whispered, rubbing his hard cock against him.

He moaned as he watched him, holding his eyes. "Want you...always want you, Vincent..."

He moaned at the words, breathing hard as he started to push inside of him, gripping his hair tightly in his hand.

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando smiled softly where he sat on the bed, rocking Errol gently on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you persuaded me to have them over."

"Good," Michael said as he watched them, his eyes gentle. "They all wanted to see you...and I hoped it would make you see that this is...okay."

"And they don't think I'm stupid...or a lost cause," he chuckled weakly, stroking the baby's back.

He watched him for a long moment, taking a breath. "Orlando...I think you will find that...we are all happy for you. For you having a beautiful son."

He smiled softly at that, searching his eyes for a long moment. "Sean...told me something."

"Yeah?" he asked as he smiled, moving to them and sitting down. He touched Errol's hair, watching Orlando with warm eyes.

"He said you were gay," he said softly, watching him with a gentle smile.

"I am," Michael said and smiled gently, holding his eyes. "And I thought you knew."

"No..." he laughed warmly, shaking his head. "No, not really anyway, I thought you were...a playboy."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I like partying. So yeah, I will go out with friends, a lot of them girls. I'll snog them because it is fun, get trashed and wake up alone at home..."

He searched his eyes, taking a breath as he watched him. "I'd rather you didn't wake up alone," he said softly.

Michael met his eyes for a long moment, reaching to touch his cheek. "Who should I wake up with, Orlando?"

He swallowed, searching his eyes for a long moment. "I'd rather you woke up here," he said softly.

He smiled at that, his eyes gentle. "With you and Errol?" he asked, swallowing slightly...nervous. Because it was a big thing.

"Yes," he let out a shaking breath, searching his eyes. "But I'm worried."

"Why?" he asked softly, holding his eyes for a long moment.

"In case you think it's just because I want you to look after Errol," he said softly, holding his eyes with honesty. "And...that's not why I want you closer."

He watched him for a long moment before leaning close, kissing Orlando gently. "I want to stay with you. Not just because of Errol either...but because of you, Orlando."

He touched his cheek, letting out a shaking breath before kissing him warmly and deeply, sighing between his lips as he closed his eyes.

Michael moaned softly as he broke the kiss, stroking his cheek as he watched him. "Beautiful Orlando Bloom..."

He watched him with disbelief before letting out a soft, shaky laugh. "I've always thought you're way out of my league."

"Never," he said and smiled warmly as he touched his cheek. "You are out of mine. So warm and beautiful..."

He smiled softly, letting out a gentle breath. "Maybe...I should put Errol to bed and we can...talk?"

He nodded as he held his eyes. "I think that is a good idea...and it looks like he is asleep anyway."

"I think your voice relaxes him," he said softly with a gentle smile, moving carefully over to lay him down gently in the cot, kissing him goodnight.

He smiled gently as he stayed on the bed, watching with awe. "You two are so beautiful..."

He moved to sit with him, smiling gently as he shook his head. "I...wanted a family," he said softly. "Maybe that's why I kidded myself it could work."

He nodded as he took his hand, stroking it. "Thing is...you have a family. You have a beautiful son...who will grow up to be a good man."

He nodded, letting out a shaking breath as he watched him with a small smile. "I was an idiot, thinking it would work out...but I can't be sorry. I'm just...so relieved that she couldn't take him away from me. I...would love there to be room for someone else in our family though.

He watched him with a small smile and lifted the hand to kiss. "I want to be part of it," he admitted softly. "But we need to...make sure I am a good fit. Because...if you want...I'd be there. Always. I'd raise him with you, as if he was my own son."

He watched him with awe, a shaking breath escaping, tears brimming. "You'd do that?" he whispered.

He smiled warmly as he nodded, holding his eyes. "Of course...I know that it's a package. You and him. How it should be...so...I think we should try this out. Us. And him...be completely honest with each other and see if we can work."

He swallowed hard with obvious emotion, nodding quickly before holding him tightly, breathing harder.

He held him close, kissing his hair tenderly, stroking over his back. "I want to be a part of your life...of your home. I want to take care of you both when you need it."

He held him tightly before carefully tilting his head to him, breathing hard. "I want that," he breathed. "But...I don't just want that," he whispered. "I want your...heat too. Your fire....desire...."

He smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining. "Orlando...you'll have it all," he promised and kissed him, deeply...taking his time to explore, to claim.

He moaned into his mouth, breathing hard against his lips for a moment as he gripped his hair, tugging it softly. "I want you to be part of the family," he whispered. "But...I want *you* just as much..."

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes warm as he kissed him. "And you can have me...I want to be with you..."

He smiled softly, letting out a shaking breath as he stroked his cheek. "It's important to me...that you know that," he whispered.

He nodded as he watched Orlando, his eyes warm. He smiled as he kissed him, holding him close. "I know that...I also know you find me sexy..."

He smiled at that, blushing as he ran his hands down over him with a chuckle. "Caught me watching you?"

"No..." he smiled and eased him back, moving over him. "That was a lucky guess and you just confirmed it..."

He laughed warmly, blushing as his eyes shone. "Sneaky bastard..." he breathed, pulling him firmly over him.

He smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining as he kissed him again, feeling over his body. "I want you..."

He moaned at the words, breathing hard as he searched his eyes, reaching up to push his shirt off of him. "Want you more," he breathed.

He smiled as he let him do it, undoing Orlando's shirt as well, his eyes warm. "I want to see you...taste you...take you..."

He moaned with it, breathing hard, his skin heating to his touches as he arched warmly and spread his thighs for him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered with awe.

He smiled as he watched him with awe, getting him naked. "Says you...you are so stunning..." he whispered, his hand stroking over his chest and tummy. He smiled as he looked down, watching his cock. "And this is stunning..."

He breathed hard, watching him with shining, dark eyes, biting his lip. "You make me feel hot..." he chuckled.

He smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining. "You are hot..." he kissed his way down, slowly, moaning as he licked over his cock.

He whimpered, biting his lip as he shivered, his hips lifting up to him at the attention. "Fuck this is just a fantasy..."

He smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining as he took the head in his mouth. He sucked tenderly, his hands caressing over the inside of his thighs.

He gasped softly, his body arching warmly with the shiver of pleasure that ran up through it, his thighs spreading obediently. "Feels good..." he whispered with awe.

He moaned as he took him deeper, sucking slowly even as he felt over his balls...he could feel how hot they were.

He moaned loudly, unable to hold it back as he pulled his thighs back for him, breathing harder with the hot pleasure inside of him, his hand reaching down to grab his hair, encouraging him.

He took him deeper, moaning softly as he stroked over his opening, rubbing a finger against the sensitive muscle even as he started to swallow around the cock down his throat.

He gasped out, the heat pulsing through him almost painfully. He came hard, biting his lip through it as he cried out but it was lodged deep in his throat as he pulled desperately on his hair.

He moaned as he swallowed the seed eagerly, pulling back slowly. He watched him, his eyes warm as he moved over him to kiss him. "Orlando..."

He whimpered, breathing hard as he rubbed his burning cheek against him, catching his breath. "Michael...."

He smiled as he kissed his cheek, closing his eyes. "Got you, sexy..."

He kissed him hard and deep, moaning warmly into his mouth as he felt over his body with warm hands.

He moaned softly as he rolled them over, holding him close as he smiled. "You are stunning..."

He shook his head, breathing hard as he kissed on his neck, his hands moving down to open up his trousers, feeling inside of them. "Not like you...."

He smiled warmly as he thrust into it, breathing harder at it. "Thank you..." he whispered softly, holding his eyes. "Like this?"

"What ever you want," he whispered, with meaning, curling his hand around the back of his neck, holding it tightly as he stroked over him.

He moaned as he leant to kiss him, his eyes warm. "Like this...just this is perfect..."

He moaned with that, breathing hard as he kissed on his neck, his teeth nipping as he wrapped his fingers tight around the large cock, his fingernails scraping.

He moaned as he closed his eyes, breathing hard as he watched him. "Yes...harder...just a bit harder..."

He breathed hard, watching him with need as he pushed his thumb into the head of his cock, sliding into the slit.

Michael bit back a cry, coming with a soft moan instead as he shivered. "Oh God..."

He kissed him with warmth through it, moaning warmly as he tugged his hair softly, breathing hard. "So hot," he whispered with a smile, lifting the seed covered hand to lick slowly.

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes warm as he pulled him closer to hold. "You needed this, beauty..."

He nodded, breathing hard as he kissed his ear softly. "I needed you."

He smiled warmly as he kissed him, tasting his own seed. "You have me."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled warmly as he bathed the baby, his eyes warm. "And then, from nowhere...the dragon appeared..." he teased and moved his hand, covered with bubbles. "And flew over them all, scattering little bubbles..." he grinned and let out a breath as the baby laughed.

Orlando leant against the doorframe, letting out a shaking breath as he watched them with a warm smile, his head resting against the wood. They seemed to get on so well...Errol was enamoured with Michael, and he was starting to think it the same the other way around.

Michael smiled warmly as he finished washing Errol, taking the towel and picking him up. He hummed as he dried him, his eyes gentle. "There, lad...just like that..." he whispered and turned to see Orlando, smiling. "Look...Daddy's here..."

Orlando smiled warmly to them, moving over to kiss Errol's forehead before kissing Michael warmly. "I loved your story..."

"When he gets older they might get a bit more...well...fun," he said and smiled warmly, kissing him back. "Bath time was fun...someone is nice and clean now."

"Wonderful!" he grinned, playing with Errol's hand. "And you got Michael nice and wet too! Good boy...."

"That is no problem...Michael can get something else on," he said and smiled warmly. "I can get him dressed if you want..."

"Sure," he smiled warmly to him. It was no trouble. But in truth...he wanted to give them time together....a chance to get to know each other.

He smiled warmly as he held his eyes, holding his eyes for a long moment, holding Errol close. "I am soaking his towel...hold him for a moment while I get the shirt off?"

He nodded with a warm smile, sitting on the bed and balancing the child on his knee. He jolted him gently, making clicking sounds as if he was riding a horse.

He smiled warmly as he got his wet shirt off, drying himself before smiling as he moved to them. "He will be a rider...We can have a house in Ireland, he can have a pony..."

"A big, country castle....with acres of rough, wildland, and a stable of horses to ride," he grinned stroking his hair. "And I'll ride too....and so will Michael...."

He nodded as he watched them with warmth. "And I will teach you how to fish...and how to get it off the hook and back into the water...and hiking...picking berries..."

"Berries sounds nicer," Orlando laughed softly, kissing Errol's hair fondly. "We're going to have a little wild child by the sound of it."

He smiled warmly as he watched them. We. Us. He liked those words. "And love. So much love."

"All for you," he whispered, holding his eyes with a warm smile before looking down almost shyly.

He watched him for a long moment, leaning to kiss Orlando before kissing Errol's head. "Beautiful boys."

Orlando smiled warmly, watching with a soft chuckle. "I think the red check shirt for Errol today...what do you think, little one?" he grinned to him.

He laughed warmly as he looked at the baby smiling and moving. "I think Errol should wear whatever his Daddy wants him to wear."

"Red check....big red check with your little jeans...seriously, Michael they are *so* cute...." he grinned to him.

Michael grinned as he watched them, his eyes shining. "Then we get you dressed, little man...and some shoes too? Or socks?"

"Some soft little socks," he whispered with a warm smile. "Keep your toes nice and warm."

Michael smiled warmly, looking at Orlando. "I'll hold him, you get the clothes," he said and grinned.

Orlando grinned, easing him over as he took a breath before moving away to grab his clothes up. He held them up for approval, laughing softly. "Here? These?"

Michael held Errol close to his bare chest, watching with awe. "Oh, they are so adorable..." he said, rocking the baby with a smile. "Look at those jeans..."

"I know! Aren't they just so cute!" he laughed warmly, shaking his head. "I always said I'd never be one of those parents that buys loads of clothes.....all I keep doing is buying clothes...."

"I think it is worth it..." he said and smiled warmly, watching him with awe. "You have to let me get him some stuff..."

"You should spare your money!" he laughed softly, shaking his head with a warm smile.

"Never," he said and smiled as he turned Errol, smiling. "You want more clothes, yes?"

Orlando laughed warmly as the boy giggled and reached for Michael's nose. "Oh that is a biased view point...."

He smiled warmly as he watched Errol, leaning closer as he held the boy's eyes. "I'll make sure you have all you ever need, lad...you and your Daddy."

Errol just smiled to him, jigging gently from side to side before reaching out, trying to stick his finger up his nose.

"Errol!" Orlando laughed, pulling the hand away with a blush.

Michael laughed warmly and watched the boy, his eyes warm. "He is just curious...it's okay...it's healthy to explore..."

"Can I use the same excuse?" he asked with a soft laugh, watching him with shining eyes.

"Sure," he said and smiled warmly, nodding before chuckling. "Okay, nappy on and then clothes, little man."

"Yes, quickly, before he catches us off guard..." he laughed warmly, carefully lying him down on the bed.

He smiled warmly as he got the nappy, touching the boy's cheek before making a face. "You get it on, I distract..."

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando frowned as he tried to soothe the crying baby, breathing hard as he held him close to him. He swallowed hard, unsure what else he could do to soothe the lad.

Michael moved in, watching Orlando for a moment. He moved over to them, seeing how upset he was. "Give him to me for a moment, beauty," he said gently, meeting his eyes.

He watched him, unsure...but not because of him, but just because he wasn't sure what would help. "Try and settle him? He likes your voice..." he whispered, taking a shaking breath.

He watched him as he took Errol. He hummed, smiling gently as he touched his skin. "Ah...you're a bit hot..." he said and smiled gently to Orlando. "Got a thermometer?" he asked as he sat down on the bed, humming softly.

He nodded, letting out a shaking breath before moving out to get the box. He almost dropped it as he got the ear thermometer out, frowning as he moved to him. "I thought he was hot too..." he whispered with worry, carefully tucking it into his ear.

He smiled gently as he watched Errol, his eyes gentle as he touched his cheek. He studied his eyes before taking a breath. "How long since he last had some milk?"

"Um...." he tried to think, breathing hard as the thermometer beeped. "This morning, he wouldn't take this afternoon or the one I tried to give him an hour ago, he's just been crying ever since."

"So how many hours?" he asked and smiled gently to Errol, even as his hands checked under his arms and then his neck, even as the baby cried. "What's his temperature?"

"Er....7 hours?" he swallowed, his brow furrowing with worry. "He's got a fever."

"How much is the fever? 38? 39?" he asked and smiled gently, holding Errol closer, rocking him tenderly.

"38.5..." he swallowed, taking a shaking breath. Despite himself, he was starting to panic.

He nodded and smiled gently as he watched him. "He's on formula...he will be more prone to colds. I think we should take him to the doctor, just to look him over. We'll get some more milk into him as well, somehow..." he stood, his eyes gentle before he leant to kiss him. "I think he has a cold."

"You think that's all?" he whispered, letting out a long, shaking breath.

"I think so. But I think we need the doctor to look him over, even if all we do is to be told what paracetemols we can give him," Michael said and held his eyes with warmth. "Come on...let's get ready. I'll drive."

He nodded, frowning as he turned away to pack, taking a deep, unsteady breath. "I'll get his things."

Michael watched him before moving close, still holding Errol. "Orlando...it's okay. Take a deep breath...he'll be okay," he said and leant to kiss his hair.

He swallowed hard, letting out a shaking breath, his eyes red with threatening tears. "I know...I just...should get his things, right? In case we have to wait?"

"Nappies, bottle, that sort," he said and smiled gently, holding the baby close. "Orlando...we'll be okay. All of us. Go and get some comfy clothes on as well, I will dress him."

He searched his eyes for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "Thank you," he whispered softly, nodding as he took a breath to gather himself.

 

~~~~~

 

Michael was holding Errol as he watched Orlando talk to the receptionist. He let out a soft breath as saw him come towards them. "Forms filled?"

Orlando nodded, biting on the skin around the edge of his nail. "Yeah....I don't know what the hold up is though."

He smiled gently as he looked at him, taking a breath. "It's evening, there are other patients...it's okay. Sit down, relax a bit..." he said and smiled gently. He leant close, to whisper in his ear. "We'll be okay."

He swallowed hard, looking across to him, his leg jigging up and down as he watched him. "Yeah."

Michael watched him before wrapping his arm around him, making him lean against him even as he held Errol. "Everything will be okay, boys."

He smiled softly, letting out a long, shaking breath. "There's something soothing about you."

He smiled gently as he kissed his hair. "Because you know I will make sure you two are okay," he said softly before looking up.

"Errol Bloom?" the woman smiled gently as she opened the door. With her hair pinned up and a gentle smile, she did look the picture of a doctor.

Orlando stood quickly, nodding as he moved to her, knowing that he would move with him. "Here....he's got a fever...."

She smiled gently as she let them into the room. "I'm Doctor Rose," she said and smiled gently to them. "Let me see the little one..."

Orlando looked over to Michael, moving out of his way so he could pass him over, biting his lip. "He's hardly eaten today either."

She nodded as she took the baby, smiling gently. She moved to take his temperature. "Has he been poorly before?"

He shook his head, taking a long breath before rubbing his temple. "Maybe I've just not realised...."

She smiled gently and checked the temperature, then felt his forehead. "He is a strong boy..." she praised softly. "His temperature is a bit higher than we like."

"Do you know what's wrong?" he asked quickly, even though he realised it was a completely illogical question.

She smiled gently as she touched the baby, examining him. "I think this poor fellow has a rather bad cold..." she said, with genuine sympathy.

"That's all? There's nothing...serious?" he checked quickly, watching her with large, dark eyes.

She smiled gently as she met his eyes. "I'll weigh him and give him something for the fever...but it is a cold. It's not nice, especially since he can't blow his nose...and he will be like this for about 10 days."

Orlando let out a long breath of relief, turning away from her as he covered his mouth. "Thank you."

She looked at them with gentle eyes before looking at Errol. "I will get him some formula you can mix for him. Something to help. Now, you need to get him to drink and if he gets worse, you come back here..." she said and smiled as she picked him up, to weigh him. "He has a very nice set of lungs."

"Takes after his father," Michael said and smiled, looking at Orlando with gentle eyes.

Orlando gave a weak smile at that, taking a deep breath. "He's been crying all day...I....that's good, right? Silence is more worrying?"

"If he is too tired and sick to cry, you start worrying," she said and smiled warmly. "Good weight too..." she carried him to Orlando and handed him over. "Now, there's some infant ibuprofen I want him to take. And lots of drink. Keep him comfortable and let him sleep as much as he can. But feed him as much as you can as well. Try once per hour."

He nodded, trying to take it all in, glad Michael was there as well to help remember. "Yes...yes, that's good."

"Thank you, doctor," Michael said softly with a warm smile. "I'll get some on our way out...once every four hours?"

"Yes, and only the recommended dose," she said firmly and watched them, her eyes gentle.

"Thanks," Orlando said softly, holding him close to him, moving gently to try and soothe him. "I'm sorry I...wasted your time."

"You didn't waste my time," she said and smiled warmly. "He's only little, things like this need to be checked out."

He nodded, letting out a long breath. "Thanks...I'll....see how he goes," he said gently.

"Don't hesitate to come back here should you need to," she said firmly and opened the door. "Rachel...can you get the special formula for Errol Bloom. And make sure to give them the infant ibuprofen before they leave,"

Orlando walked out carefully, letting out a long breath. "I feel so stupid," he said quietly.

Michael smiled gently and touched his back with a loving hand. "No need...you're a father..."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled gently as he moved to Orlando, rubbing his back gently. "Hey...relax...he's asleep now..."

He nodded, watching him as he let out a long breath. "I was such an idiot...."

He smiled as he turned him and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. "No...you were a worried father."

He held him tightly as he let out a long breath, swallowing hard. "I was scared," he admitted.

He stroked over his hair, cradling him close. "I know you were...and I was too. Just pretended I wasn't..."

"You didn't seem it...you were all calm and collected. I was terrible...what if there really is something wrong one day? And I mess up?" he whispered.

"Well...at least you have me there with you, to mess up with you," he said and smiled as he leant to kiss him, tenderly.

He kissed him softly, stroking his hair as he let out a long breath. "I hope he feels better soon, it must be miserable for him."

"I agree...but we will take good care of him," he said softly, stroking his hair tenderly.

He nodded, letting out a shaking breath before kissing him. "Thank you so much."

"It's okay, Orlando," Michael smiled as he kissed him back. "You go and rest...I'll watch over him."

"No, I'll take first watch," he said softly, shaking his head. "You've done enough today. Get some sleep."

He smiled gently as he watched him before kissing him tenderly. "Three hours, then I take over. Okay?"

He nodded with a small smile, kissing his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered softly before moving over to the crib. He carefully picked Errol up and carried him through to the living room to give Michael some rest in the bedroom. He carefully pulled his own shirt off before settling on the sofa, gently pulling off Errol's clothes too. "There....I know, you're all hot..." he whispered softly, sitting  
back against the arm of the sofa before letting the grizzling baby rest on his own bare chest, skin to skin. "There we go," he whispered, stroking in soothing circles over his back. "No nasty clothes to be uncomfortable..."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael poured the coffee, a small smile on his lips. They were all tired. He moved to the sofa, placing the coffee down for Orlando before picking up the grizzling baby, kissing his hair before sitting down...and taking the bottle of milk. "Come on, beautiful boy...a little bit of this..."

Orlando shifted up closer to them, reaching out to stroke his hair. He touched his cheek, letting out a long breath. "I...think he might be a little cooler now..."

"He is," he said and smiled warmly, his eyes shining as he watched Errol try the bottle. "There...that's it, just a little bit..." he yawned, chuckling warmly.

Orlando watched Michael before kissing him softly. "You don't have to do this," he said softly.

He smiled as he kissed him. "I want to," he said softly, holding his eyes. "I...genuinely want to."

He smiled gently, kissing him softly before looking to Errol with surprise. "Look, he's drinking...."

He smiled and nodded, looking down at Errol. "Hungry little boy by now, no matter how poorly," he said and looked at Orlando.

He let out a breath of relief, smiling to him before stroking Errol's hair. "Good boy....you're a good boy for Michael..."

"And you're making your Daddy really happy, Errol..." Michael whispered softly as he smiled warmly. "That's it, lad...take what you need..."

Orlando let out a soft breath, shifting to rest his head on Michael's shoulder, gently stroking the boy's hair. "He's made of good stuff."

"He's perfect," he said and looked at Orlando with awe. "He is absolutely perfect, Orlando."

He smiled softly to him, almost gratefully. "I think he loves you too."

He smiled warmly at the words before leaning to kiss Orlando. "I love both of you."

Orlando let out a shaking breath, stroking Michael's cheek before leaning to kiss him warmly. "You've made me fall for you too," he whispered.

He swallowed as he kissed him deeply, with a soft moan as he closed his eyes. "Good...not just me then."

"No," he whispered, letting out a shaking breath before laughing at himself. "Guess that makes me easy...."

He smiled as he held his eyes. "No...makes you pretty darn perfect..." he said and smiled as Errol pushed the bottle away. "Okay, you've done well..."

"Definitely...you're a good little boy...." he breathed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "And that's just Michael!"

Michael smiled gently as Errol grizzled and reached for Orlando, his fingers moving. "I think someone wants his Daddy."

Orlando chuckled softly with a small smile. "Let's settle together..." he said gently, taking hold of the child, pulling him close before resting back against Michael.

Michael smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around Orlando, taking a breath. "Thank you...for letting me in that day."

"I...needed it," he admitted, sighing at having to. "We weren't coping."

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes gentle. "You were. But you can cope better with someone..."

"Especially you," he whispered with a soft smile, stroking his tummy.

He smiled warmly as he watched them, with awe. "I like to think so..." he said and stroked over Errol's hair. "You're not the only one who wants a family."

"Wouldn't you want a child of your blood?" he asked softly, holding his eyes.

He met his eyes before smiling gently. "I don't see it as a need for myself to spread my DNA...a child isn't just the genetics...a child is...who they are raised by."

He searched his eyes for a long moment, letting out a breath as he looked down. "I should know that," he chuckled softly.

He watched him, smiling gently as he leant to kiss him. "I love him...and I will love him as my own child...like my flesh and blood."

"Maybe....like my dad with me?" he asked softly, holding his eyes.

He met his eyes, swallowing. "Yes," he whispered softly and kissed his forehead. "Just like that."

He nodded, letting out a long breath before kissing him warmly. "You can love. You have a lot of it."

"I do already love," he whispered and touched his cheek. "I love him. And I love you. And I will keep both of you safe."

He leant to kiss him deeply, moaning softly into his mouth as he gripped his hair, the warmth shivering through him. "Thank you," he whispered with awe.

He smiled as he held him close, closing his eyes as he let out a breath. "When he is better, we can take him to the park? And shopping..."

"Great idea," he whispered with a small smile, resting easily on him.

 

~~~~~

 

Dominic Monaghan smiled as he rang the doorbell, waiting. He carried a gift bag with him...bath stuff for Orlando, and a cute little outfit for the baby. Jeans and a rock tee shirt, and baby converses. He hoped Orlando would like it...God, he missed his friend. And besides, life was lonely right now. He was glad Orlando seemed to be doing better anyway.

Orlando opened the door, grinning as he pulled him in to hug tightly. "Dom! Missed you!"

He smiled as he hugged him tightly, grinning. "Missed you too!" he said with awe, stroking his hair.

He smiled, squeezing him before touching his hair, pulling back to watch him. "You worked out...."

He smiled as he held his eyes. "A little bit," he admitted and looked at him. "You look surprisingly well...for someone with a baby."

"I have Michael helping me out," he smiled, taking his hand to lead him through. "Michael!"

Michael smiled as he came down stairs, carrying the newly changed Errol. "Now that's a hobbit..." he said and smiled to Dominic, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too...Magneto," he said and held his eyes as he took the hand. "And this must be Errol..."

Orlando smiled warmly, nodding as he took a deep breath. "I'm sure he'd like a cuddle from his uncle Dom...."

Michael smiled as he handed the baby to Dominic. "He has been a bit poorly but he is better now."

"He is beautiful," Dom whispered as he held Errol. He smiled as he looked at his face, taking a deeper breath. "Orlando, he has your eyes..."

"You think so?" he asked with a warm smile. "They say babies usually have blue eyes."

"He has brown," Dom said and smiled as he looked at him. "That's brown...and the shape of them too, it's yours..."

He smiled softly at that, almost proudly as he took a breath. "I hope you like him..."

He smiled warmly as he nodded, offering the gift bag to Orlando. "Here...exchange..." he said and winked before studying Errol with awe. "You are so pretty..."

Orlando smiled as he took the bag, laughing softly. "Does that mean I just sold my baby?"

"Maybe," Dom grinned as he looked at Errol. "Oh, he is so beautiful...that little nose...and pouty lips...I will so totally teach him how to pout..."

Orlando laughed warmly, shaking his head. "Don't you go turning my boy into a Rada baby!"

"I want to!" Dom smiled warmly as he watched them with awe. "You two look good too..."

Orlando chuckled softly, letting out a long breath. "We're better now....now that we've slept..."

He smiled warmly as he watched them both with warmth. "It can't be easy," he said softly.

"It's...work," Orlando admitted with a soft smile, taking a breath. "But he's more than worth it."

"I can imagine..." he smiled and smelled the baby's hair, sighing. "I want to bottle him for dark rainy days..."

"Dark, rainy days you should be coming to see us," Orlando said softly with a warm smile, touching Dom's cheek.

He smiled warmly at that, leaning into the touch. "Sure?" he asked gently.

"Always," he said firmly, meeting his eyes with surprise. "I thought that was obvious."

He smiled weakly and looked at Errol, playing with his hands. "You've had a lot on, Orli..."

"Always time for you," he said firmly, meeting his eyes so he had to look at him.

He smiled gently as he met his eyes, his own wide. "Thank you..."

He grinned in return, chuckling softly as he led him to sit down. "I'll get us all a drink, and we can catch up."

Dom nodded and smiled as he sat down. "Sounds like a plan..." he said and looked at Errol. "Oh, he is so cute..."

"He's so fickle, he likes everyone who gives him attention, look at him!" he said to Michael, laughing softly as the baby lifted his hand to try and squish against Dom's face.

Michael smiled easily, nodding as he watched them. "Yeah, he is a bit fickle..." he laughed when Errol got Dom's nose. "Oh, that is legend..."

"Always with the nose," Orlando laughed softly. "Think yourself lucky, Dom, he tried to get his finger up Michael's.

"Eww..." Dom laughed warmly and pulled his head back, slowly. "And about you, Orlando? What does he do on you?"

"He has a thing of weeing on Orlando," Michael said and smiled warmly, shaking his head. "The hazards of a boy and nappy changes."

Orlando laughed, blushing slightly. "Thanks for that, Michael...."

"Hey, he does that to me too," Michael said and laughed warmly.

Dom chuckled as he watched them both, then the smile faded. He studied them, realisation coming and the smile returned...gentle, warm, happy. "Congrats."

Orlando watched him with surprise before blushing gently, taking a breath. "Thank you....is it obvious?" he chuckled.

"Only because I am a genius," he said softly, holding Orlando's eyes with a small smile. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," he said gently, holding his eyes as he took a deep breath. "You approve...better than my last then?"

Dom smiled gently, his eyes soft. "I was rooting for you. I really was...but she didn't deserve someone as good as you. Or as good as Errol."

"Come off it, Dom, you didn't like her and you didn't like me with her," he chuckled softly.

Dom watched Orlando, frowning as he stroked over the baby's head. "I love you. And I would have loved you regardless. I didn't like how she treated you."

"It's alright...I didn't either," Orlando winked to him, watching with a warm smile.

Michael watched them before stroking Orlando's back with a gentle hand. "Can I get anyone refills?"

"That would be great, thanks," he smiled warmly to him before looking to Dom. "You'd have laughed at me....fussing over a cold."

Dom smiled gently as he looked down, stroking over Errol's head. "Do you really think we all thought so badly of you for marrying her?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes," he said quietly, smiling weakly before shaking his head. "Some of you even said it. And I felt stupid for not listening."

"You're stupid then, if you think so little of us," Dom whispered and held the baby close. "We love you. Regardless. We never thought badly of you. Just...I knew you were gay. And you wouldn't be happy with her. But I wanted you to find happiness...love...family."

He watched him with surprise at the words, letting out a long breath. "Dom, I never wanted to offend you. Trust me...the things I thought you were all thinking about me I was thinking about myself."

"But I wasn't," Dom stood and moved to him, handing him Errol as he smiled gently. "That is what I am trying to say. *I* get it."

He stood up, moving close to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry," he said, honestly. "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently and leant to kiss his cheek. "So...never hesitate to get me. Talk to me. Because I missed my Orli...my best friend."

He smiled at that, kissing his cheek in return. "The same goes for you though, you know. You come and see me...." he chuckled when Errol started to grizzle, pulling at Dom's hair. "Oh dear....not enough attention!"

He smiled warmly as he looked at Errol, his eyes shining. "Oh you little terror..." he teased and leant to stroke his nose against him.

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando smiled gently as he looked around, taking a deep breath. "I think I was getting prison pallor in there...." he admitted, looking across to Sean with a chuckle.

Sean smiled warmly, nodding as he pushed the pram. He knew Orlando liked those baby carry things, but Sean had insisted on a pram because of the extra supplies for Errol. And the park was close to Sean's place, a bit more private...and relatively without paparazzi. "You both need to get out more."

"Well with you to tempt me, how can I say no?" he winked to him with a playful grin.

He smiled warmly, his eyes shining. "Well, you need this..." he said and stopped, watching him. "You look better than how I saw you last..."

"Michael has helped a lot," he admitted with a soft smile. "He's taken so much of the work on."

"I think that's nice," he admitted and smiled to him. "Means he...wants to be there. And not just for the fun bits."

He let out a long breath, glancing to him for a long moment. "We're....together, Sean."

Sean smiled gently as he watched him, his eyes warm. "Good," he said and smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah?" he asked softly, watching him for a genuine reaction. "I mean....it's a man..."

Sean smiled gently as he watched him. "So? You think I'm homophobic?"

"No!" he laughed, shaking his head before covering his face. "No...I just...with a kid..."

He watched him with a small smile, his eyes warm. "I have three, Orlando. I still like men."

He smiled gently to him, letting out a long breath. "I'm not being selfish?"

"Never," he said and smiled gently, holding his eyes. "Children want happy parents...sometimes, it means they stay together. Other times, they split...find new loves. All that matters is that the child is safe, feels loved and knows there is a lot of affection in the house."

"He....seems in love with Errol as well as me," he admitted with a soft, almost shy smile.

He smiled at the words, nodding gently as he took a breath. "Good...he should be," he watched Orlando for a moment. "You two need a romantic night out."

He looked to him with surprise before smiling softly. "I...suppose we haven't actually had a date yet."

Sean smiled warmly as he watched him. "You two are having one. Let me find you somewhere to eat tonight, and I can watch over Errol."

He watched him with surprise, taking a deep breath. "You.....wouldn't mind?"

"I am offering...and I can do it all night," he said softly, his eyes gentle. "You two need a date...and maybe even a shag."

He laughed, blushing as he looked away. "Sean!"

Sean smiled and reached to touch his arm. "And maybe, it is the best time. Book a posh hotel room, know your son is safe and just...have some fun."

He leant to hug him, sighing fondly before smiling. "You're great, you know that?"

Sean smiled warmly as he held him close. "Just want to make sure my Orlando has all he needs," he said softly. "We'll drop by mine, I'll get a change of clothes and then go to yours...and you and Michael can get ready to go out."

He smiled softly at that, letting out a shaking breath. "Try and be sexy, huh?"

"You never have to try," Sean smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling away.

"What about you? How's life on your side?" he asked with a soft smile, watching him.

He smiled gently as he looked down, at the pram. "Quiet. Had a lot of work on, so no play."

"Now that doesn't sound like fun at all," he chuckled, looking to him with a warm smile.

"Well, it's just how it is. Got a gritty detective role lined up...pretty intense but good," he said with a pleased smile.

"Great news....well done," he smiled softly to him, letting out a gentle breath. "Viggo said you'd been hanging out with him."

"I have been...when he has time," Sean said and smiled as they walked again. "He is busy..."

"Wow...I'm being left behind!" he chuckled softly, shaking his head with a soft smile.

Sean looked at him for a moment, biting his lip. "I...like spending time with Viggo. Maybe more than I should."

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando let out a long breath, looking around with awe before chuckling gently. "When Sean said he'd get us a table, I didn't think he meant somewhere like this...."

Michael smiled as he looked at him, his eyes warm. "That man has a few tricks up his sleeve on a good day," he said before smiling. "He slipped me this before we left too..." he took the hotel room key and handed it to him.

Orlando watched with disbelief, his eyes wide and shining as he looked to him, holding his breath. "For us?"

He nodded, his eyes warm. "Yeah...I think he is giving us a day off," he said and took his hand. "Never stayed at the Savoy before."

"Me neither...." he chuckled softly, letting out a shaking breath as he watched him. "I feel naughty..." he teased.

He smiled warmly as they were led to their table. Private, in a corner away from others. Romantic. "This...is amazing..." he said and watched Orlando.

Orlando nodded with agreement, letting out a long breath as he watched him with a smile. "You deserve spoiling....after all you've done."

Michael smiled as he touched his hand. "And you deserve it too," he said softly, looking with surprise as champagne was brought over. "We...didn't order yet."

"The champagne has been supplied by Mr Bean, Sir," the man said and smiled gently. "And all expenses for the meal and room have been covered."

Orlando watched Michael, stunned for a moment before laughing softly, blushing as he shook his head. "This is....he's so bad..."

Michael laughed as well before taking the filled champagne glass. "I think...maybe it's his way of saying 'go for it'..."

His blush deepened at that as he tapped his glass to him. "To....exploring."

He nodded as he watched him. "And...our first date."

"Amazing, isn't it..." he said softly, holding his eyes fondly.

"Pretty wonderful too," he said as he let out a breath, "You look so sexy..."

He grinned, looking down with a soft laugh. "You can't say that somewhere like this!”

He smiled warmly as he watched him, his eyes shining. "But it's true...you look ravishing..."

He smiled warmly, letting out a long, shaking breath as he held his eyes. "So do you," he whispered.

He smiled at that and touched his hand, stroking it. "I dressed up for you..."

"You look stunning," he said honestly with a warm smile. "I can't believe how long it's been since I dressed in nice clothes...."

He smiled warmly as he took a breath, just watching him. "You look good for it, beauty."

He smiled gently, letting out a long breath. "I hope Errol behaves for him."

"Sean has three kids...different ages..." he said softly, holding his eyes. "He'll be fine."

"Oh I know Sean will be fine," he chuckled softly before looking down, taking a breath. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be talking about that."

He smiled warmly as he caressed his hand. "Orlando...I want to talk about that too," he said openly.

"Wouldn't you like to talk about us?" he asked softly with a small smile, stroking over his hand as he took a breath.

He smiled warmly as he held his eyes. "I think we need to talk about all of it," he said and chuckled. "But let us at least order first..."

"Yes....I'm starving..." he admitted, laughing softly as he looked over the menu.

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled warmly, his arm around Orlando's waist. "That...was amazing..." he whispered and watched him with awe. "You are so beautiful..."

He laughed warmly, his skin flushed with both the company...and the amount of champagne they'd had. "Says you....you're just stunning. Everyone wants you at the moment."

"Just as well that I only want you," he whispered and smiled as he watched him. "Orlando...can I stay longer at yours?"

"I want you to stay," he said quickly, holding his eyes firmly so he could see it was true.

He watched him, smiling as he leant to kiss him tenderly. "Maybe...a bit of a trial run? Until...we could move in together one day? Officially?"

He let out a shaking breath, swallowing hard as he watched him gently. "Yes....yes, I'd like that," he said softly.

He smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining as he stroked over his cheek. "I would too...I would love that one day."

He leant close, wrapping his arm around the back of his neck, kissing him warmly and deeply. "I love being close to you."

He smiled as he kissed him, unlocking their hotel room door and getting inside, closing the door behind them. "You have me...always..."

He smiled warmly at that, reaching to hold his hand. He let out a long breath, looking around with awe. "This is beautiful..." he said gently.

He smiled as he looked around as well, his eyes gentle. "More champagne too," he whispered and kissed his hair.

"I'm going to be so tipsy...I already am..." he laughed warmly, watching him with warm eyes.

He smiled warmly as he watched him before pulling him close, kissing him. "Yes..."

"Is it your master plan?" he teased with a warm smile, kissing him softly. "You don't have to do that to have your wicked way with me...."

He smiled warmly as he stroked over his back. "I like you laughing and smiling..."

"I always mean to," he said softly, sliding his arms around the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I haven't."

He watched him before kissing him tenderly. "Orlando...it's been a tough year for you..."

"Then let's make it a fun night," he whispered with shining eyes, sparkle in them as he watched him with hope.

He smiled warmly as he stroked over his hair before kissing him deeply with a moan. "God yes...want to see you..."

He moaned softly, breathing harder as he undid his own shirt, pulling it off as he watched him. "Like this?"

He smiled warmly, watching him with burning eyes. "You are so beautiful..."

"I'd like you to think so," he admitted, breathing hard as he stripped the rest of his clothes for him. "Even if that makes me sound vain."

He smiled warmly, holding his eyes with awe. He looked over his body with a smile, taking him in. "Oh God, you are stunning...come close to me..."

He smiled warmly at that, letting out a warm smile, moving forward to him, touching his chest as he leant to kiss him deeply, gripping his hair.

Michael smiled as he kissed him deeply, groaning as he felt over his body with need. He felt over his buttocks, breathing harder. "You burn..."

He moaned warmly at the feeling, breathing hard as he pushed into the touch. "Your fault..."

He smiled as he kissed his neck, taking his time as he breathed harder. "No...I take no responsibility..." he teased.

He laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed him tightly. "You're to blame...."

He smiled warmly as he kissed his jaw, breathing harder. "Yes...all me..."

He whimpered at the sensation, reaching to grab his hair as he pressed up tight to him. "Want you, Michael...."

He smiled warmly as he watched him, his eyes gentle. "On the bed..." he said and started undressing, breathing hard.

He nodded, kissing him with need as he ran his hands over his exposed chest to feel. "Just amazing...."

He smiled warmly as he watched him, undoing his trousers. "You like this?" he asked softly, playfully.

"Of course..." he said softly with a small smile, his fingers teasing over him, wanting more as he bit his shoulder.

He smiled warmly as he eased him on the bed, kissing him deeply as he felt over him. "Look at you...so sexy..."

He breathed harder, the heat swelling in him as he watched him with awe. "No...no, that's definitely you...."

He moaned as he kissed his chest, licking over a nipple before sucking and biting at it, loving the feeling of him.

Orlando groaned as he arched, breathing hard as he watched him, reaching for his hair. "Please...."

He smiled as he pulled his head up, to kiss him gently. He felt over his cock, moaning at how hot and wet he was. "You need me..."

He nodded, breathing hard as he let out a shaking breath, stretching under him and pushing back to the hand. "I do...so much...."

He smiled warmly as he watched him with awe. "You are so beautiful," he said and pulled back, moving to the basket. He smiled as he saw what was in it...oil. He picked it up and smelled it. "Vanilla..."

"Not like our sex, I hope..." he said before he could stop it, before laughing and turning red, clapping his hand over his mouth.

Michael laughed warmly and moved over him, his eyes shining as he stroked over his cheek. "Oh, my beautiful boy...I wouldn't want you to be restricted to a vanilla life..."

He smiled shyly, blushing warmly as he watched him, breathing hard. "I don't know where that came from..."

He smiled warmly as he kissed his jaw, moaning. "From being a beautiful submissive boy..."

He shivered, breathing hard with need as he moved up against him. "Maybe...maybe I am..." he whispered with awe, rubbing his hips up against him.

"No maybe...honesty," Michael smiled as he got the oil and poured some in his hand, warming it.

He shivered, breathing hard as he watched, knowing what it promised as he bit his lip. "So warm..." he whispered. "I want it...."

He smiled as he moved to run his fingers over his opening, moaning. "This feels so good..."

He whimpered, biting his lip as he writhed, breathing hard. "Please...please...."

He smiled gently as he stroked over his opening before pushing one deep with a groan. "Good boy..."

He whimpered loudly, smiling as he reached up to grip his hair with need. "Please....oh...want more...."

He moaned as he pushed the finger inside, slowly and deep, holding his eyes. "You have it all..."

He moaned warmly, breathing hard with desire as he held the side of his face, leaning up to kiss him. "Want more of you...."

He smiled as he kissed him, opening him slowly with two fingers. "You can have all of me..."

He moaned out, breathing hard, his skin burning with it as he shivered. "You're so good...."

He moaned as he curled the fingers, watching him with awe. "When we get used to each other...I will treat you how you should be..."

He smiled as he watched him, reaching to touch his face, his dark eyes shining with desire. "Please....anything you want...."

He moaned as he leant into the touch, thrusting a third finger inside of him. "You, Orlando...I want you now..."

He gasped out, arching with need, his thighs pulling back with it. "You....now...."

He moaned as he opened him properly, searching his face for a long moment. "You're so sexy...so erotic..."

He whimpered, leaning up to kiss him deeply, sucking on his tongue with need. "Please....inside me..."

He moaned as he broke the kiss, pulling the fingers out. He slicked himself up and smiled as he thrust in, slowly, moaning. "So tight..."

He cried out, smiling with the pleasure and heat of it, his body moving with his as he wrapped his legs around him and held on tight. "Michael..."

Michael smiled as he thrust in all the way, slowly, holding his eyes. "Here...got you, beautiful Orlando..." he kissed him deeply with a moan.

He moaned out with the feeling, pressing his face to his neck, breathing hard as he rocked his hips up to him. "So hot...."

He moaned as he started taking him, slowly, enjoying the feel. "So perfect...you are so perfect..."

He moaned with him, breathing hard as he grabbed the side of his face, trying to rock with him. "That feels so good," he breathed hard.

He moaned as he kissed him, taking his time to chase his tongue before thrusting harder. "Making love..."

He whimpered into his mouth at that, his head tipping back as he shivered with heat, his thighs pulling up higher around him as he gripped his back. "Need you..."

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes shining as he took him harder, thrusting against the prostate. "Got you...got you close...take it all..."

He cried out with it, breathing hard through the pleasure and heat as he curled his hips up against him to feel more, his nails digging in. "Anything...I'd take anything of you...."

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes dark as he took him properly, firmly, with need. "Come with me, Orlando..." he gasped and cried out as he came hard.

He screamed out, shuddering with the pleasure as he held onto him tightly, whimpering as he rubbed his face into his neck and rocked with him. "Michael..."

Michael held him close, moaning as he stroked over his body. He rolled them over, holding him over him. "Orlando...."

He held him tightly with a smile, resting his head on his shoulder as he caught his breath, kissing his sweaty skin. "So good..."

He smiled warmly as he stroked over his back, feeling him. "Perfect...just perfect..."

"Oh you made it feel good," he breathed with awe, laughing breathlessly.

Michael smiled as he touched his cheek, caressing it. "We needed that..." he admitted softly.

"I needed you," he nodded in agreement, letting out a long, shaking breath, kissing him softly.

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled gently as he held Errol closed. Bathed, clean and ready for bed...he missed this. Holding a child, making them feel safe. His girls were too old for it and he wasn't all that close to him. He doted on them, loved them...and spoiled them. Because they had never lived with him, just him.

Viggo smiled from the doorway as he watched them, having let himself in. "Now there's a sight...."

Sean smiled as he looked at him, taking a deeper breath. "Viggo..." he smiled and stood, holding Errol close.

"You're such a natural that," he smiled warmly, moving over to them. "Beautiful."

"Do you want to hold him?" Sean smiled warmly, offering the dozing baby over.

"Keep him comfy for now," he said softly with a small smile, holding his eyes. "You're glowing, Sean."

Sean met his eyes with surprise and looked down. "Been years since I have held a baby...I suppose next time it will be one of the girls' children...whenever that will be."

"You never know," Viggo chuckled softly, watching with a smile. "I'm not...crowding you two, am I?"

"No," Sean said and smiled warmly. "I was going to put him to bed...but I am staying up awhile," he winked, touching Viggo's arm. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," he smiled warmly. "And that look on your face."

Sean watched him with surprise, blushing at the words. "What look?"

"Happiness," he said softly, watching with a warm smile.

Sean looked down and smiled weakly. "Missed it with myself too, Viggo."

He touched his back, smiling warmly as he watched him. "You've been...well enough. Just not that...spark."

He looked at Viggo for a long moment before smiling weakly. "I've missed you. Know it hasn't been long but I get lonely."

"Then you should go out and have fun...and ring me," he laughed warmly, shaking his head.

He smiled gently as he met his eyes for a moment. "What if I'd rather...be inside with you?"

"Then call me to come and join you and I'd be here in a flash," he chuckled softly, letting out a long breath. "I thought you knew that."

He watched him for a long moment. "Wouldn't I be...bothering you?" he asked gently.

"Never," he grinned, watching him with shining eyes. "Besides, I like it when you bother me," he winked.

He smiled warmly at the words, watching Viggo. "Okay," he said softly, holding his eyes. "Help me put him to bed?"

"Of course," he smiled warmly, moving through to where the travel cot was set up, pulling the blanket back for him "A new place and new smells..."

He smiled warmly as he nodded, moving to tuck the baby in. "And I am dropping him off at Orlando's tomorrow afternoon..."

"Sweet dreams, angel," Viggo whispered with a warm smile. "He'll break hearts one day."

Sean nodded and moved close to Viggo, his hand taking his to hold. "Do you miss it?" he asked gently.

He nodded with a warm smile, holding his hand tightly. "Yes. I think I miss the...closeness."

"I do too," Sean said and sighed, shaking his head. "I miss being a dad. Never had the chance, not really...being the dad of someone you never see, who you never really talked much to...isn't the same. You and Henry have a great relationship. I wish it was like that with me and the girls."

"He's still closer to his mother though," he shook his head with a gentle smile. "I know how you feel, Sean," he touched his cheek.

Sean leant into the touch, searching his eyes before smiling weakly. "I think we both missed out," he admitted softly. "Marriages that didn't work out...children who grew up without us."

He smiled softly at that, letting out a breath as he squeezed his arm. "You're speaking as if life is over already," he chuckled.

Sean frowned as he looked at him, taking a breath. "I suppose this part is, for me. Too old now. Hell, too old even to come out of the bloody closet."

He watched him with surprise, laughing softly as he met his eyes. "What....you think I'm past it then?"

"No...you're different, Viggo," Sean said and took a deeper breath. "You're unafraid."

"We're just the same Sean," he said softly. "If I'm not past it, then you're not either. There's no reason you can't have a family."

He watched him for a long moment before shaking his head. "Not sure a man would want to start a family with me."

"I don't see why they wouldn't," he smiled warmly, moving to sit with him.

Sean smiled gently as he watched him, taking in his face. Viggo was handsome...but there was something far more powerful in his face. A familiarity that Sean loved. "Not sure..." he admitted and laughed softly. "Shit."

Viggo laughed with him, shaking his head. "You're stuck....because you know it's not true."

He looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes. "It's difficult finding the dream bloke...because I've already met him."

He watched him with surprise, grinning as he leant to him. "Now you have to tell me..."

Sean watched him, taking a breath. It would have been easier with a fag and a scotch, but he never smoked in the house anymore because it would make him chain smoke. And he had made a point of not smoking while taking care of Errol. "You."

He watched him with surprise, taking a deep breath as he searched his eyes, not having expected it. "Me?"

Sean nodded weakly as he held his eyes. "Yeah, you..." he said softly. "Since Rings."

He searched his eyes, breathing hard as he watched him with awe for a long moment. He reached out, gripping the side of his face before leaning to kiss him long and deep.

Sean closed his eyes, kissing him back as he grabbed Viggo's hair, tugging him closer. The kiss was burning hot...he tasted Viggo, that earthy strength he loved about him.

He pushed forward against him, moaning into his mouth as he grabbed his hair in return, kissing him deeply and warmly. He only parted their lips when he needed to breathe. "You should have said....I'd have bent you over in your leathers...."

Sean chuckled warmly, watching him with awe. "I suppose I thought something was up with you and Daisy..."

"I'd feel like I'd corrupted a delicate flower..." he laughed softly, kissing his jaw.

He smiled warmly, almost euphoric with it as he pulled him closer. "Viggo...I love you. I love having you close. I pine for you like some fucking teenager."

"I love that idea..." he laughed warmly, moving firmly closer to him, kissing him hard and deep as he gripped the back of his neck.

He smiled warmly as he kissed him eagerly, stroking over his shoulders. "What do you want?" he whispered, his eyes gentle.

"You," he breathed with a smile, watching him with awe, rubbing his chest. "All of you."

Sean smiled as he watched him, stroking his hair tenderly. "You can have it," he whispered and nuzzled at his neck.

He moaned warmly, leaning into it as he breathed hard, tugging on his hair. "I can't believe you didn't tell me...I can't believe you've felt the same as me," he chuckled.

Sean watched him closely, smiling as he stroked over his hair. "What? That I love you? Or that I want you?"

"Both," he whispered gently, holding his eyes before kissing him deeply with a moan, stroking down his back.

He smiled as he moved closer, to straddle his body. "Been lonely for so long," he said and frowned, hiding his face against his neck.

He frowned at that, letting out a long, shaking breath, stroking his hair and holding him tightly. "Not any more," he promised, almost soothingly.

He nodded weakly, stroking over his shoulders. "Been without a firm hand too," he breathed, suddenly feeling awkward.

He met his eyes, holding them for a long moment before kissing him deeply. "Beautiful lad...without a Master," he whispered.

Sean met his eyes before nodding weakly, taking a breath. "I have served before. I...before Rings, I spent a year as a house slave..."

He watched him with awe, holding his breath and his eyes. "Tell me?"

He watched him for a long moment, searching his eyes. "I...started dabbling during Bond. I was under Pierce...before that, I'd go out and...get hurt. On purpose. I liked the feeling it gave me. But not all masters are good and Bale...wasn't that great. After a year of it, I...settled for a woman. And missed it all so much. After Rings, I...was briefly attached to Gerard Butler, on a three month  
contract. Since then I...have drifted, Viggo."

He searched his eyes, letting out a shaking breath. "You have....experienced a lot," he whispered, shaking his head as he stroked his cheek.

He leant into it before smiling weakly. "I have walked out of a master's house in boxers and a shirt with my trousers over my arm because my arse was too badly caned to get anything on..." he said with a chuckle. "Because...he fell for me and I didn't feel the same way."

He swallowed hard, watching him with pain before kissing him softly. "I would never do that," he whispered gently.

He watched him for a long moment, kissing him back. "What would you do, Viggo?" he asked, stroking his arms. "I never knew you had...slaves."

"For years," he whispered, kissing his hair. "I would treat you well. I would love you and adore you. I'd hurt you when you'd misbehaved, and I'd hurt you to watch your tears and smiles."

He smiled gently at the words, stroking over his sides. "And you would...let me serve? Kneel? Cook? Do whatever you wanted of me?"

He chuckled, stroking his cheek. "I would *make* you serve," he whispered. "I would make you kneel to me, and if you were especially good, I'd let you lick my feet. But cook? Only if you wanted to. I want a man who bends to my hand, not my home."

"I like cooking," he admitted and touched his cheek, caressing. "I also like cooking with someone. So...yeah..." he chuckled weakly and looked down.

"Then we would cook together," he said softly with a grin. "And you could be naked, so I could watch your backside. I love your backside, Sean. Its shape is beautiful and strong...I bet it marks up well too."

Sean felt the blush start at his cheeks and spread up and down. He nodded weakly, taking a shaky breath. "Yes...I...it does..." he met Viggo's eyes, searching them with awe. Viggo, the Viggo he loved...sounded like a perfect Master.

"I have a rule though, a firm one," he whispered, touching his jaw, holding his eyes seriously. "You have a safeword."

Sean watched him with surprise, frowning at the words. "I...haven't had one before," he finally said. "Not...in a proper sense."

He watched him with surprise at that, then anger. "I should beat them black and blue...."

Sean let out a shaky breath, searching his face. "I always saw it as a bit of a joke...I mean...doesn't make a person stop, does it? A word?"

"It should do," he said firmly, holding his eyes with a frown. "It should do, beauty," he kissed him softly. "I stop."

He kissed him back, stroking over his hair. "Okay," he said, believing him as he smiled. "Thank you...your kisses feel nice."

"I'd cover you in them," he whispered with a smile, stroking his chest. "And maybe ice...and hot rings..."

Sean laughed warmly at the words, watching him with awe. "I can take a lot."

"Just as well," he whispered with a half smile. "I can be demanding, Sean."

Sean watched him for a long moment and nodded. "You can tell me?" he asked, but shyly.

"Long sessions," he whispered. "I push...I push hard, Sean. I'll make you stretch yourself. Sometimes I might make you last off for all night....others I might make you come again and again and again, until you're crying with it.

He nodded gently as he held his eyes. "You are a Master...one that understands that what makes it so good for a slave is the lack of choice. There is want, sure...but certainty in the fact that he does everything for his Master. Regardless."  
He nodded, smiling softly as he watched him, letting out a breath as he kissed him warmly. "A master looks after his lad more than anything else."

Sean nodded as he stroked over his arm, kissing him back with need before stroking his hair lovingly. "Can we try?" he asked, holding his eyes.

"I'd love to," he whispered, kissing him hard and deep with moan, gripping his hair.

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled warmly as he rang the doorbell. Viggo had stayed...and they had just talked and kissed. And Errol had slept through the night as well. He smiled as he looked at the baby, his eyes shining. "Going to your Daddy now..."

Orlando opened the door with a bright smile. His eyes were shining and there was colour in his cheeks. The night had clearly done him good. "Sean! Errol!"

Sean smiled as he watched him with warmth. Oh, he looked good for it. "Hello there...got this little man eager to have fun..."

"Aw angel!" Orlando reached out to carefully take him from him, smiling warmly as he held him close and stroking his hair. "I missed you, little man..." he kissed his hair warmly. "Come on in, Sean."

Sean smiled as he took the overnight bag with Errol's things...and a few extra bits he had found for him. "Thanks," he said and put the bag down. "He ate well and slept through the night. Viggo came over and we ended up in the garden today. He has had plenty of time to play."

"Lovely," Orlando smiled warmly as he sat down on the sofa, watching Sean. "You had set so much up for us, you naughty man....it was wonderful."

"Good," he said and sat down, his eyes warm. "You deserved it, Orlando. Did you stay then?"

"Yes," he admitted, blushing as he looked down. "It was....amazing...."

He smiled as he reached to stroke his cheek. "You deserve it," he said softly. "All of you do."

He smiled warmly at that, taking a deep breath. "I think we're....definitely serious after last night."

"Good...that was my plan," he admitted openly, searching his face. "You two are a good fit. I knew that when I first saw you talking."

"You think so?" he asked with a warm smile, but strangely shy eyes.

He nodded as he watched him with warmth. "Yes...I think so. I saw how he watched you...and you him."

He grinned at that, laughing softly as he rocked Errol gently. "We had a great time...especially with how much champagne was quaffed..."

He laughed softly as he held his eyes. "I know how you are with champagne."

"You minx, you had it planned," he teased with a warm smile, letting out a long breath.

Sean nodded as he watched him. He moved close, kissing his hair. "You'll always be my Orlando, and I will always have your back."

He smiled warmly at that, letting out a long breath. "Well Errol seems very happy with your company."

"He had Viggo too," he said and smiled gently to him, meeting his eyes.

"The two men who actually knew what they were doing, it must have been new for him," Orlando teased with a warm smile.

He chuckled warmly and shook his head. "Errol is a very good baby. He likes baths and he sleeps well...a bit fussy when eating, but I found that he likes being as close to naked as possible, against a bare chest."

"He does, funny thing," he agreed with a soft laughed, watching him with a warm smile. "I’ll have to keep an eye on that."

"He just likes feeling safe," he said with a warm smile. "Takes after his father in that sense. Orlando is always happiest knowing he is safe with people who love him."

He watched him with a fond smile, letting out a shaking breath. "Like Sean...."

Sean smiled gently and touched his cheek. "I'll keep you safe and Michael will do the same."

"Who's going to keep you safe?" he asked softly, watching him with a small smile.

Sean looked at him, blushing before looking down. "Viggo," he finally said, taking a deeper breath.

He searched his eyes with question before letting out a long breath, smiling. "You mean...?"

Sean smiled gently and nodded, holding his eyes. "We've kissed. And talked."

"I'm so pleased for you," he watched with a warm smile, leaning to kiss his temple firmly.

Sean smiled and closed his eyes, taking a deeper breath at the words. "I hope it will work out."

"I know it will. You two are perfect for each other, I just can't believe it took that long to work it out!" he laughed.

He watched him for a long moment before smiling gently. "I suppose I had...things to consider first," he admitted with a small, weak shrug.

"Well you're there now, that's what's important," he said firmly, holding his eyes with a smile.

He nodded and smiled warmly as he touched his cheek. "And you...you need to do the same thing," he said firmly.

"We will," he said with a warm smile, holding his eyes. "I think...I think we are going to be serious. He's going to stay with us here."

"Good," he said and smiled as he stroked over his hair. "Good, lad..."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled gently, taking a breath as he waited. He had waxed. He had made sure he was clean. He was nervous and terrified and so excited. So very excited. He glanced at the time, frowning slightly as he shifted. He had to wait for Viggo.

It was a little while later when Viggo let himself in. He moved through to him, smiling at what he saw, taking in a shaking breath. "You are....beautiful," he whispered with a grin.

Sean watched him for a moment before kneeling. He bowed his head, smiling gently. "Thank you, Sir..." he said softly.

He moved to him, breathing hard as he reached out to stroke lovingly through his hair. "You've thought about this."

He leant into the touch, smiling gently. "Yes Sir...I have. A lot," he looked up at him, watching him with awe. He was beautiful. He was truly beautiful and strong.

"Then undress me," he whispered, stroking his cheek. "So I can be like you."

He smiled and nodded, watching him closely. "May I stand, Sir?" he asked softly, with hope. He wanted to ask, not just assume.

He nodded with a smile, letting out a shaking breath. "You're a very good lad....."

He stood quickly, undressing Viggo as he smiled gently. "I...am out of practice, Sir...but I want to be a good lad. I want to make you proud and serve you..."

"You will," he said quickly, remaining perfectly still so he would have to work to get the clothes off of him. 

He smiled gently as he knelt, getting him naked. He stayed on his knees, watching him with awe and want. "You're...big."

"How much do you want to taste it?" he whispered, watching him with awe.

He watched him, swallowing hard. Begging then. He smiled for a moment, watching him. "Please, Sir...I...I have dreamed about this. About tasting you, pleasing you..."

He moved forward to him, so close, his cock moving to his cheek as he breathed harder. "Was it good?"

Sean flushed, whimpering at being able to smell him. So close. He could feel the heat of the cock...of Viggo so close to him. "Yes. Yes, Sir..." he whispered softly.

He stroked down his hair with a soft moan, not moving back. "How badly do you want it?"

Sean looked at him, desperation coming through as his breath became harsher. "Please...please, Sir...I want it so badly..."

"You can have one lick," he whispered with a small, playful smile. "Just one lick."

Sean smiled at him with hope, leaning close. One lick. He took a deeper breath, leaning close to lick from the base and up the shaft, moaning as he licked over the head...all in one, long lick. He pulled back, slowly, holding his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Sir...that...you taste so good..."

He groaned at the sensation, breathing hard with it as he watched the beautiful and strong man obeying him so easily. "Kneel back properly, present yourself."

Sean watched him before shifting. He spread his thighs a bit and reached back, to grip his own ankles. He stayed like that, watching Viggo as he breathed hard. He could keep this position up for a bit...but not too long.

He walked around him, studying him with dark eyes, letting out a breath. "Hips tilted more...."

Sean took a breath as he shifted his hips more, offering himself to Viggo as his eyes went to try and see Viggo's reaction.

He moaned softly, smiling as he stood in front of him to watch him, breathing hard. "Stay like that," he said firmly as he moved to take out his things, taking his time.

He swallowed as he watched him, his eyes dark. He stayed in the position, the strain in his body oddly soothing. Neck hurt, back would hurt...his arms were okay for now. He relaxed slightly, taking a deeper breath.

"Aching then?" he said lightly with a chuckle, hearing the change in his breathing as he stripped the duvet off of the bed. "You will call me Master."

"Yes...Master," Sean blushed at the words, finding himself hardening further at the words. It felt so good to be kneeling for Viggo.

"You can speak when you wish, unless I tell you otherwise," he said softly, moving to wrap a collar around his neck. "But always with respect. If you're disrespectful, I will punish you."

"Yes, Master..." Sean watched him with awe, taking a slow breath. "I have earned a collar already?" it was asked with genuine question and awe.

"Of course you have," he whispered, leaning to kiss him deeply. "I love you."

Sean kissed him back, not shifting from the position he was in...but the kiss was eager and needy. "Master...I love you too..."

"Good," he breathed, stroking his hair. "If you do well, you'll get a new collar though, a better one."

"Thank you, Master," Sean grinned as he watched him, breathing harder as he shifted, slightly.

He clipped a lead onto his collar as he moved back. He tugged on it, expecting him to crawl with him.

Sean shifted on his hands and knees, crawling towards him, his head down...he trusted Viggo to lead him well. He smiled at the humiliation, the way it made his skin tingle, his cock hard and leaking. Fuck. He loved it. And he was ashamed for loving it and that turned him on even more.

"Good boy," he whispered, breathing harder at the sight. He sat on the bed before patting the edge of it to indicate he could climb up onto it with him.

Sean breathed harder as he got up on the bed, kneeling like Viggo had instructed him and feeling grateful that the bed was relatively firm. Keeping his balance was a bit more difficult now, and the collar reminded him that he was truly trapped. He loved it. "Thank you, Master..." he smiled, the praise making his body heat up even further.

He ran his hand up over his chest, breathing hard with it. "So smooth," he whispered with awe, kissing on his jaw as the hand slid down over the hard, wet cock. "Even down here...."

Sean whimpered as he moved into it, his cock jumping at the touch. "I...waxed, Master. All over...for your pleasure..." he blushed, breathing harder as he watched him with need.

"Another rule...you don't come without permission. If you do, I punish you. And it will usually be leaving you hard all night," he warned, kissing him deeply.

Sean whimpered as he kissed him back, gasping for breath. "Yes Master...I...I will not come without permission..."

"Tell me what you don't like, Sean," he whispered, idly playing with his smooth balls.

He moaned softly, frowning slightly as he considered. What didn't he like? "I don't like being locked up in a closet, Master. I don't like being both gagged and blindfolded, Master."

He nodded, watching him as he held his eyes. "Then I promise I won't do either of those things."

He met his eyes with surprise before nodding weakly. "Thank you, Master..." he whispered with awe. He hadn't expected him to be that considerate. He had expected those things to be prime for punishments.

He searched his eyes, seeing the surprise. He smiled, almost sadly as he kissed him gently. "Every act should hold an edge of...excitement for a slave."

He smiled gently as he watched him, taking a breath. "Thank you, Master...I...most would have used it against me, Master...for punishments."

"Then they're not real masters," he whispered, kissing on his neck with a moan as he pushed him down onto his back.

Sean moaned as he let himself fall back, trusting Viggo. He kept his legs bent though, under him...and hands by his sides until he was told differently. "Master..."

He let his hand rub over him as he kissed him with need, his hand sliding firmly and definitely over his cock and balls and then down to his opening, feeling and exploring him

Sean whimpered as he kissed him back, smiling as he playfully bit his lip...to test the limits. To see what Viggo would slap him down for.

He growled at the feeling, slapping his buttock casually, but hard. "Behave."

Sean whimpered softly, watching him with dark eyes. He could argue, he could fight. But no. Instead he lowered his eyes. "I apologise, Master..."

"Good boy," he whispered, biting his lip in response. "On your front."

Sean met his eyes before rolling over, on his front. He pressed his body down but apart from that didn't move. "Thank you, Master..."

He grabbed the lead that was attached to his collar and pulled it up, wrapping it around and tying it to the head of the bed. "There...."

Sean moaned softly, lifting his head. A few inches movement...not much. And he liked the feeling of being choked when he moved his head too much. Fucking erotic.

He smiled as he knelt back, admiring his work. He took the chance to slap him hard over the buttocks, without warning, to gauge his reaction.

Sean's body jumped with surprise at the hit and a soft groan worked itself up from deep in his chest. He moaned softly, spreading his legs to offer himself, resting his head back. "Thank you, Master..."

"Good boy," he moaned softly with excitement at the response. He was going to be so good to use. He moved away, coming back with a cane. He rubbed it over his buttocks so he could feel what it was. He was going to undo the bad memory of canes.

Sean tensed as he felt the cane, frowning as his hands tried to find something to grip. "M...Master?" he let out a breath, frowning. He was scared of the cane. Not of Viggo though.

"Easy. You're going to take it," he said firmly, hitting him lightly with it, five successive whips, quick, before he could fear it, and then stopping, stroking in soothing circles over the hot flesh.

Sean gasped for breath, the pain blossoming inside of him. It felt so good. It felt absolutely perfect, driving him into the right headspace. Viggo's words rang in his head and he pushed back into the hot hand. "Master..." he gasped, tears in his eyes. "Thank you for the pain, Master..."

"Oh, you're welcome my beautiful boy," he whispered with a smile, leaning down to kiss the red flesh. He licked over it gently before blowing over the wet skin. He sat back, hitting harder this time, seven full hits before stopping and using the cane to rub over the skin instead.

Sean bit back a sob, crying out softly for each hit before he trembled when he felt Viggo's hands on him. "Master..." he rubbed his face against the sheets, feeling the dampness of his tears.

"I love the sound of you like this," he half growled, licking warmly over his buttocks before rubbing his hands and face against them.

Sean whimpered, pushing back demandingly to the touches, smiling. He spread his thighs wider, pushing back again as he whined. "Master..."

"What does that mean, slave?" he demanded, tapping the cane on his buttocks, but not hitting, just bouncing it lightly on the abused flesh.

Sean breathed harder, swallowing as he shivered. "Master...I...I want more," he said, with a blush of shame. He was a slave. He shouldn't demand things.

He slapped his swollen flesh. "You can do better than that!"

Sean screamed out, trembling as he breathed hard. "Master...Master, please...I...I want more, Master...please, your slave begs for more..."

"Good boy," he soothed, kissing the skin instead. "Good....good....boy...." he moved back so he could start to hit again, quick and constant, and harder, and 11 hits so it didn't stop at 10 as he might have expected.

Sean screamed out for each hit, refusing to count. Instead, he just felt it...felt the pain, the way his cock throbbed...the way he was sweating. It felt so good. It hurt inside of his chest, the tears escaping. "More...please, break it over me, break me, make me bleed..." he gasped, strangled cries escaping. He moved his head, the collar tightening...making it even better.

"Are you begging me to break it on you? Begging for so much pain?" he breathed hard, watching him with dark, intense eyes, smacking another hit down on him.

Sean screamed out, arching into it, the scream cut off by the collar's tug. "Yes! Yes, Master! Please..." he whimpered, collapsing down. He took the hits, the tears leaking. "Master, please..."

He hit down again. Another twelve firm hits with welts to match, but he didn't break it on him or break the skin. He was training him to enjoy it again. "There....beautiful boy," he whispered, kissing his welts.

Sean cried out again, his eyes wide and bright as he stayed still. He felt good...it felt good. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit very well for awhile, or walk. It didn't matter. "Master..." he sobbed, his hands going down to try and touch him. "Please..." he wanted to thank him.

He linked his fingers with him, stroking them through his before coating the cane with oil and starting to push it inside of him.

Sean gasped as he felt it, his eyes wide. He shifted, biting his lip hard. His cock was throbbing now, leaking, and the slide of the cane inside of him felt...strange. But good. It felt so good too. Unnatural and unreal. "Master...Master, thank you...thank you..."

"Just getting you ready for my cock," he replied honestly, moving it gently back and forward.

Sean whimpered at the words, blushing as he pushed back onto it. His body was on fire, hurting...but he liked hurting. "Master...Master, so good...I want to be good for your cock, use me, please...Master, use your worthless whore...your slave..."

"My chosen whore..." he moaned, grabbing him and turning him over with firm hands, knowing the weight on his buttocks would ache. He forced his thighs wide apart and back, pushing his cock into him without warning, but slowly, enjoying every inch of him with a groan.

Sean screamed out as he held his eyes with shock, reaching to grab him...and hoping he'd be told off. "Master!" he gasped, trembling as he tightened around the cock.

He held his hands tightly before pinning them up over his head. "You want your Master?" he breathed hard, flushed with heat and need.

Sean held his eyes with awe, breathing hard as he pulled his legs out and screamed as it pulled at his welts. "Yes! Yes, Master...please, Master...please, I want to serve you, Master...need to serve you..."

"You are...you are serving me, slave..." he promised, kissing him hard and deep with obvious passion as he started to take him.

Sean screamed out, kissing him hard as he closed his eyes with bliss. Fuck. Viggo felt...oh fuck. He whimpered, kissing him back as he took each thrust. "Master...Master, may I come? May I come around your cock?"

"You will wait for me," he breathed against his lips, losing himself to pleasure and want, his hands clutching at him with need as he took him harder and deeper.

Sean's throat was raw as he screamed again, taking each thrust as he just...felt. His Master, taking him, using him...everything. And he wanted it all, he wanted him to be proud of him. But he wasn't sure if he could hold back, the need to come desperate inside of him. "Master...Master, please, your slave begs you...let me come, please Master, I'm going to come..."

"Come with me...come with me..." he moaned desperately against his lips, his pleasure throbbing with the words from Sean, at how desperate he was. He came hard, deep, his hips grinding hard to him.

Sean's breath caught in his chest with the pleasure before he screamed out with bliss as he came. The combination of the order, Viggo's seed and the sharp pain from the welts made him come so hard he couldn't see properly, his body arching under him with need.

He clutched him tightly through it, moaning as he moved with him, soothing his body as he kissed on his neck. "Good slave....such a good slave...."

Sean sobbed at the compliment, smiling as the tears escaped. "Thank you...thank you, Master..."

He held him close, rocking him softly as he undid the lead. "Easy....easy, beauty..." he whispered fondly.

Sean shook his head weakly, frowning suddenly as he gripped him. "Don't...don't..." he whispered, trying to stay in the headspace. He didn't want him to be too gentle...it hurt a bit when he was gentle.

He watched him with worry, letting out a breath. "What's wrong?"

Sean shook his head weakly, taking a slow but shaking breath. He calmed himself down, or tried to. "I...don't deal well with kindness, Master. It hurts inside when...when a Master is kind to me. I think parts of me would...rather be beaten half to death than feel...kindness."

Viggo frowned at that, swallowing hard as he rocked him to him, stroking his hair. "I can't...not do it, Sean."

Sean nodded weakly, taking a deeper breath. "I...need to get my head around that too, Master. And get used to it..." he looked at him, his eyes still filled with tears. But he smiled suddenly, leaning to kiss him. "You made me feel so good, Master...so good."

He smiled weakly at that, kissing him gently. "Why would kindness hurt you?"

"Because I don't deserve it," he whispered and kissed him back. "Not as a slave...had that beaten in too."

He frowned, pressing him onto his back as he moved over him. He kissed him warmly and deeply, his hands caressing over him. "That is the most important part of being a slave," he whispered. "It is the salve to the hurts."

He watched him with awe, leaning close to kiss him. "Master..." he whispered and touched his cheek. "You got a broken boy."

He smiled softly, stroking his cheek tenderly. "Then I will mend you so sweetly," he whispered, kissing him warmly.

Sean smiled as he kissed him, stroking over his arm, enjoying the feeling. "You're so good," he said with awe. "You...are strong. You caned me so well..." he blushed, his eyes bright.

A real smile came back at that as he caressed his buttock. "I want you to sleep on your back. So you'll feel it."

He watched him for a long moment, nodding gently. "Yes Master...this slave thanks you for the privilege of feeling his welts...may...may I sleep in the bed?"

"Of course. Right next to me, where I can feel you," he said softly, snuggling close.

Sean watched him with awe, his hand touching his hair. "Thank you, Master...for this..." he said and smiled warmly.

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando knocked on the door with a warm smile, Errol snug in the carrier he wore over his shoulders, holding the baby to his chest. "Let’s see what uncle Sean is up to...."

Sean groaned at hearing the doorbell. Viggo was out, getting things. He pushed himself up and moved over to the door, slowly. His arse was welted and even the cotton trousers, loose, hurt. He opened the door and smiled warmly. "Oh...now this is a surprise..."

"You said we could pop over whenever we wanted," he chuckled, his hand resting protectively on the back of the boy's head as he leant to kiss Sean's cheek.

Sean smiled as he kissed his cheek in return. "And I meant it," he said firmly. "Come inside, let me get you something to drink."

"Thanks..." he watched him move, frowning slightly as he carefully unclipped the carrier. "You alright?"

He smiled gently as he looked over at Orlando, taking a breath. "I am...very alright," he said and smiled, moving to get him some of his homemade iced tea.

"Oh man, I love that stuff, you must have known," he laughed softly, sitting down gently with Errol on his knee.

He smiled warmly as he got two large glasses of it, with ice cubes and lemon and blood orange slices. He carried it over and smiled, leaning to kiss Orlando's hair, then Errol's hair. "How are you two doing?" he asked and eased himself down, slowly, grimacing with pain at his welts.

Orlando looked him up and down with curiosity before suddenly grinning. "Sean....did you and Viggo..."

He smiled and looked down, his eyes warm before he met his eyes. "My Master claimed ownership. With a cane."

He watched him with awe before blushing, laughing warmly. "Oh Sean! You can't even sit properly!"

He smiled warmly and nodded, his eyes shining. "He really...showed me his strength," he said and smiled gently. "He has a lot of work ahead."

"He didn't...hurt you too badly, did he?" he asked softly with worry.

"No," Sean smiled gently, his eyes warm. "No, I...can take a lot of pain and love it..." he reached to stroke Errol's hair. "He is quiet today."

"Yes," he said softly with a weak smile, trying to tease a giggle out of him. "I hope he's not sickening for something," he said gently before looking to him. "Do you think he could be....right for you?" he asked softly. He knew how hurt he had been sometimes.

Sean met his eyes for a moment before nodding. "He is different. Different than the others...I think he will be good for me. I just hope I can be good for him," he smiled weakly as he let out a breath. "I've been so messed up over my years."

He reached out, touching his hand with a weak smile. "Only because they messed you up." he said quietly.

He lifted his hand as he watched him. Orlando had always known. Not many could spot him as a sub but Orlando had. And because of that he had always been honest about who he had been with and what they had done. "How are things at home?" he asked gently.

Orlando smiled softly, squeezing his hand gently. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push. "Good," he said warmly with a smile. "Michael is...so warm."

Sean smiled warmly as he at the words, kissing his hand. "You deserve it, lad. You deserve true love and warmth."

"I hope so," he said gently, looking down before taking a breath. "I...worry though."

"What about?" he asked with concern, stroking over his hair, feeling it before pulling both him and Errol closer, protectively.

He smiled softly to him, taking a breath. "That he might think I want him just to...complete the family. To help with Errol because I was sinking. I also....wonder if he...might feel the same a little bit, the other way I mean. He wanted a child and family."

"Orlando...he wanted you before all of this too," he said softly, kissing his hair. "I think Errol is a bonus...but he wanted you before everything too. If you're worried...tell him?"

"It doesn't matter either way," he chuckled, smiling softly. "I just hope it means the sex doesn't dry up. Because it was good," he admitted with a blush and a laugh.

He smiled warmly as he stroked over his hair. "Maybe you need to work for it..." he teased gently. "Tart yourself a bit for him...you're a slave, Orlando. Under it all, you are a slave."

He searched his eyes before smiling softly, blushing gently. "You're right," he said softly before chuckling. "Oh, you should have seen it. We were....on the bed, kissing, and he said something about vanilla, and before I could stop myself, I said 'unlike our sex, I hope'.

He smiled warmly, his eyes shining. "Well, you better make sure he understand what you want..." he held his eyes with meaning. "Tell him. Plainly."

He watched him before smiling warmly. "I'll see what happens, and how it goes. I don't want to scare him off."

"I don't think he gets scared easily," he said as he held his eyes for a long moment. "Push it..."

"I suppose it worked with you and Viggo," he teased with a warm smile, stroking Errol's hair when he grizzled slightly.

He chuckled softly, holding his eyes for a moment. "We need to talk a lot...I need to tell him everything," he smiled and stroked Errol's back. "Easy, lad..."

"Why don't you give him a cuddle," Orlando said before smiling softly. "Errol I mean, not Viggo. Although that might work there too."

He smiled warmly and nodded, gently taking Errol. "Hey lad..." he smiled as he watched him before holding him, rocking gently. "Easy...relax..." he looked over at Orlando. "Whenever you need a little break...tell us? We'd love to take him for a night."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled warmly as he carried the tea through to Orlando. With Errol asleep, it was just as well to relax in the bedroom. "Hey handsome..." he smiled and leant to kiss him, before handing him the tea.

Orlando smiled warmly to him, sipping his tea gently. "Well done for getting him down. He was out of sorts today. Quiet."

He smiled gently as he watched him. "I think he is just tired," he said and moved into the bed, kissing his hair. "You are a bit quiet too."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be," he smiled warmly, snuggling up to him. "We went to see Sean today. He spent the night with Viggo and he couldn't even sit down properly."

Michael smiled warmly, stroking over his shoulders with warmth. "I never thought Sean would be a sub," he confessed softly. "Maybe a switcher at most, but never a sub."

"He's a real sub," he said softly with a small smile. "A slave. It's...deep for him."

Michael smiled gently, stroking his hair. "I have to admit...I would be daunted by topping him. Because he seems very strong...physically."

He glanced to him, smiling gently at that. "I think Viggo makes him a good match."

"I agree," he said and watched him, with gentle eyes. "You're a good submissive, Orlando."

He looked to him with surprise before smiling gently. "You think so?" he asked softly, stroking his chest.

He nodded as he watched him, his eyes shining before kissing his cheek. "And not vanilla."

He blushed, chuckling softly as he kissed his neck. "I didn't mean for that to come out then."

He smiled as he offered his neck to him. "What did you mean behind it though, beautiful lad..."

He smiled gently, shaking his head as he took a breath. "Nothing. Not really. I just...I suppose I like a firm top," he said lightly.

Michael held his eyes for a long moment before stroking over his hair, caressing tenderly. "Just a firm top?" he asked as he leant closer.

"Maybe more," he whispered, swallowing hard before looking down. "It doesn't matter. I love you, I want you close."

Michael watched him for a long moment before stroking his jaw. "I love you too," he said, his voice soft. "Why doesn't it matter, Orlando? That you are a slave and need those things?"

"Because I'd rather have you, in any form," he said softly, resting his head on his chest.

Michael stroked over his neck, feeling it before rubbing tenderly, letting him feel the weight. "What if I told you I am a Master?"

He let out a shaking breath, swallowing as he tilted his head up to see him. "You...you are?”

He met his eyes, holding them for a long moment, nodding gently. "Yes...have been for awhile," he stroked over his jaw. "Never knew you were into it though. I always toyed with the idea..."

"Didn't think it of you," he admitted softly with a small smile. "You're so warm and gentle."

He smiled as he stroked over his hair. "I think that is one side to it as well. A slave needs to feel protected, loved...special."

He smiled gently at that, reaching to stroke his jaw softly. "You remind me of Viggo sometimes."

"I take that as a great compliment," he said and leant to kiss him. "If you want to be my slave, you can be. But we have to work out some things. Routines. For Errol's sake."

He swallowed, leaning to kiss him warmly. "I...I would...like more than just being...comfortable and cosy."

He met his eyes before smiling gently. "Oh, trust me...it will be a lot more. Which is why we need a contract, Orlando."

He nodded, letting out a shaking breath as he met his eyes. "I'd like that."

He watched Orlando closely before touching his lips. "Tell me about the last time you were a slave."

"A couple of years back," he said quietly. "Before her. I enjoyed it, but....well...it was quite cold. Good, but cold, if you know what I mean."

He smiled gently as he stroked over his cheek. "Detached," he whispered softly. "Who was your Master?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, watching him before taking a breath. "Someone Sean introduced me to."

"Who?" he pressed, stroking over his chin, making him meet his eyes again. He wanted him to know he wouldn't back down.

"Brosnan," he said softly, meeting his eyes for a moment.

He met his eyes for a long moment, taking a breath. "Shit," he said, frowning as he leant to kiss his forehead.

"No, it wasn't like Sean," he said softly, meeting his eyes with a small smile. "Just...detached."

He nodded weakly as he watched him. "It won't be like that with me," he confessed and kissed him gently. "What did you learn from him?"

"That...I don't like it cold," he said quietly. "That...I still want to feel love."

He watched him with shining eyes, taking a deeper breath. "You will always feel love from me."

He smiled at that, leaning up to kiss him warmly and deeply. "You're so good...."

He smiled as he kissed him back, moving over him. "I want us to write the contract tomorrow...and start properly. We will find a way to juggle this and raising Errol...I promise."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled warmly as he sat on the bed, looking up as Orlando came in. "I thought we could go through the contract," he said, patting the bed invitingly. 

Orlando smiled to him at that, moving over to take a breath, sitting with him as he touched his hand. "You're sure?"

"Yes," he smiled and lifted the hand to kiss, his eyes shining. "We need to do this properly."

He took a shaking breath before nodding, letting out a long breath. "You're right," he whispered softly.

He smiled as he pulled him close, to rest against him. "Now...we have to do this sensibly. If we are having a session and Errol wakes up, I will take care of him. You will be too far in subspace to...be quick."

"You're sure?" he said softly, meeting his eyes with guilt.

He nodded, his eyes warm. "Yes..." he kissed his forehead. "I want to. And I will be more clear in the head."

"Thank you," he whispered with awe, watching him with a smile as he stroked his arm. "What can I call you?"

He held his eyes with a small smile, stroking his cheek. "Master, when we are alone..." he said softly.

"I like that....Master," he breathed with a grin, leaning to kiss him warmly and deep.

He kissed him back with a groan, stroking over his hair. "Now...I will not mark your chest, neck, throat or face," he said softly. "Arse and back are mine. I will never hurt your back with anything except a whip...paddles can flare up your backpain again. And I want the bits that Errol snuggles against to be without bruises."

He let out a shaking breath, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat. "You mean that? About my back?"

"Of course I do," he met his eyes, his eyes gentle as he stroked his cheek. "I want to control your pain...if you have a physical hurt, it should be temporary and from my hand. Not something that happened before."

He smiled softly, watching him with awe. "Thank you," he whispered, stroking his cheek before kissing him deeply.

Michael smiled gently and kissed his hair. "We need a safeword for you, my lad."

He smiled warmly and happily, snuggling up close against him, stroking his side. "Happy boy...." he teased.

He smiled gently as he stroked over his back. "A proper safeword you can remember when it gets too bad," he said and kissed his jaw.

He moaned, breathing hard as he leant into the feeling. "Magneto...." he grinned, his eyes shining.

He smiled as he stroked over his hair, nodding before kissing him with need. "Now...tell me what rules you would like me to have, boy..."

"Having to worship my master's cock," he breathed with a smile, his hand riding down over him.

He moaned as he watched him before playfully slapping his shoulder. "Focus, boy. We need to get this sorted first. Then we get to have fun." In truth, he was already hard.

He breathed hard but nodded, stroking his neck instead. "I want any rules that please you," he said softly. "I....don't want the housework crap in there though."

"We share housework," he said and smiled gently, stroking over his cheek. "I want a slave for the bedroom, not for the bloody cleaning."

"Thank you," he laughed softly, stroking his face to his neck. "Do...you want financial commitment?"

"No," he said and smiled gently, holding his eyes. "But we need to look at those things now that I am living with you. I want to share bills."

"You don't have to," he said softly, shaking his head with a frown.

"But I want to," he said and smiled warmly. "I want to...share everything."

He swallowed hard, letting out a shaking breath as he watched him with a smile. "That's...kind of serious."

"I think maybe we have to think long term," he said and smiled warmly.

He smiled softly at that, reaching to stroke over his cheek and jaw, smiling gently as he let out a breath. "I like that idea."

He smiled as he kissed him, tenderly, taking a deeper breath. "Okay. So rules...what do you hate, lad?"

He took a breath, thinking on it seriously as he watched him. "I'm pretty easy," he said before chuckling at his own turn of phrase. "I don't like being burned though. Heat is nice, but...burning, I don't like that."

"No burning," he promised and smiled as he kissed his neck. "I promise...I like watersports."

He shivered at that, moaning softly at the words as he gripped his hair. "Terrible..."

"I like most things, Orlando," he confessed and stroked over his neck, teasingly. "I like making a boy desperate."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled contently as he sipped the tea, moving through. Viggo was on the sofa, reading. He watched him before moving to him, but rather than sitting on the sofa he sat at Viggo's feet, leaning back.

Viggo smiled as he saw him, letting the folder slip down as he took a breath, smiling gently as he nudged his thigh with his foot. "Hello..."

He smiled warmly, reaching to stroke over his leg. "Hello, Master," he said softly, his eyes warm as he turned his head to meet his eyes.

"How are you, angel?" he asked gently, putting the folder aside as he smiled warmly to him, stroking his thigh gently.

"Good..." Sean smiled as he sipped his tea, his eyes warm. "I feel good with you. Still sore."

He chuckled warmly at that, caressing his thigh with his foot. "Does it feel good?"

He nodded as he closed his eyes with bliss. "Yes, Master...It feels really good."

"You're glowing with it," he whispered with a warm smile, watching his face.

He smiled as he turned, to kneel before him. "So are you, Master."

He looked to him with surprise before leaning down to kiss him warmly, stroking through his hair. "I love you," he whispered against his lips.

He smiled as he kissed him back, eagerly. "I love you too," he whispered, holding his eyes with awe.

He got hold of him, pulling him up to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Sore like that?" he teased with a chuckle.

He moaned softly, resting his head against him. "My arse hurts...in a good way. The welts are beautiful."

"You've looked? I will look later," he whispered with a warm smile, stroking his hair. "It would please me a lot."

"You may look whenever you want to, Master," Sean blushed as he looked down. "The bruises are good too."

He grinned at that, touching his jaw with a smile. "Was it just me, or did I see an empty bottle in the sink? Unless you have a naughty habit I don't know about...."

"What bottle was that, Master?" Sean asked innocently, smiling as he leant close to the touch.

"You know perfectly well!" he laughed softly, squeezing a buttock as he watched with a smile.

He smiled as he looked down, his eyes shining. "Empty bottle, Master. I have a full one if you wish?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea," he smiled warmly, watching with shining eyes.

Sean got up, smiling gently as he moved through. He returned with a full bottle and picked up a class, kneeling to present it to him. "Master..."

He watched with a grin before taking it, leaning back with a sigh. "Up you come, lad....right against me...."

Sean got up and eased himself down, snuggling close to him with a warm smile. "Thank you for your generosity..."

"Only because I can't resist you," he teased with a soft smile, stroking the back of his neck.

He smiled warmly as he leant into it, his eyes shining. "You are beautiful, Master..."

"You think so?" he asked softly with surprise. It wasn't something he heard.

Sean nodded and moved close, to kiss his cheek. "Stunning...always thought so. Your eyes, those cheekbones, that smile..."

He blushed slightly at the words, unable to help it as he took a deep breath. "That makes me feel good."

"Good...it should..." he smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Because you are mine."

He nodded, touching his cheek to caress warmly. "As it should be," he whispered. "I want us serious. Not just to play."

"I know...you want a relationship," he said and smiled as he leant into it. "I want it too. I am shit at them, but I want it too."

"You've just been with the wrong people," he whispered with a smile before kissing him deeply. "I have a present for you," he said with a smile, reaching into his pocket. He offered a small jewellery box to him, containing a gold earring.

He watched it with awe, smiling as he bit his lip. "I can wear this all the time," he said softly. Somehow, being constantly marked by Viggo made his chest swell with pride.

"I'd like that," he admitted in a whisper as he watched him, kissing his jaw.

He smiled warmly, leaning to kiss him with a soft moan. "Thank you, Master..."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean frowned as he sat in the garden, smoking. He had been shouting at his agent on the phone. Stupid woman...she had told him of a script that was very 'gay' and she wouldn't send it to him. And Sean...well, he had lost it a bit. Shouted at her, telling her to 'fucking send it over or I will find another agent'...she was sending it to him, but she had been very pissed off. He hated that, shouting  
at women. But yeah, he had. Not proud of it, but he had done it.

"Why the frown?" Viggo asked softly as he moved to him, letting out a breath as he reached to stroke his hair soothingly.

He looked at him with surprise, taking a breath. "Shouted at my agent. She didn't want to send me a script because she thought it was too gay for me."

He sighed, moving to sit with him, stroking the back of his neck. "It happens."

He nodded, leaning into Viggo's touch. "I got angry...I shouldn't have been."

"I would have been," he said softly, watching him with a small smile of amusement.

He smiled weakly as he held Viggo's eyes before leaning to kiss him. "You okay?"

He nodded, letting out a soft breath as he touched his jaw. "Only if you are."

He met his eyes and smiled gently. "Feeling stupid. I will send her flowers to apologise."

"It will be fine," he chuckled, shaking his head. "To be fair, she was stupid."

He nodded, watching Viggo for a long moment before taking his hand to kiss lovingly. "I love you."

He laughed warmly, leaning to kiss him properly, stroking his cheek. "Love you more, lad. Hoping for another film?"

"I am," he smiled as he leant into the hand on his cheek. "I...want to work. I need to sink my teeth into a role."

"Then make sure it's a deep one," he winked to him with a warm smile.

He smiled warmly and nodded, taking a breath. "I miss filming with you. Working with you."

He searched his eyes, taking a breath. "That can be fixed," he pointed out with a soft smile.

Sean watched him with surprise before nodding. "Yes...I would love that..."

"Me too," he admitted with a grin, laughing gently. "I loved working against you."

He smiled as he moved close, kissing him deeply. "Good...because you made me work so hard...to keep up with you."

"I could say the same about you," he grinned, watching him with shining eyes.

He chuckled as he watched Viggo, his eyes shining. "No...Viggo, you are more natural than anyone I have ever met."

"Maybe because I'm a child at heart," he laughed, shaking his head.

He smiled as he kissed his jaw, taking a slow breath...feeling arousal spike through him. Paint. Earth. Viggo. Sweat. Soap...he loved the smell. "No, because you are remarkable."

"You're special," he whispered back to his ear, his tongue flicking out to tease it.

Sean shivered, biting his lip when he felt Viggo's tongue on the earring. "Thank you..."

He wrapped his lips over the entire lobe, sucking warmly on it.

Sean trembled as he grabbed him, arching his back as he whimpered. It shot to his cock. Felt so good...felt amazing. "Master..."

He ran his hand down over him, rubbing firmly over the front of his jeans with a moan before dragging his lips to kiss him warmly. "Sensitive too."

Sean kissed him back, moaning as he deepened it, playfully chasing Viggo's tongue as he shivered, his hips moving.

He chuckled into his mouth, moving to push him back on the grass. "Eager lad, hm?"

Sean watched him, smiling as he stretched easily, holding his eyes. "Your boy is *always* eager for his Master..."

He grinned at that, letting out a long, shaking breath as he undid his jeans, pushing his hand into them to stroke. "There...."

Sean groaned as he closed his eyes, gasping softly. "Master...Master, please..." he smiled gently, thrusting into it.

He stripped down with a moan, letting him lie naked on the grass. "Kind of kinky out here..." he whispered before ducking his head down, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Sean bit back a cry, swearing instead. "Fuck...Fuck, Master..." he whimpered, spreading his legs wide.

He laughed around him, his hands pressing against the inside of both thighs, pressing them back further, to strain them as he moved his mouth on him.

Sean groaned at the strain, watching him at being pinned. He grabbed the grass rather than Viggo's hair, moaning loudly. "Master...Master, feels so good...more, please..."

He pulled his mouth away, breathing hard as he let the air hit the wet flesh, attacking his balls instead.

Sean gasped, his cock throbbing and leaking. He bit his lip, moaning as he let his teeth break the skin and sucking the blood up with a whimper.

"Do you want to come, lad?" he said softly, his fingers moving to tease his balls.

"Yes..." Gasping for breath, Sean whimpered. "Yes, Master...please, I beg you..."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean bit his lip as he closed the script. He loved the story. Shit. He loved the characters too. All of them. A lot of gay ones, fights...it was futuristic spies, but...not all of them were young. Hell, some were Sean and Viggo's age. It...was pretty amazing.

"You look like you've just read the best script ever," Viggo laughed as he moved in, setting down two cups of tea.

Sean smiled as he offered it over. "It is...like Bond, just realistic...gritty...but funny too. And Viggo...Joss Whedon has been involved. He co-wrote it, but he is doing Marvel now so he won't direct it. But it is funny, it is...you'll love it."

Viggo smiled warmly, sitting close to him "Were you offered a part? Or just the script to consider?"

"Just script to consider..." he said and smiled warmly, holding his eyes.

"Then take it and snag which part you want," he laughed softly, shaking his head. "Don't even think."

He laughed warmly as he held his eyes. "I want you to read it too..."

"I can do that," he said softly, holding his eyes with a smile. "Perhaps there could be something in it for me?"

He smiled warmly as he nodded, holding his eyes. "There is...as my lover. Well, as my character's lover...the one I hope to get."

He grinned, opening up the script as he leant against him. "Show me...."

He smiled as he turned the pages, pointing. "There...now, Richard is skilled, calm...but he has a lot on his mind."

"And who are you?" he asked with a warm smile, wrapping his arm comfortably around him.

He smiled warmly as he met his eyes, chuckling. "Mark," he said and kissed his neck. "Mark is a bit bookish...but he is a good field agent. He wears glasses, but they are fake."

He laughed softly at that, resting his head on his shoulder. "Why does he wear fake glasses?"

"Because he likes being able to make people think he isn't observing them...and truth be told? I think it softens him up," he smiled and looked at him. "It is one of those funny little things."

"I bet Richard teases him about it," he smiled at that, letting out a long breath.

"He does...a lot," he said and smiled as he watched him. "There's a scene when Mark has been tortured and is returned...and Richard just holds him as he cries. It made me cry, it was so...loving."

Viggo watched him for a long moment before touching his jaw. "We should do it," he whispered.

"Should we?" Sean asked as he leant close, kissing his hair tenderly.

He nodded, stroking his chest. "I trusted Henry...I trust you too"

He nodded and smiled as he kissed him tenderly. "Then we will...I want it..."

"And my lad gets what he wants," he whispered, kissing his neck softly.

He sighed contently at the words, smiling. "Your lad loves you."

"I want to be with you forever," he whispered against his ear, closing his eyes.

Sean shivered at the words, swallowing as he snuggled closer. "You do?"

He nodded, kissing his hair with a frown. "Yes," he whispered, feeling strangely vulnerable with the confession.

Sean stroked his chest, turning his head to meet his eyes. "I want that too," he whispered softly, smiling as he leant to kiss him.

He smiled at that, letting out a soft breath of relief, chuckling. "Was nervous then."

"I'm not saying I am ready for vows...but I am committed," Sean held his eyes and touched his own ear. "You marked me. And not just there...marked my soul you did."

He smiled warmly, kissing him deeply as he stroked over his chest. "I'd waited a long time to do it."

"You have," Sean breathed as he held his eyes with love. "And it is all yours now."

He kissed his jaw warmly, stroking his hair back. "I can't wait to work with you again," he whispered softly.

Sean grinned as he held his eyes with awe. "I can't wait either...it will be so good. We go together. We both get roles, or neither of us."

"Agreed," he said firmly, holding his eyes with a smile. "And if we don't, we'll find something else."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled warmly as Orlando came in. He had been taken care of Errol for a few hours and the boy was...oh, in a good mood today. He carried him to Orlando and pressed a kiss to Orlando's lips. "Nice?" he asked, grinning.

Orlando smiled warmly, nodding as he let out a long breath, kissing him deeply. "Had a great shopping spree."

"Good..." he smiled as he watched him, his eyes warm. "Your agent sent a script to you."

"Oh!" Orlando grinned as he jostled the giggling baby warmly, moving over to take a look. "I've been waiting for it. I've heard a lot about it."

"What is it?" he smiled warmly as he moved to get the tea he had made for them.

"It's a sci-fi thriller," he smiled softly, looking to him as he took a breath. "Sort of...with gay characters."

"Sounds interesting if you ask me," Michael smiled as he put the cups down, taking a seat.

"I thought so too," he smiled warmly as he sat down, laughing as Errol pulled at his hair. "Hey! What is up with you!"

"He's been like that all day," Michael said with warmth, looking at them with love. "He is loving the rattles."

"Cheeky mood!" he laughed warmly, tickling the boy, kissing his hair warmly.

Michael smiled as he watched them, taking a breath. "You should go for the role," he said, firmly.

He looked to him with surprise, letting out a gentle breath as he smiled weakly. "You think? I'd need to read it, it will take...awhile."

"Or I could read it for you," he smiled gently and touched his hair. "For you two."

He watched him with surprise, taking a deep breath. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked softly.

"I would love to," Michael smiled as he leant to kiss him. "For you, anything...."

He smiled warmly, holding his eyes with love. "Thank you," he whispered....before Errol tried to reach up and grab Michael's nose with a laugh.

Michael laughed and let him, his eyes shining. "If it comes off in your hand, little one, it will be messy if I sneeze..."

Orlando laughed warmly, shaking his head as he tried to save him. "Oh dear!" he coaxed the hands back from him. "You must have put him in a very good mood!"

Michael smiled as he pulled back, looking at Orlando. "I sang to him."

"He must have loved it," Orlando smiled warmly. He looked down, tilting his head as Errol reached his arms out to Michael with a warm cooing sound. "I think he wants a cuddle from you."

Michael smiled as he took Erool, his eyes gentle. He held him close, kissing his hair. "There you go...warm and safe, both you and your Daddy..."

Orlando watched them with a warm smile, leaning back with a sigh. "You make him so happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Michael asked as he stroked over Errol's back, feeling his body relax.

"You know you do," he said softly with a warm smile.

"I like being reminded," he smiled as he leant close to kiss him. "Beautiful lad."

He smiled warmly, his eyes shining. "I wasn't sure if you were talking to me or him," he teased.

"You, this time," he whispered and kissed his cheek, chuckling. "You smell nice."

He blushed slightly at that, biting his lip. "I bought a lot of stuff."

"What did you buy?" he asked with interest, cradling the now sleeping Errol.

"Clothes, lotion, pretty things, some for you some for me and some for Errol," he laughed softly, shaking his head.

"I want you to model," he whispered with awe. "Let me put him to bed and you start stripping..."

He watched with surprise before smiling, his eyes shining with warmth. "Anything you want."

He smiled as he stroked over his hair. "Good lad..." he stood, humming softly. "Bedtime for the little one..."

 

~~~~~

 

Jensen smiled as he lay on the sofa, paging through the script. He loved it. Fuck, he loved it. He hadn't gotten it sent to him though...this was the Master Copy, Vincent's notes scribbled inside. He tilted his head, reading it, biting his lip. Pages were crossed out, still readable. Hot sex scenes. He shifted slightly, breathing harder. Very erotic scenes.

Vincent smiled weakly from where he was leaning in the doorway, letting out a long breath. "You weren't supposed to read that," he chuckled gently.

Jensen looked at him, his eyes warm. "You didn't tell me you were working on this. It's...amazing."

He watched him with surprise, holding his breath. "You think so?" he asked quietly. "I thought you'd think it was silly."

"Why would I?" Jensen sat up and closed it, placing it down. "It's well written. Good plot line...and besides...it's an amazing genre."

He chuckled weakly, moving to sit down with him, letting out a shaking breath. "I've crossed out some of the more...controversial scenes though."

"Why?" he asked as he took his hand, holding his eyes. "They fit in..."

He searched his face for a long moment, taking a breath. "It's been taken by a production company. The director doesn't like them."

He frowned at the words, holding his eyes. "Convince him otherwise. Has casting started?"

"It's been sent out," he gave a half smile. "I wouldn't get too hopeful. He's already calling it a gay film. That means a bunch of cheap no ones acting woodenly."

He watched him for a long moment before frowning slightly. "You...didn't send one to me," he said quietly, almost shyly.

He watched him with surprise, taking a breath. "I thought you'd think it was rubbish."

"Why?" he held his eyes with surprise, shaking his head. "I love the script, Vincent!"

He watched him with surprise, taking a deep breath. "I thought it was rubbish," he chuckled."And then when the director wanted those scenes taken out and labelled it a gay film....well, I didn't think you'd want in anyway."

"It's not a gay film," he said softly, holding his eyes. "I mean, it has gay characters. But it is about love, about honour...doing the right thing."

"And how fragile the soul is," he said softly. "How easily it can get...corrupted."

He nodded as he held his eyes. "Well...you were wrong. I would have loved to audition."

"I didn't think you'd want to be associated with it," he admitted with a soft breath.

He held his eyes before smiling weakly. "I'm your lover. So really, that makes me a man who loves men. Vincent shaped men, true...but yeah. It makes me gay."

"You were so reluctant to be seen out with me. I thought it would be the last thing you wanted," he said softly.

Jensen moved close before kissing him. "Maybe...love just needed to happen?"

He searched his eyes before smiling, kissing him deeply. "If you want in, I'd love it."

"I do," he whispered and smiled as he pulled him close, holding him tightly.

"Who catches your fancy?" he asked with an almost teasing voice.

He held his eyes before grinning. "Well, John of course...he gets the cool lines."

He laughed warmly, kissing his jaw. "You'd be so good saying them...."

Jensen grinned as he stroked over his hair, caressing over his chest. "My man..."

"I don't know what to do about the director," he admitted. "He seems....well, it's clearly just a job to pay the rent."

"Get a new one," he whispered and kissed his jaw. "Talk to whoever got him...and get rid of him."

"It's not my call, it's the producer's," he shook his head with a weak smile.

"Then talk to the producer," he said and held his eyes. "Come on, there must have been one reason they wanted to do this!"

He held his eyes, taking a breath before smiling "You're right, it's worth a try."

He nodded as he leant to kiss him tenderly. "Good lad..." he said, imitating Vincent's accent.

He laughed warmly at that, shaking his head with shining eyes. "You are cheeky," he teased.

He smiled warmly, his eyes bright as he pinched his nipple. "Could be cheekier..."

He gasped, blushing as he slapped his thigh. "That's it!" he grabbed him and pushed him half over his lap, hitting his buttocks.

Jensen shrieked, laughing as he twisted. "Fuck! Fucking bastard!"

"You started it!" he laughed, biting his neck playfully with a soft laugh.

Jensen froze at the bite, a soft groan escaping as he shifted, his cock hard. "Sorry..."

He watched him, smiling softly as he stroked his hair before hitting hard over his buttocks again. "How sorry?"

Jensen's body jumped and he moaned, gasping for breath. He was blushing, his hands grabbing the sofa. "Very..."

He grinned at that, kissing the back of his neck as he undid his jeans and forced them down, so he could slap his bare buttocks. "So smart..."

Jensen moaned as he closed his eyes, breathing harder. "Smarts, alright..."

"I should stop then," he smiled, rubbing warmly over them instead.

Jensen let out a shaky breath, frowning as he bit his lip. "Don't...stop," he suddenly whispered, gripping the sofa. "I can take it."

"Good..." he didn't waste a moment, hitting down hard again.

Jensen cried out at the hit, his body shaking with it...and to his shock, his cock leaking and throbbing. "Fuck!"

"Rub it on me," he breathed into his ear, slapping down another one.

He moaned as he moved his hips, smiling at the friction. He whimpered, unable to hold the soft sounds back before he screamed for him as he came hard.

He moaned softly, laughing as he kissed over the bitemark he'd made. "Such a hot whore."

Jensen frowned as he breathed hard, curling up slightly. "Fuck...I..." he shook his head weakly.

He pulled him up close against him, smiling as he kissed him deeply. "Hey, you wouldn't be the first guy to enjoy a spanking."

He kissed him back, shivering as he watched him with unsure eyes. He leant close, stroking his face against his neck...feeling vulnerable, but also warm and safe. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled warmly, holding him close as he stroked his hair softly. "It's all just clean good kink."

He nodded weakly and let out a breath. "You like kinks then?"

"Don't you?" he asked with a chuckle. "Why stick with white when you can try out all the colours."

Jensen smiled as he leant to kiss him, moaning softly. "I liked what we did..." he admitted softly.

"Good, it suited you. Your arse is nice and pink," he grinned to him.

He laughed and shifted, shaking his head. "And you are rock hard..."

He laughed, watching him with a slight breath. "You noticed?" he teased.

He nodded as he watched him, reaching down to rub him through the jeans. "What does it want?"

He moaned, breathing hard as he kissed on his neck. "That would do," he whispered with a smile. "Which scene did you like best?"

He smiled shyly as he looked down, chuckling. "The one where John is hanging from the ceiling...and the audience think he has been captured to be tortured. But it is his lover and they are...destressing."

He grinned, biting his neck warmly with a moan. "Is that why you like John?"

He moaned as he offered his neck, nodding weakly. "Fuck, yes...he can take it. And he begs for more and laughs..."

"Is that why you like him, because he is like that?" he whispered, sucking on his neck.

He moaned as he closed his eyes, trembling. "I liked him because he reminded me of myself."

"My kinky sod," he grinned, pushing into the hand, wanting more of it.

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes warm. "Let me do something for you..."

"I won't stop you," he grinned, watching him with a warm smile.

He smiled warmly as he pulled back, undoing the jeans and moaning as he got the hard cock out. "You really liked spanking me..."

"Of course I did...you were moaning like a whore," he moaned warmly himself.

He moaned as he pulled the jeans off him before kneeling, leaning to lick the cock. "Want my mouth?"

"Yes....I want it on my cock..." he grabbed his hair tight, breathing harder.

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes shining as he let his tongue caress over the head. "Make me..."

He groaned, yanking at his hair. He grabbed the side of his face, his thumb in the jaw, forcing his mouth open as he pushed him onto his cock.

He groaned, taking the cock in. He licked over him, trying to swallow as he looked up at him with pure want and need.

He moaned out at the look and the feel, breathing hard with it as he writhed warmly, pushing deeper for more of it. "So hot...."

He moaned as he swallowed around him, moving his head as he closed his eyes, taking him deeper. He tasted so good...he felt even better.

He gasped out, arching with it as he rocked his hips with need, moaning as he bit his lip. "Hot...."

He moaned as he reached to rub his balls, squeezing them gently even as he sucked harder...he wanted all of him.

He cried out, his body hot as he moved with need. "Going to spill," he warned, his breath caught in his throat.

He moaned at the words, swallowing him deeper with a shaky moan, breathing harder with need.

He forced himself to his throat, his hips thrusting urgently with the building need. He came hard, unable to stop himself, pulling back enough to get on his tongue and then away from the mouth, the last couple of pulses on his face.

Jensen gasped for breath, watching him with awe. He swallowed, closing his eyes as his hand went to touch his face...feeling the seed there. He swallowed what was in his mouth, moaning at the taste before using his fingers to get some off his face, licking over his hand.

He groaned at what he saw, breathing hard as he pulled him up to kiss him deep. "Pretty whore."

Jensen kissed him back, moaning as he got onto his lap. "Not a whore...or pretty..." he said, but shyly as he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah....whatever you say, pretty boy..." he sighed with a smile.

He moaned as he kissed his jaw, smiling. "You are amazing..."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled warmly as he kissed Orlando's neck. Errol was asleep...and he was in bed with Orlando, having read to him from the script. And he had enjoyed it too...

Orlando snuggled closer with a smile, letting out a long breath. "It's a great script," he said softly.

He nodded as he stroked over his back, his eyes shining. "You will audition for it," he whispered softly.

"You think so?" he asked softly, holding his eyes as he held his breath. "It would be...brave."

He smiled as he held his eyes, his eyes shining. "Yes...but it is also a good script...an amazing opportunity."

"You like it too?" he asked softly, holding his eyes with a small smile, stroking his chest.

He nodded as he smiled, his eyes shining. "I loved it...it's well written and...deep."

"Enough to be involved?" he asked softly with a warm smile, his hand stroking up his side.

"Yes," he said and smiled warmly, letting out a breath. "Indeed."

"Then...maybe we could both audition?" he suggested lightly, almost shyly as he took a breath.

He held his eyes, smiling at the words. "I...I would love that. But what about Errol?"

"We would find a way," he said softly, holding his eyes with a small smile.

He smiled as he held his eyes, taking a breath. "Yes...we would. Easily."

"It could be fun," he said softly, holding his eyes for a reaction. "To work together...feel each other...."

He nodded as he smiled, his eyes shining as he leant to steal a kiss. "Work together, love together...live together..."

"I want to see you in action," he whispered, holding his eyes with a warm smile.

He laughed warmly and pulled him on top of him. "Then we audition...together," he said firmly.

"Thank you," he grinned with a warm smile, leaning to kiss him deeply.

He moaned as he kissed him back, stroking over his hair. "No need to thank me..."

"There is. It is a risk. The film, I mean," he said softly with a small smile, holding his eyes.

"Orlando...I like risks," he said and kissed him quickly, grinning.

"Your talent could carry you through anything," he whispered with awe.

He stroked over his neck, his eyes warm as he held Orlando's. "What role did you like?"

He glanced to the script, taking a deep breath before biting his lip gently. "Indigo."

He smiled as he touched his chin. "God, you'd be so hot as him..."

"You think so?" he whispered, watching him with hope as he rubbed Michael's chest.

He nodded as he held his eyes with warmth. "A role you could play so easily, my beautiful lad..."

"What about you?" he whispered, watching him with excited eyes.

"Frederick..." he said and grinned, holding his eyes for a long moment. 

He watched with surprise before grinning, caressing over his neck. "I would love that," he whispered.

He leant to kiss his ear, his eyes closing. "So would I...with all I am."

He shivered with a smile, stroking warmly down his side with need. "You would be fantastic," he whispered. "The edge you have."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled as he walked into the room, stopping with surprise at who he saw there. He smiled as he moved to Orlando, kissing his cheek. "Hey..."

Orlando watched him with equal surprise, taking a deep breath before laughing. "Hey...what are you doing here?"

"Auditioning...Viggo is just on his way," he said softly as he held his eyes with warmth. "What are you doing here?"

"The same," he said with surprise, letting out a long breath. "Oh no, I hope I'm not stepping on any of your toes?"

He smiled warmly and shook his head. "I don't care if you are. This is pretty brilliant..."

"I mean I hope I am not trying for the same part as either of you," he laughed, squeezing his hand. "Michael is going for one too.”

He smiled at that before shaking his head. "I doubt we are going for the same roles. Me and Vig are going for the oldies..." he winked, his eyes shining.

"Hardly," he shook his head with a soft laugh, smiling gently to him. "I....am going to try for Indigo."

He smiled warmly as he stroked over his hair. "Well, I am not going for him," he promised as he chuckled. "You look good."

"And Viggo isn't either?" he checked softly, holding his eyes with a small smile.

He smiled warmly as he shook his head. "Nope...he isn't going for him either," he said softly.

He let out a breath of relief, watching him with a gentle smile. "I thought the script was hot," he admitted with a soft laugh.

"So did I," Sean said and nodded as he held his eyes. "And different...interesting."

"Yeah, the only downside is that Cartwright's been attached as director," he gave a half smile at that.

He frowned as he shook his head. "Waste of space," he said softly. "But the script is excellent."

"Should be..." Jensen sat down next to them and held their eyes. "Vincent wrote it."

Orlando looked to him with surprise, his eyes wide. "Really? No! No, he didn't tell me he had anything in the works!"

Jensen smiled and looked down. "Well, he didn't tell me either until I found the script."

Orlando watched him with a soft laugh. "Why not?"

Jensen shrugged as he looked down, his eyes gentle. "I suppose I was too straight."

"He was embarrassed," Michael said softly from the doorway with a small smile as he moved in. "He told me when he was drunk he was working on a script, he didn't say it was this one. He thought it was bad smut, and he was embarrassed at what he'd produced."

"I like smut," Sean said easily, his eyes shining as he held his eyes.

Orlando laughed softly, watching him with a warm smile. "Well we all know that, Sean," he teased, stroking his thigh.

Sean smiled as he leant closer to whisper in his ear. "We will both enjoy the smutty script..."

Orlando blushed, watching with a warm smile as he laughed. "Oh great, now that will be in my head when I am auditioning," he poked him in the rib.

He laughed warmly as he nudged him back. "All okay here, huh?" Michael smiled as he moved over and sat down with them.

Orlando laughed softly, straightening up as if a child caught out. "Yes......" he said innocently to him. "How did it go?"

Michael let out a breath and shrugged. "I suppose I have to wait and see. I think it went well...you're next, Jensen."

"Oh fuck," Jensen stood and rolled his shoulders. "Alright...get this on the road."

"Break a leg," Orlando said softly, reaching out to touch his arm with a gentle smile.

He smiled warmly as he touched his hand. "Thanks," he whispered and walked away.

 

~~~~~

 

Jensen let out a breath as he entered the room. The writer, the director and the producer. A bit scary really, even if Vincent was there. He smiled gently and moved forward. "I'm Jensen Ackles. I am auditioning for the role as John."

"Hello, Jensen," Vincent smiled softly to him before handing him a stapled sheet. "You have an impressive CV."

"For a TV actor," Cartwright said dryly and looked at the CV. He looked at the pictures, shaking his head. "One facial expression too."

"I have several," Jensen said easily and took the sheet, looking over it.

Vincent frowned, glancing to him. He'd been rude to virtually everyone who had stepped in. He hadn't believed it when he'd turned up to find all those high calibur actors trying out for his film. His film! It was more than he could have dreamed of...but by the rate of his rudeness, none of them would want to take any offered part. "If you read John, I can read Alec."

"Thank you," Jensen said and looked down, reading the lines over quickly.

"Get on with it then," Cartwright said, looking down as he frowned. "Alec's line first."

"Take your time," Vincent said firmly and loudly, ignoring him.

The producer held his breath. It was clear that he'd been hearing this all day. "When you're ready," Jack said softly, shaking his head.

Vincent watched Jensen for a few moments, giving him time to read over the page and get a feel for it before standing and moving around. "What did he want with you?" he said lightly, as if it were  
just a casual question.

"Nothing," Jensen said before frowning. "Well, something. There's always something, isn't there? I think he wanted to get into my head. If he had tried to get into my pants it would have been easier if you ask me..."

Vincent just watched him with a frown for a long moment before looking down. "Guess so," he said lightly, as if holding back his anger.

"Hey...don't give me that, it was a joke..." Jensen said quietly and looked at him. "Alec...I'm sorry. It's just...this is getting so fucking tedious. Us hiding."

"Then why are we?" he held his hands out, shrugging as he moved to him. "Huh? Why not just get it over with!"

He looked at him, anger flaring in his face. "Because I don't want the jokes about being the queer little spy. The little homo hiding behind the fucking tech! I've spent a life avoiding those things, just because I love you doesn't mean I am eager to jump into the abuse!" his voice was rising into a desperate shout.

He stopped, breathing hard as he just watched him, searching his eyes. "What did you say?"

He swallowed, frowning as he looked away, awkward. "Shit," he whispered and rubbed his own face. "Fuck. I love you, Alec."

He moved to him, grabbing the side of his face. He pushed him back, forcing him to move back against the wall, holding him tight against it. He kissed him hard and deep, gripping his thigh. "Then why the hell would I care what anyone else thought?"

Jensen watched him with shock, lifting his leg as he held his eyes. "Because you always do, you're as bad as me..." he grabbed his hair, hard, tugging on it.

He swallowed hard, looking down with a frown, letting out a shaking breath. "If he comes near you again, I will kill him."

"I would rather have you take me," he growled and leant to bite his neck, really going for it.

He breathed hard at that, unable to stop a slight laugh, a real one. "Be careful what you wish for...."

Jack watched them with surprise, letting out a long, shaking breath. "I...think that's given us a good idea..." he cleared his throat.

Cartwright's eyes were bright, but he frowned as he watched them. His eyes ran over Jensen, taking him in. "That might do. Maybe."

Vincent pulled back, letting out a soft breath as he looked to him. "I thought it was glorious."

Jensen blushed and looked down, handing the pages back. "Thank you," he said, with flushed features.

"Would you try another for us?" Jack asked, but had already half stood to offer the other pages to him. "It is a different type. It's John after a difficult day on the job."

"Sure..." he nodded and smiled as he walked over, taking the pages. He looked over them and let out a breath.

Verity moved to get some chairs and pull them close so he could sit on one, watching. "It’s your start this time," he said softly.

Jensen looked at the pages, his mind picking it up quickly before he took a breath to get into the character. "That fucking son of a bitch!" he shouted, but there was a growl in it. "First he messes up on the intel, then he messes up on the exercise. He will kill me, I swear to God he will end up getting me killed!"

Vincent watched him with calm eyes. "Come and sit down, John."

"No! I won't come and sit down! I am going to take a knife and cut that little fucker's cock off!" Jensen shook his head, sneering. "Son of a bitch trying to be Captain America!"

"John, sit down," he said in the same calm voice, his eyes on him firmly.

Jensen hesitated, frowning as he looked at him. The script had him sitting in a chair...but he improvised. He walked to him and sat at his feet, leaning back. "Don't want you to have to go to my funeral over a little shit like that," he muttered, stroking his ankle.

He reached out, stroking his hair softly before leaning down to kiss it. "I have you, John," he said quietly. "I have your back."

"I know. Just worried about when you're not at the other end of a wire," he whispered and turned his head to look at him.

He frowned, swallowing hard before glancing down. "You're the best I know," he said softly. "You'll outlive all of us."

He touched his hand, lifting it to kiss. "Not you. I never want to outlive you."

He searched his eyes for a long moment. "I know he's an idiot," he said quietly. "But you're the best of us, John. Never forget that."

He held his eyes for a long moment, his jaw tight. "Keep me sane?"

"Always," he whispered with a frown of concern, reaching to touch the tight jaw, caressing it softly. "I'm here for you, John. Whenever you need me, I'm here. Don't shut yourself away."

He nodded weakly, clearly trying to relax as he let out a breath. "Okay..." he whispered softly.

He nodded, kissing his forehead softly. "Besides, he messes up again and I'll shoot him myself," he said lightly.

 

~~~~~

 

Vincent half threw his script on the desk at the end of a long day of auditioning. "Well that was fun..."

Cartwright frowned as he looked down the list. "Some possibilities," he said and shook his head. "Lots of shoddy acting."

"I was being sarcastic, it was terrible," Vincent sent sharply. "Because you were rude to every person who came in!"

He watched him with a frown before standing. "They were all crap! Actors all over the hill, annoying young boys..."

"They were great!" he said with disbelief. "There was talent...real, proven talent, names that would draw, at the top of their game wanting to be involved with this script!"

"And the script itself is smut," he said and shook his head. "Seriously, Vincent...TV actors auditioning as well? And you seemed to get it quite hot and heavy there yourself..."

"It's not smut," he said quietly, looking away with a frown. "You already made me cut out half of the scenes that meant the most to me."

"Why would those things mean so much to you? Men fucking..." he moved to Vincent and leant close. "Bet you wished you could fuck the cast."

"You watch your mouth," Vincent said with narrowed eyes, leaning to him.

"Stop it," Jack said with a frown from the doorway, moving back in. "This will get us nowhere."

Cartwright looked over at him and nodded weakly. "Okay. Let's narrow it down to the callbacks. I liked Townsend."

"I hated him," Vincent said quickly, shaking his head with disbelief. "He is so arrogant in how he acts."

"I think he has potential...it's a different perspective," Cartwright said as he looked at him. "But not for John. I think maybe someone like Abel would be better for him."

"I don't like him," Vincent said firmly, sitting back.

"Well let's add him to the call back, the final decision can be made after that," Jack shook his head with a frown. "I liked Jensen for John."

"I don't," Cartwright frowned as he looked down. "TV actor for sure. Not a very good one either...only has one facial expression and he is too short."

"I thought he did it beautifully," Vincent said quietly, looking down.

"Fine, he gets the callback but he has to impress," Cartwright frowned and shook his head, before sighing. "I hate to say it, I liked Bloom..."

"Me too," Vincent smiled looking over his notes. "I think he's drawn to Indigo too."

"Okay...I think he was the best for the role," Cartwright frowned, clearly not that pleased with admitting that. "Now we have Fassbender. Big name. But God, he is boring..."

"I think that's unfair," he shook his head with a frown. "He's not boring, he's intense.”

He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "We could get better. We should get better."

"Well let’s give him another chance too," Jack said firmly before it became another argument. "Sean..."

Cartwright rolled his eyes and covered his face. "Do we get to kill him? Because that is all he is good at, dying..."

Vincent threw his pen on the desk. "That's it, I've had enough of this...."

“Vincent," Jack shook his head with a frown, sighing. "Please?"

"Fine, we can have Bean..." he looked over at Vincent. "You got your panties in a twist."

Vincent watched him for a long moment, holding his breath. He fought down the urge to hit him. "I want Viggo back."

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. "Fine," he shook his head, frowning. "He was alright."

"Do you like anything? Or anyone?" Vincent replied dryly.

"Townsend," he said and held his eyes, searching them. "And I would have loved Brad Pitt here but nope..."

"You're the one who seems absolutely determined that this 'smut' could possibly only be low budget," Vincent said lightly, reading his notes.

He looked at him before looking over the list. "Now which of the women?" he said, changing the subject.

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled warmly as he put the phone down, humming to himself before moving to Viggo. He leant to lick his neck, groaning. "Got a callback..."

He moaned warmly, laughing gently as he stroked up his side. "Wow, it's put you in a good mood."

"Well, it is an amazing role," he whispered and smiled as he touched his chest.

He pushed into it, stroking his cheek. "And you would be amazing in it," he whispered with a smile.

He blushed and kissed him, taking a deeper breath. "Heard anything yet?"

"I heard earlier, I have a callback too," he whispered with a grin.

Sean's breath caught and he held his eyes with warmth. "Oh fuck..." he laughed and kissed him happily.

"That make you feel even better?" he asked at the reaction, laughing as he rubbed his hand down over his buttock, squeezing warmly.

He nodded, shivering at the touch as he smiled warmly. "Yes...it makes me feel really good...happier..."

"You look it," he laughed, stroking his hair back off his face before kissing him deeply with a moan, pulling him into his lap.

He moaned as he kissed him back, pressing his body closer. "I love you..."

"I love you so much it burns," he breathed against his lips before kissing him deeply with need.

He whimpered as he kissed him, stroking over his throat. "Please?"

"Please what?" he said firmly, grabbing his throat in return, smiling as he squeezed.

"Please..." he groaned and closed his eyes. "Want my Master..."

"You have him," he promised, watching him with a warm smile, letting out a long breath. "Right here," he bit his neck, hard.

Sean screamed as he arched, trembling with the pain and the throbbing of his cock in response to it. "Master..." he almost whined.

"Good boy," he breathed to his ear. He grabbed him tightly, forcing him through the bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed, pinning him down tightly as he grabbed his collar and forced it around his neck, fastening it a little tighter than the last time.

Sean breathed harder, the pressure firm on his throat. He could breathe and swallow but fuck...he could never forget he was wearing a collar.

He pulled the clothes off of him with firm hands, holding his eyes as he caught hold of his cock, roughly, his nails catching. "My slut is already hard...."

Sean blushed at the words, breathing harder as he held his eyes. "Yes..." he groaned, the pain making his hips twitch and his cock jump. He loved the sharpness of it...the way it made him shiver.

"How badly does he want his master?" he breathed hard, pinning him harder by the throat to the bed.

He held his eyes, his eyes wide as he reached to grip his wrist, whimpering. "Please...so much, Master..." he gasped.

He knelt back with a smile, undressing himself as he watched him with awe. He moved up, straddling his chest, pressing the head of his cock up against his lips. "Then do this right...."

He watched him with awe, breathing hard as he opened his mouth wide. He took him deep, moaning as he sucked hard in the cock. He was still learning...but fuck, the passion he used to suck Viggo's cock was intense. He groaned and swallowed, trying to press his nose against him, to take him into his throat.

He grabbed his hair tight to keep his head pinned, groaning as he started to thrust his hips, using the mouth with heat and want as he smiled to him. "Got it..."

Sean whimpered as he relaxed, letting him fuck his mouth as he sucked on it with need. He closed his eyes, taking pleasure in not having a choice.

He enjoyed him with obvious need, breathing hard as he moved faster. He had to force himself to pull back, breathing hard. "No, tempting slut....going to come in your arse."

He breathed hard as he watched him, swallowing hard as he searched his face. "M..." he swallowed, clearing his throat. "Please, Master..."

"My slave," he breathed, moving over him, kissing him as he reached to push two fingers inside of the tight body.

He gasped as he held his eyes, arching slightly as he spread his legs for him. "Master...Master, love you..."

"I love you far more," he breathed against his lips, curling his fingers deep, but allowing little mercy in how he opened him up.

Sean closed his eyes tightly, his breath coming out in harsh little pants. "Please....please, Master...want more..."

He moved up over him, pinning his thighs down as he started to force his cock in instead, breathing hard as he watched him. "Beauty..."

Seans screamed, arching as he breathed harder, tears escaping. "Fuck! Master!" he whimpered, turning his face away.

He grabbed his jaw, making him watch him instead, slowly inching his way in. "Don't look away from me, slave."

He whimpered as he held his eyes, gasping for breath. "Master..." he whimpered, watching him with wide eyes. He trembled, his body spasming around the cock even as his cock throbbed between them.

He groaned at the sensation, breathing harder, unable to resist pushing deeper as he held onto him with need. "Feel me..."

Sean screamed out again, whimpering as he watched him with equal need. "Fuck me...fuck me hard..." he demanded, knowing he wasn't saying master...he wanted Viggo to be harsh. He wanted to feel this for days.

He grabbed his balls, squeezing hard as he gasped for breath. "Tell me you're sorry!"

Sean shouted, his eyes wide as he arched. "Master! Sorry!" 

He started to take him, thrusting with need as he pinned him by the hair. "Good whore..."

Sean screamed with each thrust, unable to hold the harsh sounds back. He whimpered, moving a leg over Viggo to hold him close. "Master...Master, close...want to come..."

"Then beg for it...beg for it, you slut..." he moaned against his lips, breathing harder as he took him with his own desire.

Sean whimpered, frowning with frustration. "Master! Master please...I am so close...so close, Master...please let me come?"

"Spill it, bitch...drag me with you," he demanded, grabbing his jaw hard, driving himself deep.

Sean screamed for Viggo, holding back as long as he could before coming hard...the insult adding to the humiliation that turned him on so much.

He cried out with him, forcing his hips down with need, burying himself inside of him to make him take all of the seed, needing every squeeze of his body.

Sean whimpered as he watched him, gasping for breath. He whined, offering his throat to him as he closed his eyes with bliss. "Master..."

He rested on him, catching his breath with a soft moan, stroking his hair. "Beautiful slave."

He moaned as he kissed him tenderly, taking a deeper breath. "Your slave. Always."

He kissed him softly and warmly, stroking up his sides with a smile. "You're so beautiful."

He blushed and stroked his face against him, moaning softly. "Am I? I...I feel it now."

"You are....you look it and feel it," he whispered against his lips, loosening his collar but not taking it off.

Sean sucked in a slow breath, swallowing properly. He smiled as he touched his cheek, caressing it. "My Master. I love you."

"I love you too, so much," he assured, rolling them over to hold him tight as he kissed his hair.

He smiled as he snuggled close, burying his face against his neck. "It hurts...but that is what makes it so good."

"You're alright though?" he asked softly with a small smile, touching his jaw.

He nodded as he smiled, holding his eyes. "Yes. I am more than alright."

"Good," he let out a soft breath, kissing him warmly.

Sean laughed softly and kissed him deeply, stroking his hair. "And you actually know it..." he said softly.

"I feel it," he teased softly with a small smile, stroking his side warmly.

He smiled as he stroked over his neck, relaxing. "This is so perfect."

"I'm glad you...enjoy me," he whispered, stroking his arm gently.

 

~~~~~

 

Orlando rocked gently in the dark, watching the moon out of the window. He wore only a pair of shorts and was naked otherwise, as was Errol. He held him rested against his bare chest, stroking his back and hair as he rocked the chair and sang gently to him.

Michael watched him with a small smile from the doorway, wearing boxers. He looked so beautiful...so perfect. Both of them together. He moved to them and kissed Orlando's hair. "You are both beautiful."

He looked to him with a soft smile, before leaning up to kiss him warmly. "So are you," he whispered, searching his eyes. "I think he wants a cuddle from his beautiful daddy," he whispered.

He smiled gently as he watched him, his eyes soft. "He is already cuddling his daddy," he whispered and touched his cheek, blushing at having Orlando saying something like that. It was...almost too much. The words, the meaning.

"I meant you," he whispered softly, holding his eyes with a gentle smile.

He frowned slightly, swallowing as he watched him. "I..." he felt the tears, unbidden, but smiled. It was happiness. And a sense of not deserving it. "It's a big step. Are...are you sure you want me to...to be that for him? Rather than uncle Michael?"

He stood with a small smile, gently handing the baby over to him, settling him into Michael's arm. "I think he's already decided," he whispered, touching Michael's cheek.

Michael swallowed as he held Errol close, the tears escaping as he kissed the hand before leaning to kiss Errol's hair. "I never thought I'd be a father."

"You make a wonderful father," he whispered, kissing Michael's cheek before stroking his hair. "One day, I want to help you bring up yours too."

He smiled as he turned his head to kiss him lovingly. "No...no, I think this is a perfect size..." he whispered quietly. "You, me and a beautiful son."

He smiled warmly at that, kissing his neck softly as he sighed. "So, so perfect."

He smiled as he nodded, watching him with awe. "Orlando...would you...at some point...would you marry me?"

He watched him with surprise, holding his breath as he smiled gently. "In a heart beat," he admitted softly.

He smiled as he leant to kiss him. "Not yet. Not even a ring yet. I...you need time. Just some time for us like this..."

He nodded softly, letting out a long breath. "And...and I need you to know I want you because I love you, and you turn me on so much it hurts sometimes," he whispered. "And not just to...fill a gap."

He smiled warmly as he nodded, holding his eyes. "Yes," he whispered and kissed him again. "We have time, Orlando. We truly do...and I want us to last."

He nodded with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

He smiled as he let out a breath, closing his eyes. "I love you both so much."

"I love you more," he whispered, kissing his head with a smile. "Look at that, he loves you so much, he's snuggling into you."

He smiled as he looked at Errol, his eyes shining. "He is used to my voice now..."

"I think he enjoys it," he whispered with a smile.

He nodded as he looked at Orlando, smiling gently. "Should we put him down?" he asked gently.

He nodded softly with a smile, stroking his back. "Let him get some sleep. Even if he seems to be sleeping warmly against you.”

He smiled warmly as he nodded, taking a breath. "Let's get him into the cot..." he whispered softly.

He moved with him, shifting the blanket back for him. "There we are," he whispered gently.

He smiled as he eased the baby down and let out a breath, just watching him. "He looks so much like you."

"You think so?" he asked softly with hope, stroking his back.

He nodded as he smiled gently. "He does..." he looked over at him. "He also *feels* like your son. His...spirit, if you like."

He smiled warmly, watching him with awe. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head, leaning to kiss him. "Not half as beautiful as you are."

"I disagree," he whispered with a warm smile, leaning to kiss him deeply and warmly.

He kissed him back, gently pulling him closer before feeling over his back. "You are my beautiful boy," he said softly. "My Orlando."

He shivered, holding him tightly with that, sighing gently. "I enjoy being that. It feels good."

He smiled warmly as he nodded, kissing his ear. "Let's go to our bedroom."

He shivered, letting out a long breath, watching him with a gentle smile, stroking down over his buttocks. "I would like that," he whispered gently.

He smiled as he led him with him, his eyes shining. "You still buzzing from the call back?"

He laughed softly, nodding as he looked down, biting his lip. "Is that bad?"

"Nope...I am the same," he said and smiled as he got him on the bed, kissing him with need.

He kissed him hard, whimpering into his mouth as he clutched at his chest. "You make me buzz too."

He moaned as he reached for the shorts, sliding them off Orlando. "I will make you do more than that," he promised softly.

"Good," he breathed with a grin, watching him with hope as he grabbed at his chest, rubbing it tightly.

He moaned, moving to kiss him before biting his jaw. "Spread your legs wide."

He breathed hard, watching him with awe as he did as he was told, shivering gently. "Like this?" he whispered.

He groaned, nodding as he watched him. "I am going to close the door...I am going to turn the baby monitor on so I can hear it if he wakes. And I am going to tie you up, slave."

He whimpered, breathing hard as he watched him with wide eyes. "You promise?" he grinned.

"Promise," he said and kissed him deeply. "Stay like that..." he got up and closed the door, before turning the baby monitor on. He'd hear it if Errol woke up and started crying.

He breathed hard, watching him as he writhed gently on the bed, letting out a long breath. "You want me?"

"Yes," he smiled as he moved to the bag he had brought in. He pulled the leather cuffs up, with the ropes. For his wrists.

He breathed harder at seeing them, swallowing hard. "Tie me good..."

 

~~~~~

 

Cartwright frowned as he looked at the board and the photos, names and CVs attached to it. He ripped down one of the pictures, of a man in his 30s with blue eyes, soft lips and messy brown hair. "Not him..." he said and placed it down. "Narrows down Indigo a bit..."

Vincent rubbed the back of his neck with a frown, shaking his head as he reached out with his pen. "Orlando had read into the character far deeper than the other two."

He nodded as he looked at him, for once agreeing. "Okay," he said and let out a breath. "Orlando Bloom it is." It was a bit of a feat for him, giving ground. But Vincent had been right.

"What about Mark?" he asked, even as he pulled down the other pictures of Indigo.

Vincent glanced at the picture there, taking them in. "I like Coster-Waldau, but he is too young for the role. Doesn't have the vulnerability needed."

"I liked Sean," Jack smiled as he stood back, watching the board fondly.

Cartwright wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. "Can't stand the man," he said firmly.

"He has Mark though," Vincent pointed out, shaking his head. "It's not about who you like or don't like, it's about who is the character."

"What about William Fichtner instead? Same age, different look...?" But Cartwright knew he wasn't right for the role either. And Bean had been good as Mark.

Jack frowned, sighing as he sat back on the desk. "Come on, you know Sean was better."

Cartwright shot him a look, taking a deeper breath. "If he fucks up, we kick him out and recast. Okay?"

"Fine. But he won't," Vincent shrugged with a small smile. "And that makes Richard easy. Viggo and Sean are in it together or not at all. So Viggo gets Richard."

"I wanted Townsend," Cartwright shot in, with anger. "He is good at this, he is a good actor."

"He's a terrible actor!" Vincent shook his head with a frown. "And he clearly looks down his nose at gay people."

"He wouldn't have auditioned if he felt like that," Cartwright said firmly as he met his eyes.

"Well he definitely can't have Richard if Sean and Viggo come as a pair. He would have to be Seth," Jack shook his head with a frown, trying to broker a peace between them.

"Okay, he can be Seth," he said and nodded, taking a breath. "Now...who do we have left?"

Vincent looked down with a frown, letting out a shaking breath. He was fuming that Townsend was in his film. "Frederick. I liked the steeliness of Michael in it."

Cartwright considered it for a moment before grimacing. "He looks a lot like Mortensen. Could be confusing."

"Or good drama," Jack suggested with a soft chuckle, folding his arms.

Cartwright frowned as he watched him before nodding. "Okay. So Fassbender it is. What about John?"

"John is being played by Jensen," Vincent said casually, as if it were nothing.

"Is he now? And what if I say no?" Cartwright demanded as he stepped closer.

"I don't care, it's happening," Vincent said firmly, holding his eyes.

Cartwright's jaw tightened as he watched him. "And who, pray tell, will play the man to smack him down?"

"Depends what you mean by that," Vincent replied, lifting his chin and folding his arms.

"Well, since you are single-handedly deciding now, then who the fuck is playing his boyfriend?" Cartwright demanded as he moved to gather his things.

He glanced down, taking a breath. "I thought I might play Alec," he said quietly, looking to Jack.

Jack took a breath, watching his hands for a moment. "What do you feel about that?" he asked Cartwright.

"Not fucking surprised," Cartwright shook his head with anger. "Alec *is* you. I think we could have gotten a genuine actor in, but then again maybe Ackles' will work well with you...stiff and awkward."

Vincent looked to him as he took a breath, swallowing hard. "Thanks."

He took a breath to calm down, frowning. "I didn't mean he is a bad character. Alec is a good one...but do you think that you can stand there and...act against all of them?" he said as he held his eyes. And for a moment, he looked regretful.

Vincent looked down for a long moment. He was right. It had been different when he had thought it was going to be z-list actors. But these were class actors. "Let me think about it, alright?" he asked quietly.

Jack looked to Cartwright, giving him a gentle smile. "No harm in that, right?"

"No...and if you still want to do it, then naturally...I'll make sure you do a good job," he said as he glanced at Jack, taking a slow breath. "So...main roles cast then?"

Jack smiled warmly, nodding as he took a breath, clearly excited. "It seems so. Well done everyone."

"Well done indeed," he said and moved to Vincent...and offered his hand.

Vincent gave a half smile, letting out a long breath as he shook his hand.

"Maybe we can have a drink at some point?" Jack asked Cartwright. "Talk over the direction to go considering the cast."

"I think that is a good idea," he said and looked at Jack, moving to him to offer his hand to him as well.

Jack shook it, smiling warmly to him with a nod. "We have a lot of work ahead. I'll do the call around."

 

~~~~~

 

Jensen looked up as the door opened and he smiled to Vincent, getting up. "Hi..." he moved to him and hugged him. "How did it all go?"

"Good...not easy, but good," he smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "Congratulations, you're John."

Jensen's mouth went dry as he held his eyes before leaning to kiss him. "You mean that?"

"Yes," he smiled warmly, stroking his cheek. "You're going to be in a film with a lot of film actors."

He blushed and leant close, to kiss him with need. "Thank you...thank you, Vincent..." He felt as if it was all because of Vincent. Believing in him to play it right.

He smiled warmly at that, taking a breath as he stroked his side. "You're going to be beautiful in it."

He searched his eyes with awe, his hands going to his hips. "I hope so..."

He nodded, letting out a soft breath as he moved to sit down. "And...I can watch you filming."

"Only watch?" he asked with surprise as he sat down with him, turning to watch him properly.

He gave him a weak smile. "He...pointed out that it's a different ball game now. With so many talented actors in it, well...I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"No...no, no, no," he said and shook his head with a frown. "You can do this. You know you can..."

"Do I?" he asked with a frown, searching his eyes as he took a breath. "Maybe it's just vanity."

"I think you can," Jensen said firmly as he leant close to kiss him.

He kissed him deeply, stroking through his hair. "I wouldn't want to be the thing that ruined it," he said softly.

"You would never be that," Jensen said softly and touched his cheek, caressing tenderly.

"Perhaps. I rather think it might be Townsend," he admitted with a soft sigh.

He frowned as he pulled him close. "Be my Alec. I need you as my Alec."

He watched him with surprise and awe, taking a breath before smiling softly, stroking his jaw. "Okay," he whispered, kissing him warmly.

He smiled as he kissed him back, pushing him back to straddle his thighs. "Promise?" he asked, holding his eyes.

He laughed breathlessly, smiling warmly as he gripped his hips. "Yes...oh yes, I promise."

He smiled as he nodded, leaning to whisper in his ear. "Then you deserve to do whatever the fuck you want to me."

He groaned, breathing hard as he gripped his hair with a smile. "Maybe I want you like this...maybe I want you to ride me like a whore."

He blushed, taking a deeper breath as he arched into the grip. "Do you?" he asked, whimpering at the familiar feeling of humiliation and lust.

"Yes," he whispered, tugging at his shirt, forcing it off of him to feel his body. "I bet you would weep like a slut."

He whimpered as he watched him, breathing harder as he leant to kiss him with need. "I...I would like to...to please you."

"You will," he whispered against his ear, moaning as he felt over his body, his fingers grasping at it as he pulled at his jeans. "You're going to open yourself up for me."

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes shining. He helped him get his jeans and boxers off, so he was naked in his lap. "How?" he asked, breathing hard.

"You're going to turn around and straddle my hips," he whispered, stroking a nipple. "And then you're going to bend forward and work yourself open with your fingers, so I can watch."

He whimpered as he watched him, his skin reddening. "Lube, Sir?" he asked, his voice rough as he shifted...fuck, he wanted that.

"No...I want you to spit in your hand," he whispered, holding his eyes with a half smile.

He swallowed as he nodded, taking a breath. He turned as ordered and spat in his hand, reaching back to slick himself up. He wetted his fingers before pushing two inside, groaning, sweating with it. And so fucking humiliated that he felt tears sting. But he was hard and weeping and loving it.

He moaned loudly, so he could hear just how much he loved it, breathing hard. "Your arse looks so good splitopen."

He moaned as he leant forward, to let Vincent see more as he twisted the fingers roughly. "Please...Sir, can I add another finger?" he asked, gasping.

"Yeah, go on, push another one in. And do it hard..." he put a hand on his back, to shove him as far forward and over as he could go. "Make it loud..."

He smiled warmly as he pushed another finger in, hard, the burn making him scream. "Fuck!" he twisted the fingers, opening himself properly. It hurt...it felt amazing, his cock leaking steadily.

He groaned, breathing hard as he rubbed his back, his fingernails raking. "Go on...rub over the spot..."

He curled the fingers, a soft whimper escaping at the pleasure. He rubbed firmly, not too harshly...he felt close already. "Sir...close, Sir..."

"Good boy," he breathed, moaning as he leant back and spread his legs. "Turn round...I want you on my cock, whining like a whore."

He moaned as he turned, watching him as he pulled his fingers out. He didn't move, searching his face with need. "Please..."

He grabbed his hips, forcing them up over his cock. "You heard me slut...take it in..."

Jensen whimpered and nodded, reaching for the cock. He sank down, slowly, swearing loudly. "Fuck! Fucking...bastard..."

He slapped his balls casually, breathing hard with a moan. "Watch your mouth, bitch."

He cried out, bowing his head as he gasped for breath. "Sorry...sorry, Sir..." 

"Now ride it like you need it," he whispered, watching him with want. "Or I won't let you have it..."

He moaned as he watched him, reaching to grip his shoulders. He started moving on Vincent's cock, groaning as he moved harder. "Yes...oh yes..."

He moaned with him, breathing harder as he grabbed his buttocks, tugging hard. "You can do better than that, you leaking whore..."

Jensen screamed out, watching him as he moved brutally...it hurt, but he loved it. And all that mattered was riding that cock until it exploded.

"That's it...that's it, oh fuck, that's it..." he cried out against his lips, breathing hard, his hips jerking up to him. "Harder...harder, bitch...more..."

He screamed with each movement, moving harder as he threw his head back, his cock leaking over them." Coming...Coming!" he screamed and spilled, unable to stop.

He came in the same moment, the tight body dragging his seed out of him as he cried out, clutching at him, his body thrusting hard up into him, wanting to get as deep as he could.

Jensen whimpered as he collapsed against him, trembling slightly. "Sir...."

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver Cartwright frowned slightly as he looked around the restaurant. He sipped his beer, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he turned his head to look at Jack. "So..."

Jack watched him with a small smile, his eyes gentle. "Oliver...why are you so...restricted with this project?"

He frowned as he watched him, taking a breath. "It's...it feels like some perv's sexual fantasy," he said bluntly.

Jack searched his eyes with a small smile, looking down. "I know there's a lot of sex in it," he said softly. "But it's the expression of their relationships. Oliver, I know you were worried we weren't going to get good actors and it would end up as a top shelf sex film because they wouldn't carry it. But we have some great actors now...actors who can bring out the other elements."

He sighed as he looked at him, frowning. "I know Vincent hates my guts," he said quietly. "It's not that the script is bad. It isn't. It's really good. Just...there so*much* of it."

Jack tilted his head, watching him for a long moment. "What about...now we have some hot names tied to it, what if I were able to drum up more investment. Extend it into a trilogy. All of his scenes that you cut would be put back in, but they'd all be across three films. Filtered out a bit, with some extra action and dialogue. I'm sure he's up to extending the story out."

He nodded weakly as he sipped his beer. "Maybe," he said and frowned, not looking at him. "It's not that I am homophobic, you know..."

He leant forward to him with a slight frown. "Oliver, are you uncomfortable with your name being linked to content that shows gay sex?" he asked softly, but with gentle eyes.

He held his eyes before nodding weakly, taking a breath. "Yeah. I am."

"Oliver," he said softly, reaching to touch his hand with a warm smile. "We put you on the project because you're good with characters. You're good with relationships under pressure, and that's what Joss wants. Its an action film, with spy drama, the rest is the fall out of their lives under that pressure. That's all. You're looking at it the wrong way around."

He looked at him for a long moment, frowning. He swore suddenly, pulling the hand back. He drained his glass, watching him. "I don't want to be accused of being gay just for directing this. Now Joss is a God...no one cares what he does. Me? Half the business hates me because I don't take Diva shit, and I don't pander to actors little insecurities."

"That's why we like you," Jack laughed, shaking his head with disbelief, gently putting his hand in his lap. "Oliver, no one is going to think you're gay just for directing this film. This is going to be a big film now. It's your job. It will be seen as brave if you do it right."

He held his eyes for a long moment, frowning. "You don't like me," he said and smiled weakly. "I mean, I snap at you every two seconds...you'd be a masochist if you liked me."

Jack laughed softly, looking down. "I do like you," he shook his head. "And I like your work. I had wondered why you had been so...sharp though. And it's clear it's because you're worried about your reputation."

"It's a bit more personal than that too," he whispered as he looked at him. "I...fuck," he swore and looked down. "I'm in the closet and I am comfy there. Got no interest in being out and mainstreaming."

He watched him with surprise, taking a long breath. He reached out under the table, touching his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise," he said softly. "Oliver, no one picked you because we thought you were...it was your record with bringing the best out of actors...for pushing them to the limit of exploring the stress of their characters."

"I know," he said and watched him, taking the hand to hold. "But it is striking a bit too close to home. That's why I get so...antsy."

"You don't have to come out just because you're doing a film with gay characters in," he said softly, holding his eyes. "If it's done right, it will just be a part of the character development. Directors...they're seen as professionals. People know you take the jobs that you find challenging. Say that in your interviews. You saw it as a challenge to present these themes in mainstream cinema,  
especially in the action genre. And you have Joss behind you. People aren't going to whisper about you with his support. I promise."

He watched him for a long moment before nodding. He held his eyes before biting his lip. "Townsend...he knows. He told me to get him a role, or else...well."

He watched him with shock, holding his breath. "Oliver, you can't give in to people like that."

"I have for years," he said softly as he held his eyes. "Every year, one role. Usually I pull strings, get him into something. But the year is almost up."

Jack sighed, shaking his head as he watched him. "Oliver, we have to put a stop to it."

He smiled weakly as he watched him, holding his eyes. "Not sure how."

"Just say no," he said softly, holding his eyes. "And face the fall out."

He watched him for a long moment, frowning. "He'll...out me. Not just me, but...my tastes."

Jack sighed, nodding as he looked down with a frown. "And you're not...ready for that?"

He looked at him for a long moment, searching his face. "No. I am not ready for it at all."

"Okay. Okay, then for now we just...work with what we have," he said softly and reassuringly.

He nodded as he let out a breath, his eyes gentle. "You're very understanding, Jack."

"It makes me angry," he said quietly, shaking his head with a frown.

He watched him for a long moment with surprise. "I can't imagine much making you angry though," he said, swallowing.

"He is hurting you, that makes me angry," he said softly, shaking his head with a frown.

"Don't...you are too sweet to be angry," he whispered and motioned the waiter over. "Can I have another beer, please."

"And I'll have another glass of wine, thank you," Jack said with a smile, nodding as he took a breath. "We will make sure it doesn't affect this, okay? And if he sets a step wrong, *I* will fire him, and then it is on me, not you."

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes dark. "Even so...be careful. He is a fucker. Traps you in, sees your weaknesses."

"He can try. I don't broadcast the fact I'm gay, but I don't hide it either," Jack said softly with an almost shy smile.

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes gentle. "I think you are safe unless you are into the harder shit."

He met his eyes with a gentle smile, his own shining for a moment. "Perhaps," he said softly. "Either way, I think this can be a fantastic trilogy....if you climb onboard fully."

He nodded and looked down, mulling it over for a long moment. "I will," he finally said. "I will do this, as I always have...with all I am."

He smiled warmly, squeezing his hand. "Thank you. You won't regret it."

He smiled gently, watching him for a long moment. "You are good company, Jack," he whispered quietly.

"I am?" he laughed softly, his blue eyes shining warmly. "Strange...you haven't thought so for a while," he teased.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I just..." he held his eyes for a long moment. "Never really talked to you."

"It's alright. Your...tension makes sense now," he smiled softly, searching his eyes. "Give Vincent a chance, hm?"

"I will...I like his writing, just...like I said, it hits too close to home," he whispered and shrugged, awkwardly.

"It will be okay, Oliver," he said softly, touching his knee. "I promise."

Oliver watched him with surprise before nodding, his eyes gentle. "Thank you," he whispered softly. "I...do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice," he smiled warmly as he got his wallet out, laying some money down.

He did the same, splitting the bill with a smile as he stood, watching him. "Come along then," he said gently.

He chuckled, moving to walk with him, smiling gently. "I'm glad we did this. It was about time."

He held his eyes with surprise before nodding. "Yeah. I rather enjoyed it, Jack...not often I say that."

He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked to him with a small smile. "We'll work this out," he promised.

Oliver smiled warmly as he watched him, arching an eyebrow. "So. I don't know much about you, Jack...can I ask you some things?"

"You can ask me anything you like," he smiled warmly, watching him with honest eyes.

"Do you have a handsome man waiting for you at home?" he asked softly as he watched him, his eyes warm.

"Me? No," he laughed softly at that, shaking his head. "I think I would be irritating to be with."

"Why?" he asked with confusion, frowning as he touched his back.

"Work," he shook his head with a small smile. "I can become consumed."

"I know the feeling," Oliver admitted as they walked. "I get...sucked in. I try and see different ways characters move...act. Think."

He smiled softly, chuckling as he watched him. "A man of detail."

"More slightly OCD. I am also...a bit..." he let out a breath. "Controlling."

"No, really? I had no idea..." he said with an innocent smile.

He nudged him, his eyes dark. "Bastard," he laughed softly. "Not just in work. In life too."

"Nothing wrong with that," he whispered, glancing back to him with a playful smile.

Oliver smiled weakly as he looked ahead. "I'm into the whole...Master/slave thing."

"I guessed," he said softly, smiling reassuringly to him.

He looked at him with surprise, letting out a shaky breath. "How?"

"You said you were into the wild shit....you're controlling..." he pointed out, but with a warm smile.

He nodded and held his eyes. "A smart one," he said with a chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

He searched his face with a small smile. "So...do you have a beautiful lad tied up at home?"

"No...no, I haven't had a slave for a long while," he whispered with a frown. "Just can't find someone to...have a contract with. I have had one night stands, or boys who want to be pushed."

"And do you push them?" he asked softly, watching him with a small smile.

He watched him and nodded. "Yes. But usually their safeword is close. It gets...a bit impersonal."

He smiled weakly at that, nodding gently as he watched him. "I can understand that. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"What about you? You...ever been into that stuff?" he asked, curious as he watched Jack.

He glanced to him, smiling softly as he took a breath. "Yes," he said gently.

"Top or bottom?" he smiled as he watched him, even if he guessed bottom.

"Can't you tell?" he laughed warmly, his eyes shining as he watched him gently.

Oliver reached for his hand, stroking it gently. "You are a beautiful submissive."

He watched him with surprise before smiling warmly, taking a deep breath. "Thank you," he whispered with awe, smiling with a slight blush.

He smiled gently as he watched the blush, his breath catching. "Makes me wonder why you do not have a Master at home."

"Men have felt like they have to compete with my work," he admitted with a weak smile.

He frowned as he touched his hair, caressing. "I am sorry...you deserve more than that."

He leant into the feeling, his breath catching with it as he swallowed. "You have a good hand," he said quietly before laughing at himself. "I mean...the way you touch."

He watched him at the words, smiling as he held his eyes. "Jack...can I come to yours for a drink?"

"I'd like that," he said softly, watching him before leading him up the stairs with a gentle smile. "I have some good brandy."

He smiled as he walked with him, his eyes warm. "I am sure you only have good things."

"See what you think," he said with a flirtatious smile to him as he led him inside, smiling warmly as he hung his coat up and led him through the Georgian house to the living room.

He smiled as he looked around, taking it all in. He looked over at him, watching him with warmth. "Your place is beautiful."

"I like it," he admitted with a soft smile, moving to the drink cabinet. "A collection of things I enjoy."

He smiled as he looked around, taking it all in. "It's...such a good home."

"You like it?" he smiled warmly, holding out the glass to him. "It's taken a while to get right."

"I love it," he took the glass and sipped it, searching his eyes. "It's nicer than mine."

"Well I can always do it up for you," he teased, but with a warm smile, sipping his own drink.

"Hm...careful, I would take you up on that," he said and laughed warmly, his dark eyes shining.

“I would do it with pleasure," he smiled to him as he moved closer, holding his eyes.

He watched him for a long moment, holding his eyes with dark. "Would you?" he asked softly.

"Yes," he said softly, searching his eyes as he took a breath. "I would enjoy serving you."

He watched him for a long moment, reaching to caress his cheek. The words, the look...it meant a lot. "I would enjoy being served by you, Jack."

He smiled at that, watching him with awe for a long moment, knocking his drink back. He pulled close, brushing his lips against his cheek, his hand stroking his side.

He stroked over his hair, turning his head to give him a gentle kiss. "How long since last time you were with someone?"

"Must have been four months ago...maybe six," he admitted with a soft chuckle. "I've been putting a lot of work in," he added, feeling the need to explain himself.

He watched him for a long moment, nodding as he stroked over his hair. "What do you want from this, Jack?"

"From what we were talking about earlier, I thought...that perhaps....we could...." he smiled shyly, stroking his chest.

"Words, lad," he reached to grab the back of his neck, firmly. "While I still allow the use of them."

He gasped, watching him with awe, smiling. "I want to be your slave."

He watched him for a long moment, studying Jack. "Just for a day?"

"I don't do anything just for a day," he whispered, but held his eyes firmly. "I'm a producer...I invest," he laughed softly.

He held his eyes for a long moment before smiling to him. "Tonight is a trial. You enjoy this...and we will talk about a contract," he said and kissed him deeply. "Safeword?"

He shook his head, taking a soft breath with a small smile. "You don't like them. We can...do without."

He watched him for a long moment. "Not for the first go," he said firmly, holding his eyes.

He smiled softly at that, holding his eyes as he reached up to stroke his jaw. "How about Cartwright? I'm hardly likely to call you that here," he teased.

He nodded as he smiled at that. "Good," he said and watched him, stroking his chest. "Now, what am I not allowed to hit?"

He moaned, just at the words, breathing hard as he trembled. "There is nothing."

He smiled at that before slapping him hard. "Get naked and on your knees."

He gasped out, watching him with wide eyes of surprise. He pulled his clothes off quickly, breathing harder as he dropped to his knees with a shiver and a smile of awe.

He watched him with dark eyes, reaching to grip his hair. He watched him, tilting his head back before undoing his own trousers, opening them. "Good at sucking cock?"

"Yes....yes, I can be," he breathed hard, watching him with dark eyes, swallowing hard. "I will be, Sir."

He smiled as he held his eyes, breathing harder as he nodded, stroking over his own cock. "Come close....you get to suck me."

He moaned, heat washing over him at the treatment. He closed his eyes, stroking his face to his cock with need. He took a breath, enjoying the scent before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, sucking warmly with a gentle moan.

Oliver groaned as he thrust into the mouth slowly, keeping a firm hand in his hair. "Oh, that is one hot sight..."

He whimpered at the praise, his body hot with need and awe at what was happening. He moved his mouth on him, looking up at him through dark lashes, breathing hard through his nose.

He moaned as he thrust into the mouth, even as he guided him. "I think you deserve to taste my seed...you will swallow it all down, boy..."

He whimpered around him, his eyes wide as they stared at him. He trembled, struggling for breath, but not caring, his throat twitching around him at the tightness.

He groaned as he held him there, crying out as he came hard. He watched him with warmth before pulling him back. He pulled him up, kissing him tenderly...a strong contrast to how possessively he held him.

He whimpered against his lips, breathing hard as he clutched his back to steady himself. "So big," he whispered.

He held him closer, his eyes warm. "You took it so well, lad," he whispered and kissed his jaw. "Perfect."

He let out a long breath before smiling gently, stroking his hair as he let out a long breath. "You slapped me," he whispered, with a soft smile as he held his eyes.

"I wanted to mark you," he said before kissing his cheek. "And see how you reacted."

"Did I...please?" he asked softly, searching his eyes for honesty.

"Yes," he said and smiled gently. "You went into the right headspace so quickly. You are...deeply submissive."

He smiled at that, letting out a shaking breath, touching his chest. "I just can't help myself," he admitted with a playful smile.

He smiled warmly as he watched him, his eyes shining. "I love it. It is a rare quality."

 

~~~~~

 

Viggo put the phone down as he moved through, watching him with a soft smile, taking a breath. "Hello," he said gently and casually, getting the cups of coffee to put down for him.

Sean smiled warmly as he looked at him, shifting in his seat. "Hello..." he took the coffee and sipped it, his green eyes shining.

He moved to sit close to him, draping an arm around his shoulders, letting out a soft breath as he kissed his hair. "We got the parts," he whispered softly to his ear.

Sean grinned, wrapping his arms around him as he let out a shaky breath. "Thank fuck..."

He laughed, stroking his hair lovingly and kissing him deeply with a warm smile, stroking his shoulder. "There...does that make you a happy boy?"

Sean nodded as he watched him, his eyes shining. "Yes..." he admitted softly, with awe. "It makes me very happy."

"Good!" he laughed warmly, kissing him deeply. "Well done, my talented man..."

Sean kissed him back with a soft moan. "No, well done to you too...you were amazing."

"I don't think so, I think you made the deal," he laughed softly. "I'm lucky we were a team."

He watched him for a long moment before shaking his head, leaning to kiss him. "Shut up and let me call you what I want."

He laughed warmly, tugging his hair tightly, pulling him close. "Shut up?! How dare you..." he teased before kissing him deeply. "Oh alright then."

He smiled warmly as he watched him, stroking his cheek. "I love you," he whispered with awe.

"I love you so much more," he whispered, kissing him warmly. "My Mark," he teased.

He smiled and kissed his ear. "Oh Richard..." he teased, his eyes warm.

He laughed warmly, stroking his buttock. "It will be strange seeing you in lust over me as a different man..."

"I hope I can be convincing," he whispered as he stroked over his cheek, smiling warmly to him.

"You always are," he whispered seriously, holding his eyes as he took a breath.

He held his eyes with warmth before kissing Viggo, moaning softly. "I am so happy..."

"I can feel it," he laughed warmly, stroking over his body to feel him.

He smiled as he watched him, arching into it as he let out a breath. "You enjoy feeling me?"

"I enjoy you feeling good," he smiled, touching his cheek. "You deserved it, angel. You worked hard on the audition."

He smiled warmly as he snuggled close, taking a breath. "I wanted to do well...wanted you to be proud of me."

"You did, and I am," he assured softly, stroking his neck. "So proud. You did so well. So talented. I am jealous," he winked.

He hit his arm gently. "You've got no need to be jealous, Viggo..."

"I loved filming with you," he whispered, kissing him deeply. "I was so jealous when Orli got another go with you."

He watched him for a long moment, smiling. "Well, Troy was just really a lot of bullshit."

"My favourite men wearing skirts? I don't think so," he whispered with a warm smile.

He smiled as he watched him before kissing him tenderly. "I don't care," he whispered softly. "It was shit, but I got a nice tan. And Orlando was fun."

"Now I am really jealous..." he whispered with a soft laugh, kissing him warmly and deeply, tugging his hair.

He smiled as he kissed him, relaxing in the kiss as he trembled. "So good...so good, Viggo..."

"Like you," he whispered, kissing him deeply. "What did you two get up to, hm?"

He watched him before smiling gently. "Drinking. Snogging. But that was it...I...well...didn't want to do anything else."

He watched him with wide eyes, laughing as he breathed hard. "Neither of you ever told me that...."

He smiled as he stroked over his chest. "I know...we were pretty wasted though."

"Bet you two were beautiful," he whispered, watching him with a soft chuckle.

He smiled as he leant to kiss him, taking his time. "Not as beautiful as we two are together."

"You think so?" he whispered with a half smile, but not quite believing it.

He smiled as he nodded, pressing closer to him. "Yes...because I am in love with you."

He shivered, letting out a long, shaking breath at the words, kissing his jaw softly. "You are?"

Sean nodded, his eyes dark as he studied him. "Yes...yes, I am..."

He smiled softly, stroking down over his neck and throat. "I love you too, precious."

He smiled as he leant into it, holding his eyes with awe. "Good. Means a lot to me, you know...being loved by you."

"Means everything," he rubbed his chest firmly, letting him feel the hand digging and dragging across his skin.

He moaned as he pushed into it, holding his eyes with awe. "Fuck, you're so hot..."

"Not as hot as you and Orli kissing," he chuckled, kissing on his neck, sucking firmly, enough to mark him.

He moaned at the dull pain, closing his eyes with warmth. "I find you hotter than that..."

He finished it by biting warmly. "You have to say that," he teased.

He smiled warmly as he shivered, his cock throbbing and his eyes dark. "No...I don't..."

"You do," he laughed, raking his nails down over his throat. "I love your throat, it's so erotic."

Sean gasped, thrusting his hips at the pain and the strange sensation. Fuck, he loved this. He pressed into the touch, his eyes going to Viggo's with growing desperation. "Sir..."

"Is that the best you can do?" he whispered, humour in his low and gentle voice even as he reached down to undo his clothes.

Sean watched him before lowering his eyes shyly. "Master...can I have more?" he whispered softly.

He smiled warmly at the look, his hand pushing into the jeans to feel the already hard cock before pushing the clothing off of him. "What does the slut need?"

Sean blushed at the words and reached for him, tugging on Viggo's clothes. "Whatever the fuck you want to give me..."

He grabbed his jaw, making him tip his head back for him. "You have a filthy tongue."

He met his eyes, breathing hard as he watched him. "Better find a way to clean it then..." he whispered, breathing hard.

"Stick it out..." he breathed, squeezing harder on his jaw.

He let out a breath before sticking his tongue out, unsure as he watched him closely.

He sealed his lips over the tongue, sucking firmly on it, gripping his hair so he couldn't pull back.

Sean whimpered, shivering at the sensation as he watched him. He closed his eyes, relaxing into it, his hips rocking wantonly at the attention.

He sucked harder, knowing it would verge on pain, but he didn't care. It was part punishment. He gripped his cock, squeezing with the same strength.

Sean whimpered loudly, sweat breaking out on his skin...and yet he loved it. He knew it hurt, he knew it was meant to hurt...somehow, it make his cock leak harder.

He moaned as he pulled his mouth back, breathing hard through it as he watched him with wide eyes. "You are so wet....perhaps you are more of a pussyboy..." he breathed to his ear, sliding his fingers through the spilled liquid and to his opening, rubbing it into him.

Sean whimpered as he watched him with warm eyes, breathing harder as he nodded. "Yes...yes, whatever...whatever you say..."

He pushed the fingers in, non too gently, letting the liquid slide the way as he watched him. "Nice and hot and tight. Just mine now."

Sean whimpered, tightening around the fingers as he watched him with awe. "Please..." he whispered, with something close to confusion.

"Please what?" he whispered, moving his fingers deeper, rubbing firmly with need as he held his eyes.

He whimpered as he arched, breathing harder as he tried to think...to use words. "Yours..." he whispered softly.

He rubbed warmly over the spot inside of him, smiling as he touched his face. "You've fallen into the headspace, haven't you angel," he whispered, kissing him warm and deeply.

He watched him for a long moment, blinking slowly as he whimpered. He kissed him back, arching into it, his cock still leaking steadily as he reached to carefully touch his shoulders.

He gripped hold of him, moaning as he enjoyed the feel of him, breathing hard. He caught hold of him, lifting him. He carried him over his shoulder to the bedroom before dropping him down, licking over his body.

Sean shivered as he watched him, reaching to touch him. He frowned, desperate to feel him. "Please...please..." he said, spreading his legs wantonly. "Yours..."

"You are....you are mine," he breathed, kissing him soothingly as he stroked his cock warmly. He knelt back on his feet, watching him. "Get these clothes off me."

He moaned as he moved over him. He got Viggo undressed quickly, leaning to smell his neck as he shivered with need.

He ran his hands down over him, breathing hard as he kissed on his neck. He gripped him tightly, pushing him down, face first. "Lift your hips to me, slave..."

Sean whimpered as he grabbed the pillow. He pushed his hips up, gasping for breath as he spread his legs wide, exposing himself.

He groaned at the sight, breathing hard with need as he slapped warmly over his buttocks.

Sean cried out, pushing back into it as he trembled. The pain felt good...and he wanted more, so he pushed back demandingly.

He hit down again, breathing hard as he watched him, enjoying the sight of him in pleasure. He slipped the hand down, slapping his balls and cock.

Sean screamed out as he pushed back, whimpering with need. "Master...Master!" he cried out, flinching, yet also pushing into it.

He grabbed his buttocks, moving up close. He leant down over him, biting the back of his neck, moaning at the taste and feel. He started to push his cock into him, breathing hard as he pinned him.

Sean screamed out as he felt him, taking it all as he relaxed with pleasure and pain. It all felt so good. He whimpered as he pushed back, slowly, his cock throbbing. "Master...come? Let me come?" he whispered, his voice lost between his groans.

"Not yet," he whispered into his ear, moaning as he started to take him, hard and deep, but taking his time, grabbing his hair as he moaned out with heat and pleasure.

He screamed out, arching his body under him. It felt too good...he felt possessed by him, claimed and taken to such an extent he forgot who he was...all he was now was a slave for Viggo to use. "Use me...use your whore..."

"I am...I'm using him...I'm using my hot, tight whore..." he breathed hard into his ear, groaning with it. "That's it....oh fuck, that's it, come hard, come hard on my cock..."

Sean didn't need to be told twice, the pleasure too good and the order perfect. He screamed out as he came hard, closing his eyes tightly.

He cried out with him, gripping him tightly and keeping him against him with a warm smile. He collapsed on him, his cock spilling deep, his thigh drawn up high around him. "My boy...my perfect boy."

Sean whimpered as he felt him come, his hands clawing on the sheets even as he trembled...taking it all, the praises washing over him with warmth.

He stroked his hair, breathing hard as he kissed it. "Good boy," he whispered. "Good boy for taking the praise."

He smiled gently as he turned his head, watching him gently. "Master...thank you..." he whispered with awe.

"How are you feeling," he whispered with a smile, stroking down over his body.

Sean smiled as he tried to consider it. "I...used. Good. A slave. Safe. Warm. Yours."

He smiled warmly at that, kissing him deeply, stroking up his side. "Good. And loved."

He nodded as he watched him, kissing him with love. "I am loved," he whispered, his eyes gentle.

 

~~~~~

 

Michael smiled as he held Errol close, rocking him tenderly. "Orlando..." he grimaced as the boy started crying again. "Is it too early for him to be teething?"

"I'd have thought so...I'm no expert though" he laughed weakly, moving to stroke the baby's hair. "Shh...shh, little one, your daddy has you, you like it when he cuddles you."

Michael sighed and leant to brush his nose against Errol's cheek. "Cheer up...or else I will have to start singing and all the lullabys I know are in german..."

"Come on, Errol, don't let that happen, it will mess you up," he teased gently.

Michael smiled as the doorbell rang and he let out a breath. "You get it...I have an idea..." he shifted his grip on Errol, humming softly as he let him cradle his head against him.

"Good luck," he said softly with a smile before moving for the door. He watched Dom with surprise as he took a breath, smiling. "Come on in!"

Dom smiled as he hugged him, his eyes shining as he watched him. "You okay?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes...Errol's just crying, we can't get him to settle," he admitted with a weak smile.

Dom looked at him, his eyes shining. "Can I try?" he asked, his voice soft. "I am good with Billy's kids."

"Of course!" Orlando laughed warmly, leading him through to Michael. "Dom wants to have a go...."

Michael smiled as he got up, holding Errol out for him. "There..." he said softly, holding his eyes.

Dom smiled as he took Errol, laughing softly. "Now, now..." he smiled as he lifted him, watching his face. "Why you crying? No reason to cry..." he held him closer, rocking him where he stood.

Orlando watched them with a soft smile, letting out a gentle breath. "Our own hobbit sitter...."

"Actually, I am here for that," Dom said as he smiled, watching them. "I got nothing on for awhile. By choice...need a break. I know you both will be starting filming...want me to be the nanny?"

Orlando watched him with shock, taking a deep breath. "You...you'd be up to that?" he asked with surprise.

Dom smiled and nodded, watching him. "Yeah. I thought about how much fun it was here and...I am lonely. So...it would be nice."

"We'd love it if you would, you'd be doing us a huge favour!" he said quickly before he could stop himself.

"I want to," Dom said and smiled as Errol quieted down. "I really do..."

"Then that is perfect," Michael smiled to Orlando, letting out a breath. "We were getting worried we'd have to hire in a stranger."

"And we wouldn't have been able to relax," Orlando admitted before leaning to kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Dom smiled warmly as he watched them. "Hey, more than welcome," he said softly.

"You'd be welcome to stay here with him," Orlando said lightly. "Or...you could even stay on set with us."

"On set could be fun," Dominic said and smiled as he watched them. "That way, you two would be close to him and not have to worry."

"I'd like that...only if you don't mind. And we have to pay you," he shook his head firmly.

Dom smiled as he watched him, arching an eyebrow. "Sure...minimum, though...don't forget, I want this."

Orlando leant to kiss his cheek, smiling warmly. "You're a hero."

He kissed his cheek in return. "Nah, just one sad hobbit needing a break."

He frowned at that, stroking his cheek softly. "Everything alright?" he asked softly.

He smiled as he held his eyes. "Yeah," he nodded gently. "I am all good," he whispered softly. "Especially now."

He searched his eyes, letting out a soft breath. "Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

"Because I have my own place and you two loverbirds need space," Dom said easily, chuckling as he rocked the now quiet baby. "That's a good boy..."

"We wouldn't mind..." he looked to Michael with a smile. "Would we."

Michael smiled gently as he watched Dominic. "Seriously. Stay. The guest room is comfortable and...well...you can relax a bit."

Dom frowned as he looked at them, clearly torn. "I..."

"It's up to you," Orlando smiled warmly. "But you'd be very welcome, Dom."

"Maybe as a guest, but not yet. When you start filming," he said firmly and smiled to them.

"Good," he smiled warmly, leaning close to kiss his cheek. "Besides, if we want a place to ourselves, we can send a trailer rocking...."

"Lalalalala...not listening," Dom winked as he watched him.

 

~~~~~

 

Jensen frowned as he sipped the coffee. He was studying the script, learning his lines. He needed to prepare. He glanced up as he saw Vincent, smiling to him. "Hey..."

"Hey," he watched with a small smile. "If I'd have known it would be this much work, I wouldn't have let you audition," he teased.

Jensen grinned as he looked at the script. "Any idea what a luxury this is for me? I have time to learn a whole script."

"You're okay with it then?" he asked softly, touching his hair.

He nodded as he leant into the touch. "Yes," he whispered softly with awe. "I am more than okay with it."

"Good...because they want me to pull it out into a trilogy. So there will be more to learn."

He watched him with awe before taking a breath. "What...is the shooting schedule?" he asked softly, sitting up.

"They're drawing it up," he said quietly, holding his eyes. "Jack called me. He said....he said the director would be more comfortable with a trilogy, to have more space for all the relationships."

He smiled warmly as he watched him with awe before hugging him. "You won," he whispered against his ear.

"You think so?" he asked softly with a small smile, taking a breath as he touched his back.

He nodded as he smiled warmly. "The scenes can go back in there now, you know."

"I know," he smiled at that, taking a deep breath as he held his eyes. "I'm...relieved," he admitted.

He smiled warmly as he stroked his hair. "Good thing Supernatural has finished for good."

He smiled gently, taking a breath. "Still want to do this? We'll have to get it on...."

"Yes," he said and smiled as he kissed him, sighing softly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He laughed, touching his face. "So maybe I'm nervous now..."

He watched him with gentle eyes before nodding, pulling him into a proper hug. "You can do it."

"Oh, I'll do it with you," he teased with a soft smile.

Jensen grinned as he pulled back, searching his face for a long moment. "Yeah? With me?"

"Yes," he whispered with a smile, holding his breath. "No one else I would want to."

He let out a breath as he nodded, his eyes shining. "Good..." he smiled as he leant to kiss him.

He kissed him deeply, taking a breath. "You will be such a good John."

"You sure?" Jensen smiled as he moved close to him, kissing his neck with a moan.

"I'd have pulled out if you didn't get it," he said quietly.

He watched him with shock before slapping his arm. "I wouldn't have fucking let you..."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop me, boy," he whispered with a soft teasing smile. "But hey, it doesn't matter now."

"True," Jensen smiled as he kissed his ear. "I prepared dinner...it's ready for the oven whenever you want to eat."

He watched him with surprise, taking a breath as he smiled. "That's....wow, you're a jewel."

Jensen smiled as he held his eyes, stroking over his shoulder. "I made pizza from scratch..."

His surprise was even clearer at that and he laughed softly. "I will be so impressed."

"Hey, I cook! I can...if I have a book," he winked and leant close to kiss him.

"Well aren't you just a good little girl," he whispered with a teasing smile before kissing him warmly.

He gasped, kissing him back before nipping at his lip. "I'm not a fuckin' girl...bitch."

"No, definitely not," he whispered, kissing on his neck with a soft moan.

He smiled as he offered his neck, shivering. "Love feeling that..."

"What's that?" he whispered gently before sucking firmly, nipping to finish the caress off.

Jensne whimpered as he closed his eyes. "You playing with my neck. Makes me feel all shivery and vulnerable."

"Good," he breathed against it before licking on the bite and blowing.

He whimpered loudly as he gripped him, pressing closer to him. "Fuck..."

"Want me?" he breathed, kissing him hard and deep, stroking firmly over his chest and lower down.

He groaned softly, shifting his hips into it as he moaned. "Yes...fuck, yes, Vincent..."

"Then get my clothes off," he chuckled, reaching to undo his clothes, pulling them firmly off him.

He moaned as he undressed Vincent, feeling over his skin with awe. "You are so beautiful..." he whispered with awe.

"You like it?" he whispered softly, leaning back to let him enjoy his body.

He nodded as he leant to lick his chest, moaning as he felt over his sides. "Fucking love it..."

He moaned with him, breathing hard as he shivered with a smile. "Love it more..." he grinned, gripping his hair.

He moaned as he arched, his eyes shining. "Like it like this?" he grinned and moved close, to bite a nipple.

"Yes," he breathed with a smile, laughing warmly as he arched, tugging on his hair. "Playing are you?"

He moaned as he nodded, sucking hard before pulling back, to lick over his chest. "Yes..."

He chuckled, shivering with a smile. "What do you want, lover?"

"You...all of you," Jensen grinned as he held his eyes for a long moment.

"Inside your tight arse?" he asked softly with a loving smile, touching his neck, caressing it.

He groaned as he nodded, watching him with awe. "Yes...fucking begging for your cock there..."

"Well I don't hear you begging very loud," he whispered, grabbing him to turn them, moving over him.

He moaned as he kissed him, tenderly. "Yeah? Well...I want you. And I will do whatever you want so that I get it..."

"I want you to beg," he whispered against his ear, rubbing hard over his cock.

He moaned as he arched into it, spreading his legs. "Please...please, Vincent, I want you...I fucking need you..."

"That's better," he laughed warmly, pressing his fingers to his lips. "Suck them..."

He watched him with awe before opening his mouth, moaning as he sucked on the fingers.

He fucked the lips firmly with the fingers. "Bet you wish it was cock..."

He moaned, sucking harder as he nodded, groaning with pleasure. He did wish that...his tongue rubbed against the fingers, with need.

He groaned, breathing hard as he shivered, smiling. He pushed his hand down, watching his face as he pushed two slick fingers firmly into him.

Jensen arched, holding his eyes with a soft moan. "Please...fuck, please..."

"You're getting it," he promised, kissing him hard and deep with a moan as he rubbed it firmly up inside of him.

Jensen groaned as he grabbed him, tightening around him with need. "Feels so fucking good, Vincent..."

"You won't want my cock then..." he whispered to his lips with a warm smile.

He whimpered, frowning as he met his eyes. "I *will* have your cock..."

He grabbed his balls, squeezing warmly with a smile. "Will you indeed..."

He whimpered as he closed his eyes, gasping for breath. "Fuck..."

"Sorry, didn't catch that...." he whispered before biting on his neck.

He moaned as he offered his neck, spreading his legs wide. "More, please?"

He grabbed his hips, moving up close to him, letting the head of his cock push into the hot opening, smiling as he groaned with it.

Jensen whimpered as he held his eyes, gasping softly. "More...more..." he kissed him tenderly.

He moaned with him, need in his eyes and his skin burning as he pushed deeper. "There...."

He smiled warmly as he arched, groaning as he took him deeper. "Yours! Fucking yours..." he held his eyes with awe.

"All fucking mine..." he moaned with need, thrusting in deep, crying out at feeling him deep.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver sighed as he woke up, groaning as he checked the time. He smiled as he reached for the man next to him. Last day with Jack around...their arrangement anyway. He sighed and kissed his ear, enjoying the closeness. Fuck, he had missed this.

Jack smiled softly, turning into him and snuggling close as he let out a soft breath. "Mm...just there. Nice and comfy."

He smiled as he stroked over his hair, taking a breath. "Very nice and comfy," he agreed and chuckled.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, stroking his side with a warm smile.

He nodded as he watched him, before realising he should be honest. "I feel sad that my time with you is up. I mean...our temporary arrangement."

"Doesn't have to be," he said quietly, stroking his chest with a slight frown.

He met his eyes, searching them for a long moment. "You...would like a contract?"

He let out a soft breath, smiling gently as he nodded. "Yes," he whispered, searching his eyes. "If you haven't changed your mind."

He met his eyes for a long moment and smiled, kissing Jack. "I haven't changed my mind at all, beauty..."

He smiled warmly at that, stroking his throat gently. "Thank you. I'd like a chance."

He smiled as he kissed him, moaning as he stroked over his hair. "We can write one up between ourselves?"

"Yes please," he whispered, kissing his jaw gently, shivering with a smile.

He smiled as he pulled him over him, groaning softly. "Good," he whispered, with clear relief.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked softly, kissing his temple gently.

He chuckled as he closed his eyes, taking a deeper breath. "Nah..."

"Well you should know it," he whispered, kissing his neck with a sigh.

He smiled as he offered his neck, groaning as he stroked over his hair. "You are so fucking beautiful..."

He whimpered, breathing hard as he let out a long, shaking breath, pulling up close. "I won't argue with you. Ever."

He smiled as he got him close, watching his face. "What is it that you might want?" he asked, in a gentle voice. "From us?"

"I want you to....treat me proper," he said quietly, holding his eyes firmly.

Oliver watched him before leaning to kiss his neck. "Like the slave you are?"

"Yes," he whispered, frowning. "But...I want to mean something."

"You want to be my lover as well?" he held his eyes, searching them for a long moment.

"Yes," he confessed with a whisper "I know it makes me weak."

"No...doesn't make you weak at all," he frowned and kissed his forehead. "Makes you real, beauty."

He smiled softly at that, kissing him gently. "You're wonderful."

Oliver shook his head before kissing him. "I want someone I can walk out there with as my...equal. But here? A slave...who can say his mind and be honest...but also belong to me and me alone."

"I can do that," he said softly, holding his eyes seriously.

He watched him for a long moment. "Jack...I know you can do anything."

He chuckled softly, stroking his cheek with a soft smile. "You were just like the lion, who needed the thorn taking out of his paw."

"Don't tell anyone," he winked before sitting up, his eyes running over him. "Got a reputation to keep."

He smiled, lying back comfortably, stretching out. "You'd better persuade me to keep quiet."

He smiled as he moved over him, kissing him deeply. "Can I bribe you with a collar?"

He laughed warmly against his lips, nodding fondly. "Oh yes, perfect."

He smiled as he stroked over his hair, watching Jack with awe. "You are an amazing man."

"I hope to be one day," he admitted softly, holding his eyes. "I want to produce a...legacy."

He smiled as he kissed his ear, taking a breath. "Perhaps this can be it?"

"Even then it's half Joss'," he teased with a small smile. "But yes. I hope it can be."

"Joss isn't going to be on set though," he said and smiled, looking down. "I think this is his way to nudge us into the real world."

"Maybe," he said softly, stroking his chest. "I have faith in you."

"And I in you," he whispered as he held his eyes before grinning, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned, his hands going to his wrists to pin them by his head.

He whimpered against his lips, breathing harder as he watched him with excitement. "Sir?"

He smiled as he watched him with warmth. "You are so responsive..." he said and pulled back. "I am going to tie you up. And use you."

He moaned, breathing hard as he let out a long breath, arching up warmly with a sigh. "Oh I'd like that. I really would."

He nodded as he let go before moving away. He opened the large chest, taking out the leather cuffs and rope.

He shivered, letting out a long, shaking breath, watching him with wide eyes. "I like the look of those."

He smiled as he moved to him, taking a wrist to fasten. "I am going to keep you firmly tied up..."

"Please do....tight," he breathed, with an almost playful, cheeky look on his face.

He smiled as he tightened it, but made sure it was comfortable. "You will love this...I promise."

“Oh I believe you," he whispered, his eyes shining as he breathed hard, moving on the bed, testing it out.

He smiled as he got him tied up, watching him with awe before moving to spread his legs. "Look at you...so sexy..." he whispered and slapped his hip. "Pull your legs back, all the way."

He whimpered, breathing harder as he did as told, pulling his slim legs as far back as he could, spreading them wide, flushing hot and red at being splayed for him.

He groaned as he watched him before slapping hard over his buttocks. "Good lad..." he said and smiled. "Look at you, so erotic..."

He cried out, his body jumping with it as he whimpered. "You like it?"

He moaned as he nodded before hitting, lighter this time, over his balls. "I love seeing you under my control..."

He gasped, his hips rocking warmly as he struggled on the cuffs. "Fuck....

He smiled as he reached to stroke over his cock in reward. "Taking it so well..." he promised before leaning to kiss him deeply.

He whimpered, kissing him warmly and deeply, pulling at the restraints, trying to catch hold of him.

He smiled as he bit his lip, groaning as he started tugging at his balls. "Like this sort of pain?"

He gasped, his hips writhing, half with pleasure, half trying to get away. "Fuck!"

He moaned as he watched him, letting go as he smiled. "I am going to play with that hot tight arse..."

He whimpered, breathing hard as he watched him with wide eyes, biting his lip. "Really?"

He nodded as he pulled away and opened the chest again. He got out the dildo, the beads, the plugs...and the oil. "There..."

He whimpered at the sight of it, his legs shifting at the promise. "Please," he whispered before he could stop it.

He groaned as he carried it to him, before slicking his fingers up. "You have it all, beauty."

He breathed harder, his foot sliding on the bed, his thigh trembling as he watched him with awe. "Fuck, I'm hot..."

He smiled as he pushed two inside of him, groaning as he opened him up. "Fucking burning...sexy man."

He cried out, his hands opening wide, as he if he could pull free, whimpering desperately. "Yes! Yes...yes....

He moaned as he twisted the fingers slowly, moaning as he closed his eyes. "Fuck, that feels so good..."

"Oh feels so much better for me," he whimpered, shifting on the bed, breathing hard with need as he tried to stroke his foot over his side.

He smiled as he opened his eyes, grinning as he opened him up with a third finger. "You ever been fisted?"

He watched him with wide eyes, whimpering loudly as he shook his head, breathing hard. "No! No....

"We could try it if you want," he smiled and pulled his fingers out, taking a medium dildo and slicking it up. "Mm...this one feels good. I should know..."

"It's been inside of you?" he whispered with a smile, biting his lip at the idea, pushing his hips to him.

"Yes..." he said and smiled as he pushed it inside, slowly. "Most of these toys have been. Quality control and all that..."

He gasped out, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes. He pushed down, trying to take more of it in, breathing hard. "Oh...oh, it is good..."

 

~~~~~

 

Sean tapped his fingers against the table. He was in the garden, smoking, learning his lines. He was enjoying it, the lines...the dialogue he had going in his head. Unlike Viggo, Sean didn't live the character off set. Which made him curious how Viggo would be with his character, if he'd take him home.

"How are you doing?" Viggo moved over, setting the jug down in front of him with a smile, reaching to pour the pimms.

"Good...good," he smiled as he looked at the jug with warmth. "Fucking excellent..." he held his eyes as he chuckled.

He offered the glass with a warm smile as he moved to sit with him. "Are you excited? I am."

He smiled as he sipped his drink, his eyes shining. "I am more than just excited, Viggo..."

"Tell me," he whispered, sipping pimms with a warm smile, watching him with shining eyes.

He smiled as he held his eyes. "The characters are really deep...we get to explore them." He leant to kiss him.

"And you like that?" he whispered softly, holding his eyes with a warm smile.

He smiled as he stroked over his hair. "Yes...I do. But I am a bit curious how close you will take your character. I mean...during Rings you were Aragorn at times off set."

"Did it scare you?" he teased softly with a small smile.

"No, it fascinated me," he stroked over his chest, holding his eyes. "But with his...possessiveness...it might be fun to see how you react..."

"Perhaps I feel possessive over you already," he said softly, shaking his head with a small smile.

He smiled as he leant to kiss him, groaning softly. "I like that...but he is harder. He slams people into walls and takes them."

He searched his eyes for a long moment. "Might hurt you."

He held his eyes, breathing harder as he lowered his eyes. "What if I said that turns me on even more?"

He gave a small smile as he watched him before kissing his hair. "That you're a pervert, but that's fine because I'm more of one."

He smiled as he held his eyes, breathing harder as he stroked over his hair. "Good..."

"Looking forward to getting into your character?" he asked softly, shaking his head.

He smiled as he held his eyes, nodding as he stroked his neck. "I do, Viggo...once costume is on, hair and makeup done...I can see him."

"You're always remarkable," he whispered, kissing his jaw with a warm smile.

He smiled as he leant into it. "Not like you, Viggo. I love watching you work. See how...you just get stuck into it."

"I can't help it," he admitted with a soft breath, watching him with awe.

Sean grinned as he kissed his jaw with a moan. "I love that about you too. Love everything."

"Good...because I don't think I could be without you," he said quietly. "I waited too long to work with you again."

Sean held his eyes for a long moment before moving close, to stroke over his neck. "You never will be without me, Viggo. Promise."

He smiled, resting his head on him, swallowing hard as he took a breath. "You will be beautiful."

He smiled as he stroked over his hair. "You *are* beautiful..."

“So are you, I didn't mean it like that," he whispered with a frown, shaking his head.

He smiled gently as he held his eyes. His own softened and he touched his lips. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," he smiled softly, turning his head to his neck, kissing gently. "Nothing. I'm worried about what you said."

He watched him for a long moment before caressing his cheek. "I'll keep the balance for you."

He smiled softly, touching his hair. "I don't mean to get...sucked in."

"I love that," he admitted and kissed him with a soft moan. "Love you."

"You do?" he whispered with a soft smile, holding his eyes with a gentle chuckle.

He nodded as he held his eyes, smiling. "Yeah. Only person I know who loves me regardless...who doesn't want me to change."

"I would never want you to change, that would spoil you," he said softly.

Sean held his eyes before nodding, blushing as he looked down. "Thank you..." he whispered softly.

"You don't have to thank me for something like that, he whispered with a smile, kissing his ear.

He smiled as he took a slow, deep breath. "I want to. Because I love you."

He moaned softly against his lips, sighing to them. "I can't wait to fuck you on film," he teased.

He grinned as he held his eyes, searching them for a long moment. "Could practice now?"

He laughed, grinning as he ripped his shirt to open it. "Out here in the open?"

He moaned as he kissed him deeply. "Let the rest of the neighbourhood wonder at our screams..."

"Oh yes," he breathed against his ear with a smile before sitting back, spreading his thighs invitingly.

He moaned as he moved over him, to press closer to him with a soft sigh. "My Viggo..."

He kissed him warmly, moaning as he felt down over his back, feeling his body. "I love your arse. You have the best arse on camera."

He moaned as he kissed him, pushing his arse into it. "Yeah? But you have the best chest...love your chest..." he held his eyes, his tongue teasing over his lips.

He groaned out, breathing hard as he squeezed his buttocks warmly. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you on your knees too."

He moaned as he watched him, his eyes shining. "Want me on my knees?" he asked, breathing harder.

"Yes....between my thighs, with your mouth on my cock," he breathed with a smile.

He moaned as he pulled back. He undressed for him before kneeling, between his legs, grinning. "Good..."

He breathed harder, resting back with a broad smile. "Open me up and get me out. I'm hard already, just from feeling your arse."

He moaned at the words, doing as told. He stroked over the hard cock, breathing harder. "That cock is magnificent...so big...I'd be jealous if it wasn't for the fact I get to feel it."

He moaned, breathing hard as his hips twitched at the touch. "I love yours," he whispered. "Thick and hot."

Sean moaned as he stroked firmly, taking his time to just feel. "Yours is a lot bigger...fucking love that..."

"You love it ripping you open, slut," he groaned, breathing harder. "I want your mouth, bitch..."

He moaned as he nodded, leaning down to lick over the cock. He groaned as he took him in his mouth, sucking slowly.

He gasped, grabbing his hair as he pushed into it, moaning out loudly. "Oh fuck, you have the best fucking mouth in the world too...or maybe it's just the best fucking sight of seeing your lips around my cock."

Sean groaned as he looked at him, his green eyes dark as he sucked harder on the hot cock. He took him deeper, relaxing his throat for him.

He groaned loudly, pulling a leg back to rest his foot on the edge of the chair. "That's it...that's it, talented man..." he breathed with awe.

Sean groaned as he took him all the way, swallowing around him as he held his eyes before closing his eyes with bliss at getting him down.

He cried out, breathing hard through the near pain in the intense pleasure. "Oh fuck," he gasped, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into the wet heat.

Sean whimpered as he swallowed, staying still if he wanted to thrust. He felt...proud. He had him all the way, he wasn't gagging...he could do this.

He slid his thigh over his shoulder, grabbing his hair tightly as he used the mouth, breathing hard with need. "So close...oh fuck, I'm close to spilling down your throat already."

Sean whimpered loudly, swallowing around him as he just let himself feel it. It felt so fucking good, being used.

His moans became louder and his chest heaved with the excitement and pleasure. He cried his name out as his cock pulsed hard, his seed spilling down his throat. He had enough willpower to pull back enough to get some on his tongue.

Sean whimpered, bowing his head as he swallowed the seed. It tasted so good. He moaned as he leant to rest his forehead on Viggo's thigh, catching his breath.

He moaned warmly as he recovered, but was still breathing hard as he pulled him up to his lap to kiss him, holding him close.

Sean moaned as he snuggled close, kissing him tenderly. "Love you..."

"You showed me so well," he whispered with a small smile, stroking his hair.

Sean smiled as he nodded, stroking over his side. "I love doing that."

"Good, because you do it so well," he laughed softly, kissing his neck gently.

Sean offered his neck, smiling contently. "You feel so warm. Special."

"That's what I feel from you," he said quietly, shaking his head with a warm smile.

 

~~~~~

 

Viggo moved onto the set, letting out a long breath. As characters, they all had a basic sci-fi uniform for the agency they were meant to work for, but each of them were unique to the character, taking into account their skills as spooks and fighters. His hair was longer for this role, but not quite Aragorn length. 

Sean looked up, his hair slightly longish too. Like Sharpe, he supposed. His face was clean shaven and he watched everyone, the black clothes fitted. He wore knives...because he was meant to be good at them. 

Viggo moved to him with a grin, taking a breath. "Your arse looks amazing...."

Sean smiled as he held his eyes, searching them for a long moment. "You think so? You look...ravishing."

He laughed, twisting slightly. "You think so? I thought I looked...I don't know..."

"Absolutely stunning," Sean whispered and stroked over his cheek. "Just perfect."

He smiled softly, letting out a long breath. “Are you nervous?" he whispered gently.

Sean held his eyes and let out a breath. "I think I was looking for 'terrified'..."

"Me too," he whispered, but grinned, his eyes shining as he laughed warmly.

He smiled as he looked down, taking a breath. "We are actors. We can do this."

"I just need to get into the headspace," he said softly, taking a deep breath.

He nodded and kissed his cheek. "We both do," he pulled back, moving to run a hand over his own hair. He took a few breaths...and got into character.

Viggo moved away as well, taking a deep breath, stretching his neck. He knew the first few shoots might not be as good. But he felt...close to this character.

Sean opened his eyes and fell into the role of Mark as the action was called. Angrily, he ripped the knife belt off, throwing it against the wall. One thing that Sean could do was snap into the character, into anger and passion. "The fucking cunts!" he growled, but Mark had a posh accent, so the words were sharp.

Viggo watched him with a frown, resting a hand on the table as he leant forward. "Calm down, Mark."

"I won't fucking 'calm down'..." Sean shook his head as he let out a shaky breath. "You know what they did? Pulled me off the mission!"

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly as he pulled back with a sigh, knowing how he'd react to realising he already knew.

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes flashing as he stalked over to him. "You what, Richard? You knew...and you didn't tell me?!"

"How would that of helped?" he asked bluntly, putting his hands out to either side, watching him with an arched eyebrow. "You still would have gone off like this."

He narrowed his eyes before slamming a hand against his chest, pushing him against the wall. "You could have fucking told me anyway!"

Viggo's jaw tensed as he held his eyes, his own sparking. "Get your hands off me."

He watched him, leaning closer as he breathed hard. "Make me!"

He grabbed him hard and kicked his leg, slamming him forward down onto the table and pinning him. "Calm the fuck down!" he finally shouted.

Sean gasped, the air knocked out of him. He met his eyes, his own wide, shocked. He gripped his arms, groaning as he caught his breath. "We tell each other *everything*..."

"I know," he whispered, frowning as he shook his head firmly. "You calm?"

He frowned as well, taking a breath before nodding weakly. "Sort of."

He hesitated before finally letting go and stepping back. He moved to grab a bottle, shoving two glasses on the table and filling them. "It wasn't my place to tell you."

He swallowed as he sat up, slowly, rubbing his forehead with harsh fingers. "No. But some warning would have been nice."

"Yeah," he sighed, knocking his drink back. "Maybe I didn't have the balls. Or the heart."

He watched him, his eyes dark before swallowing as he took his drink. "Why?" he asked and knocked his drink back.

"Because I knew you'd be crushed," he said quietly, shaking his head with a frown.

He frowned as he looked away, his finger playing with the rim of the glass. "I think...they think I am past it."

He leant back in his chair, arching an eyebrow. "That's what you think, huh?"

He watched him for a long moment, frowning. "I don't think I am past it. But I suspect they do."

"Mark, did you ever stop to think it was because you kicked Harrison's arse last week?" he said lightly, watching him over his glass.

 

~~~~~

 

"How are you feeling?" Vincent moved to Jensen, taking a breath. It was the first time he'd been in the outfit. He'd been left until last.

Jensen looked as he watched him, his eyes warming. "Better for seeing you looking so damned good."

He laughed, smiling as he looked down at himself, letting out a long breath. "Am I okay? I think I was an afterthought."

He smiled as he moved closer, his eyes shining. "You look amazing," he said as he laughed softly. "Check out your arse..."

He laughed, shaking his head with a slight blush. "I can't! But I'd rather look at you anyway."

He smiled warmly as he slapped his hip. "You look hot," he whispered softly.

"You *always* look hot," he whispered, holding his eyes with excitement.

He smiled as he watched him, stepping back. "Think I look like John?"

He nodded, letting out a shaking breath of awe as he touched his cheek. "You're perfect," he whispered.

He smiled as he watched him, leaning into the touch. "I want to be, for you."

"And the film," he smiled softly, shaking his head as he let out a long breath. "The story."

He nodded as he smiled gently, his eyes shining. "We ready to try this? Our first scene?"

He swallowed, nodding as he glanced down. In truth, he was terrified. He had to stand up as an actor to someone like Jensen.

He smiled as he watched him, reaching to touch his cheek. "We can do this together."

"You're a great actor," he whispered softly, smiling gently as he watched him.

Jensen nodded weakly, holding his eyes. "So are you," he said before taking a breath. Okay. Character.

He took a few steps back, letting out a long breath. He looked down, swallowing. He tried to concentrate on getting into the character, but his nerves kept distracting him. He spotted Cartwright moving over to get them started and let out a long breath.

Olly moved to them, searching their faces. "Okay," he said softly. "This scene needs to have passion. They love each other...but don't say it. They've both been terrified, tortured...physically and mentally. And they have been apart. In a normal world, they can't adjust anymore. No one understands them..." he smiled weakly and nodded. "You both can do this."

Vincent gave him a small smile, nodding gently as he took a breath. "Got it," he said softly, moving back to sit on the chair, taking a breath.

Oliver moved back, watching what was going on before glancing at Jack. He gave him a small smile. "And action."

Vincent looked down for a long moment before looking across to Jensen, holding his breath. "They won't put me on the mission."

Jensen frowned as he looked down, taking a breath. "Yeah. Not me either," he said and looked at him. "Mark got kicked off it as well."

He sighed, shaking his head with a frown as he watched his feet, swallowing hard. "What's the point," he said quietly, standing up.

Jensen moved to him, stopping him with a hand on his chest. "Please...don't go. I...I am just glad to see you alive."

He looked at the hand, breathing harder at the touch, just watching him, holding his eyes. "Then why didn't you come?"

"Wasn't sure you wanted to...to see me," he frowned weakly, taking a deeper breath.

"Of course I want to see you!" he said sharply before breathing hard, stepping back as he pressed his hand to his temple. "That's all I wanted."

He watched him for a long moment before lowering his hand, looking away. "I didn't...realise that."

"Of course you did," he shook his head, breathing harder as he watched him with a frown.

He tightened his jaw as he watched him. "Hang on, *you* could have come and seen me too!"

He swallowed hard, looking down with a frown, shaking his head. "I....didn't know if you'd want me to."

Jensen laughed and shook his head, tears in his eyes. "For fuck's sake...we're both talking in circles..." he moved to him before pulling him close, hugging him.

He grabbed him tightly, pulling him close against him with need, pushing his hand into his hair. "Hell, I missed you...."

 

~~~~~

 

Dom smiled as he looked around the set, holding Errol close. "See? This is where your daddies work," he whispered to the baby, grinning as he pointed.

Orlando moved to them, smiling warmly. "You're showing him around?"

He smiled as he nodded, grinning to Orlando. "But I am making sure not to be around the naughty stuff."

"I should hope so! Not that you have a good inner idea of what that is," he said quietly with a small smile.

He smiled warmly as he stroked over his hair, moving close. "I think he wants to see you..."

Orlando moved close to them, smiling warmly as he reached out to stroke the baby's hair. "Hey there, angel. Are you being good for Uncle Dom? You better be!" he chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Dom smiled warmly, watching him as he handed the baby to him. "He's been very, very good...except when he decided to target practice on my shirt during his nappy change."

“Oh man, I'm so sorry," he whispered with a weak smile, shaking his head as he cuddled him close, savouring it with a soft sigh.

He chuckled as he watched him, his eyes gentle. "Nah, he needs to improve the aim to my face. Besides, who could be angry at him, he is adorable..."

He laughed softly, holding his eyes with warmth. "I know. I don’t know how I'll be able to tell him off."

He smiled gently as he watched him. "I think Michael can be good at that..."

"And Uncle Dom?" he grinned, watching him. "Or will you be the cool uncle he runs to when he's in trouble at home."

"The cool one...duh," he winked and shook his head. "Me and Bills will show him life. Good music...The Stone Roses, Smashing Pumpkins..."

"Why am I suddenly terrified....with flashbacks of the corruption of Lija..." Orlando laughed softly.

"Ah..." Dom grinned, arching an eyebrow. "Well, if I am not much mistaken, you were guilty of that too..."

"Me? Never!" he blinked at him with his best Legolas confused face.

He laughed warmly, shaking his head. "Two words. Body. Shots."

He grinned, shaking his head as he kissed Errol's hair. "Oh don't you listen to him. I was a good boy."

"Naughty daddy more like," Dom said and smiled, watching them with awe.

Orlando laughed gently, smiling warmly to him. "Thank you so much for this. I don't think I could have relaxed with anyone else."

He smiled gently as he watched him, shaking his head. "I need this too, you know. Just...being around people."

He reached out, touching his cheek gently as he let out a soft breath. "You should come to us more often."

"I will," he leant into the touch, his eyes shining as he let out a breath.

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled gently as he poured the tea. They had enjoyed dinner...both a bit worn from filming. Actually...Sean was worn, he wasn't sure if Viggo was Viggo or had retreated into Richard.

"You were fantastic today," he said softly, watching him with shining eyes as he rested back in the chair, stretching his back out.

Sean smiled gently as he looked at him, sitting down. "Not as good as you," he admitted softly. "You were...fantastic."

"You have so much in you," he said lightly, taking the cup, his fingers wrapping tightly around the warmth.

He smiled gently as he watched him, reaching to touch his cheek. "You okay, Viggo?"

He nodded, turning his head to bite his fingertips. "Just marvelling at how stunning you are. Especially in your work."

He chuckled warmly, leaning close to kiss him. "You are beautiful," he said quietly. "I find you so beautiful."

"You're strong too," he whispered, his eyes dark as he watched him. "So strong, I love it."

He smiled as he chuckled, looking down. "Yeah?" he asked quietly. "You make me feel stronger."

He gripped the side of his face, holding his eyes with warmth. "You make *me* feel stronger."

Sean grinned, leaning to kiss him with a soft sigh. "You are strong.”

 

~~~~~

 

Sean smiled as he looked around, taking a deeper breath as he held the script. Everything was set up. Some stunt work and Viggo was doing it. He bit his lip, moving closer to watch.

Viggo took a breath as he let them hook him up to the short cable, looking over the set up. Explosion....flying through the air. Easy really. But they'd asked him to do it for realism.

Sean watched, his eyes dark as he swallowed. He was curious but also worried. He was so worried about it. He frowned as he looked down, taking a deeper breath.

Viggo smiled across to him, taking a breath. "Hey..." he called to him, shaking his head. "I'm fine with heights! The cable's going to 'throw' me through the air."

Sean looked up at him, grinning as he watched him. "I know how it works, you daft bastard! Just make sure you land properly!"

"What? Not on my head?" he joked back at him, laughing as he looked out to him.

"Exactly!" Sean grinned as he watched him, his eyes shining.

Viggo looked up as they were called ready. He moved back, getting into position, taking a slow breath, his heart beating faster with nerves. As soon as he heard the 'explosion', he knew something was wrong. The blast went off, far bigger than it was meant to, and with real blast power and real fire. While others were pushed back by the blast, the cable Viggo was attached to only threw him forward then snapped him back into the blast, against the wall and then onto the floor.

Sean had been thrown down at the explosion. He pushed himself up, his body hurting. There was panic. Smoke. Fire. He swallowed, looking for Viggo before running forward. He could see him on the floor...but there were flames between them. He swore and ran through it, moving to Viggo and touching his face. "Viggo...Viggo..." he checked his pulse, coughing.

Viggo didn't move or wake up as Jack ran through, letting out a shaking breath as he watched. "Get an ambulance!" he called out as others moved in to put the fire out.

Sean frowned as he watched Viggo. When he saw the blood coming from his shirt he swore and pulled off his own, pressing it against the wound. "Quickly!"

Jack helped him, breathing hard with a frown. "It's okay, Sean. We'll get him seen to properly."

He nodded weakly, pale as he kept the pressure on. "Yes...yes, of course..." he whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

 

~~~~~

 

Sean frowned as he sat by the hospital bed. He had been sitting here all day...refused to leave. He had been patched up himself. Just cuts and bruises. He swallowed, touching Viggo's bandaged hand. He had been so scared of losing him.

"Sean?" Viggo said quietly, his voice hoarse as he turned his head with confusion. He tried to move, becoming anxious when he felt constrained by the monitoring wires and sheets.

Sean looked at him before reaching to touch his cheek. "Here...here, easy...easy, Viggo...shh..."

Viggo eased back, watching him with a frown of confusion, breathing harder. "What's going on?"

Sean smiled gently as he stroked over his hair. "There was an accident...do you remember? The explosion that went off was bigger...and you got caught in it. You'll be okay...just...got injured. Scared the shit out of me..."

"I...don't remember," he admitted quietly, breathing shakily. "What's wrong with me?"

He held his eyes, stroking over his cheek. "Concussion. Some minor burns...you fell on something, it...stabbed you. They had you in surgery."

He swallowed hard at that, letting out a shaking breath as he searched his eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered with worry.

Sean let out a shaky breath, tears escaping. "Yeah...yeah, as soon as you were out of surgery I was fine..."

He let out a shaking breath, reaching for his hands. "Please don't cry, not over me," he whispered softly.

He laughed softly as he leant to kiss him tenderly. "Happy tears..."

"I hope so," he whispered, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm on morphine, aren't I," he laughed weakly.

"Yes, you are," he said and touched his jaw, sitting back. "And I am not leaving you."

"It's going to hurt when it fades off, isn't it," he whispered, holding his eyes with a weak smile.

He frowned as he took his bandaged hand, lifting it to kiss. "Yes," he said quietly. "But I will be there."

"Is everyone else okay?" he asked softly with worry, letting out a long breath.

"Yes...cuts and bruises, nothing too bad," he said and stroked over his cheek. "I got you, Viggo. Got you safe now."

"I was always going to be alright, wasn't I?" he said softly with a half smile.

He watched him before stroking over his hair. "I don't know," he whispered quietly. "It was touch and go for a moment there."

"Nah, wouldn't leave you," he whispered with a warm, gentle smile.

He leant to kiss him, taking a deeper breath. "You are not doing another stunt again, ever."

"It's our job, angel," he said softly, trying to reach out for his face.

He leant into the touch, meeting his eyes. "Get a bloody double in," he growled before stroking his hair.

He let out a shaking breath as he watched him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered with a smile.

Sean smiled gently as he watched him. "And you are high on painkillers and need a wee bit of a rest...I will be here. I am staying."

"Mmm...want you...." he half groaned, but with a silly smile.

He chuckled warmly as he watched him, biting his lip. "Made you feel good?"

"I've no idea, all I know is I'm very spaced out," he said softly with a smile.

Sean smiled gently as he watched him before kissing him. "Let me touch you," he whispered as he slid his hand, caressing under the hospital gown.

He whimpered, letting out a long breath. "My name is Viggo, right?" he whispered with a sigh. "My Sean?"

Sean watched him for a long moment before leaning to kiss him. "You are Viggo Mortensen...and I am your lover, Sean Bean."

"Good, I thought I was Richard for a moment," he sighed with a smile, his hand reached to touch his under the sheet.

Sean stroked gently over him, feeling him as he sighed. "Well, you're not," he smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Too kind to be Richard."

He sighed warmly, swallowing with a gentle smile. "I love you so much. Even now you're here with me."

"Because I love you too," he whispered as he stroked over his cock, soothingly. "Easy...just relax."

He whimpered softly, his eyes sliding closed as he let out a long, shaking breath. "Nice and warm."

He smiled as he watched him, wrapping his hand around him to stroke as he kissed his cheek. "Safe and happy..."

He moaned softly, trying to lean closer to him, his lips trying to find his. "Don't go."

Sean kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I am not going anywhere, Viggo."

He whimpered, breathing harder, his body trying to move, but not managing. All he could do was lay back and take what he gave him.

"Good man..." Sean whispered as he stroked firmer, watching his face. "Take it all..."

His lips parted as his breath caught and a soft groan came from his throat. He came with a warm moan of his name, shivering as he tried to catch his breath.

Sean smiled as he kissed him before taking his hand back to lick clean. "Easy...sleep now..."

"Beautiful....." he murmured, moaning softly to himself as he sighed, curling his finger gently around his.

 

~~~~~

 

Michael frowned as he hung up the phone, moving through to the bedroom. "Sean just phoned. Viggo is awake and he is going to be okay."

"Thank goodness," Orlando let out a long breath of relief, looking down with a frown as he wiped his eyes. "I was so worried."

"So was I," he moved to him and kissed him deeply, sitting down.

He let out a long, shaking breath, resting his head on him as he held him tightly. "It sounded horrible from what they were saying."

He nodded as he stroked over his hair, swallowing. "But he is okay. And Sean is with him."

He nodded, letting out a long breath as he reached out to stroke his arm. "Sorry," he whispered softly.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered and held him close, his eyes gentle. "No need to be sorry."

He smiled gently to him as he met his eyes. "I am. I've been horrible to be with these last few hours."

He leant to kiss him, smiling gently. "Orlando...I understand it completely."

He held his hand tightly, smiling gently to him as he let out a long breath. "I'll feel better when I can see them."

"In a couple of days," he whispered and leant to kiss his neck, smiling gently.

He let out a soft breath, leaning close to him as he stroked up his arm. "Thank you, for putting up with me."

"I love you," he whispered and held him close. "And we have those days off now. You, me and Errol."

He nodded, letting out a long breath as he watched him with a warm smile. "Yes. And Dom some times?"

He nodded as he watched him, touching his cheek. "As much as you want."

"Thanks," he said softly with a smile, kissing his jaw gently as he let out a shaking breath.

He stroked over his hair, letting out a breath "What is it, Orlando?"

"It's just shaken me up, that's all," he whispered, watching his hands as he shook his head.

He frowned as he stroked over his neck. "Come here...come close to me, lad..."

He moved to curl up close against him, letting out a long breath, taking a deep breath as he touched his side.

He smiled gently as he rubbed over the small of his back. "I love you, Orlando."

"I love you too. So much," he whispered, kissing his ear gently. "It will be alright, won't it?"

"It will be alright. I promise," he whispered and leant into the caress.

He let out a long, soft breath, stroking his neck gently. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I....you make me happy."

"You make me happy too," he whispered and kissed him, grinning. "So happy."

He smiled softly at that, letting out a shaking breath. "We’re strong, aren't we?" he asked softly. "We could get through anything."

"Everything and anything...it'll always be you and me and Errol," he whispered as he kissed his forehead.

He nodded, letting out a soft breath as he closed his eyes, kissing him softly and warmly.

TBC


End file.
